Eternal Nightmare : Side Story
by Yoruno Aozora
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan cerita - cerita sampingan mengenai kehidupan Yuki bersama Mukami dan Sakamaki bersaudara.(hiatus sejenak)
1. Chapter 1

Author : *bersujud* Terima kasih untuk minna san yang udah membaca fanfic ini dari awal hingga akhir. Terharu banget pas dapet review yang membuat diri ini semangat untuk melanjutkan fanfic. Berkat dukungan dari banyak pihak sehingga tidak membuat fanfic ini berhenti ditengah jalan. Hontou ni doumo arigatou gozaimashita.

Yuuma : Huh! Tapi, kenapa kau membuat akhir fanfic ini nggak jelas?! Kau kemanakan Yuki?

Kou : Betul itu Author-chan. Kembalikan Yu-chan pada kami. Jangan kau simpan saja untuk koleksimu sendiri

Yuki : Hei! Aku ini bukan milik siapa - siapa! Lagipula, yang membuat diriku itu kan Author-san. Kenapa kalian berdua protes?

Yuuma : Tentu saja harus protes bodoh. Aku tidak terima akhir cerita fanfic ini menggantung nggak jelas kayak gini.

Azusa : Jangan... berkelahi... Yu-chan... Yuuma

Yuki dan Yuuma :Berisik Azusa/Azusa-kun!

Ruki : *menghela napas*

Author : Sepertinya mereka berdua memang cocok dijadikan pasangan ya. Bagaimana menurutmu Ruki? Kou?

Kou : Eh?! Aku tidak terima jika Yu-chan pacaran dengan Yuuma-kun.

Author : Kenapa?

Kou : Karena Yu-chan adalah milikku.

Ruki : Yuki bukanlah milikmu. Tapi milikku.

Author : *hanya tertawa melihat tatapan tajam dari Ruki dan Kou* Okeh daripada semakin tidak jelas disini, lebih baik aku mengajak salah satu dari Sakamaki bersaudara untuk menemaniku membalas review dari minna.

Subaru : Oi?! Kenapa harus aku yang kau pilih, hah?!

Author : Karena kau kelihatan yang paling tak punya kerjaan.

Subaru : Jangan seenaknya memutuskan ya. Lagipula siapa kau? Berani - beraninya menyeretku kemari!

Ayato : Oh, ada mangsa yang kelihatannya lebih enak dibandingkan kusso onna dan chichinasi. Hei, onna, biarkan diriku yang angung ini mencicipi darahmu.

Author : *memberikan deathglare pada Ayato* Jangan macam - macam ya kepala merah. Kau akan merasakan akibatnya jika melakukan hal tak senonoh disini. Apalagi pada diriku yang telah membuatkan cerita ini untukmu. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku.

Ayato : Apa katamu?! Kepala merah?!

Raito : *tertawa keras* Sepertinya cocok sekali panggilan itu denganmu, Ayato-kun.

Kanato : Sou desu. Kau juga berpikir begitu kan Teddy?

Shuu : Ukh! Darui! Urusai! Bisa tidak kalian kecilkan suara kalian? Kalian mengganggu konsentrasiku mendengarkan musik.

Reiji : *menggelengkan kepalanya* Itu bukan kalimat yang cocok dikatakan untuk orang yang sama sekali tidak melakukan apa - apa.

Yui : Baiklah, karena Author-san sedang sibuk memberikan Ayato ceramah panjang lebar, biar aku saja yang menggantikan Author-san untuk membalas review dari pembaca kesayangannya.

Kita mulai dari Silvia-KI chan Iya, fanfic Eternal Nightmare memang udah selesai. Tapi, jangan khawatir. Karena kayaknya Author-san ingin membuat cerita - cerita sampingan mengenai kehidupan Yuki-chan bersama Mukami maupun Sakamaki. Terima kasih juga udah menyukai fanfic ini *membungkuk hormat*

Untuk HayaaShigure-kun Aduh, maaf yang kalo endingnya jauh dari perkiraan. Aku saja tidak tahu kenapa akhirnya bisa kayak gini. Author-san pun tidak pernah memberitahu kita semua kenapa akhirnya kayak gini. Jadi, mohon maaf ya. Dan terima kasih banyak juga buat sarannya. Nanti akan kusampaikan ke Author-sannya ^^

Selanjutnya, Niechan Seicchi Iya, fanfic ini udah end kok. Untuk lanjutannya tetap tunggu saja saja. Kalau bisa paksa Author-san untuk melanjutkan fanfic nya ini. Karena aku sendiri juga nggak terlalu suka dengan akhir cerita yang sedih

Qyresh Wah, aku nggak nyangka Author-san ternyata punya penggemar setia seperti kamu Qyresh-san. Terima kasih banyak karena telah mengikuti fanfic Eternal Nightmare. Juga terima kasih banyak untuk pujiannya. Aku yakin Author-san pasti senang banget deh sama review kamu ini. Aku juga akan sampaikan pesanmu ke Author-san untuk tetap awesome dalam membuat fanfic yang lain. Arigatou gozaimaishita.

Quest Wah, aku juga kurang tahu nih kenapa akhirnya dibuat ngegantung oleh Author-san. Untuk akan ada lanjutannya atau tidak kita lihat saja perkembangannya ya. Mungkin saja Author-san akan berbaik hati melanjutkan fanfic menakjubkannya ini. Untuk sementara ini, bersabarlah dengan cerita sampingan ini ya ^^

Author : Wah, maaf ya Yui-chan, kau jadi yang membalas review dari minna

Yui : Ah, tidak juga kok Author-san. Aku justru senang karena bisa membantumu. Ngomong - ngomong apa yang terjadi dengan Ayato?

Author : Jangan pedulikan sipangeran percaya diri itu. Lebih baik kau pedulikan dirimu sendiri

Yuki : Betul kata Author-san Yui-chan. Kalau tidak, kau bisa terus menerus dimangsa oleh Sakamaki bersaudara. Ah, jangan lupa kakak - kakakku juga.

Author : Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa merebut hati mereka Yui-chan. Apa kau memakai jurus untuk memikat mereka?

Yui : Eh? Te-tentu saja tidak. Kau ini bicara apa Author-san?

Author : Benarkah? Kok wajahmu mengatakan yang sebaliknya ya?

Yui : *menyentuh kedua pipinya* Eh? Masa sih?

Yuki : *menghela napas* kelihatannya bakal lama menunggu Author-san menginterograsi Yui-chan. Okeh, kayaknya cukup sampe disini aja basa - basinya. Terima kasih untuk minna yang selalu stay cool. Untuk ada lanjutannya atau tidak kita tunggu bersama ya. Walaupun ya sebenanrya, aku pengen banget ada lanjutannya. Masa iya udah ketemu dibuat pisah lagi sih. Bingung saya jadinya. Untuk sementara bersabarlah dengan cerita sampingan ini ya. Dijamin bakal membuat minna tertawa (atau tidak) hahaha

Jya ne minna~


	2. Play In The Middle Of Snow

**Play In The Middle Of Snow**

Rasa hangat langsung menjalar seluruh tubuhnya begitu cairan hangat nan manis itu melewati tenggorokannya. Dinginnya musim dingin membuatnya semakin malas untuk melakukan aktivitas dan berakhirlah dirinya disini, duduk dijendela sambil memandangi salju yang turun. Meski salju turun tak menghentikan Yuuma merawat kebunnya yang tertutup salju, membuatnya cukup heran pada kakaknya itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi jika cowok tinggi itu menyukai berkebun. Cuaca apa pun pasti tak akan menghentikan dirinya untuk merawat kebun kebanggaannya.

"Ah iya, kalau tak salah ada kejadian itu ya saat salju turun seperti ini," gumamnya dibalik mug hangatnya.

Ia tersenyum lebar jika mengingat hal itu. Kejadian yang sebenarnya sudah lama sekali terjadi, namun terasa baru kemarin terjadinya. Ia menempelkan kepalanya pada jendela, mencoba mengingat kenangan itu.

xxx

 _Mata birunya berbinar ketika melihat banyaknya salju yang berada dipekarangan panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal. Baru kali ini ia melihat salju yang menumpuk sebanyak itu. Wajar saja karena selama ini ia dikurung dalam rumah dan tak ada waktu untuk bermain layaknya anak kecil biasa. Maka dari itu, ketika melihat salju yang banyak seperti itu kakinya mendadak gatal dan ingin bermain._

 _"Nee Ruki nii, bolehkah aku bermain diluar?" tanyanya._

 _"Kenapa tidak? Sejak tadi kau terlihat ingin sekali bermain diluar," jawab Ruki yang perhatiannya masih tetap pada buku yang ia baca._

 _Yuki semakin girang karena Ruki telah memberi izin. Langsung saja ia mengajak Kou, Yuuma, dan Azusa untuk menemani dirinya bermain diluar. Berbeda dengan Kou dan Azusa yang mengiyakan permintaan dirinya, Yuuma justru tidak mau dan bersikeras untuk tetap didalam, menghangatkan dirinya._

 _"Yuuma-kun payah," ejeknya, mencoba memancing Yuuma. "Masa hanya segini saja sudah menyerah terhadap dingin? Ah, atau kau memang takut kalah jika aku menantangmu untuk bermain perang salju?"_

 _Wajah Yuuma langsung berubah yang artinya cowok itu telah memakan umpan dari dirinya. "Hah?! Jangan bercanda ya. Aku pasti dengan mudah mengalahkanmu, Yuki."_

 _"Jya, itu artinya kau mau menemaniku bermain diluar kan?"_

 _Seperti tersadar akan tindakannya yang bodoh, Yuuma hanya mengelak dan terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan Yuki. Karena berhasil memancing Yuuma, Yuki langsung berlari mengambil jaket juga syal dikamarnya. Meski angin dingin langsung berhembus ketika ia membuka pintu, tak menghalanginya untuk tetap bermain. Hamparan putih salju langsung penuh dengan jejak kakinya begitu ia melangkah dan mulai berlari kesana kemari. Begitu juga dengan Kou dan Azusa yang sama semangatnya dengan Yuki. Melihat Yuuma yang hanya berdiri didepan pintu membuat Yuki terpaksa menarik lengan cowok itu, menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti dirinya._

 _"Yu-chan... yuki daruma... tsukurou..." ajak Azusa._

 _"Yuki daruma?" tanya Yuki polos. "Apa itu?"_

 _Baik Azusa, Kou, dan Yuuma bengong menatap Yuki yang sepertinya memang tidak tahu._

 _"De, yuki daruma tte nani?" tanya Yuki lagi. "Oshiete yo."_

 _"Kau benar – benar tak tahu apa itu yuki daruma?" Yuuma berbalik tanya. "_ Benar – benar _sama sekali tak tahu?"_

 _Yuki menganggukkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kenapa?"_

 _Tawa langsung meledak dari mulut Kou dan Yuuma. Melihat dirinya ditertawakan seperti itu membuat pipinya mengembung. Kesal karena diperlakukan seperti itu, akhirnya ia berbalik badan dan memutuskan untuk bermain salju sendirian. Yuuma yang melihat itu menghentikan tawanya dan mengambil salju, membentuk bola dengan tangannya. Dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang terbilang cukup tinggi, ia melemparkan bola itu kearah Yuki dan tepat mengenai kepala gadis kecil itu. Ia yang sudah kesal semakin kesal karena dilempari bola salju oleh Yuuma. Oleh karenanya, ia langsung mengambil salju, membentuknya seperti bola, dan membalas lemparan Yuuma._

 _"Oh... kau berani ya melemparku dengan bola salju?" tanya Yuuma tak terima._

 _"Kau sendiri yang melempar pertama kali padaku!" seru Yuki tak mau kalah._

 _"Jadi? Kau bermaksud membalasku?"_

 _"Tentu saja."_

 _"Asyik! Perang salju!" seru Kou girang. "Aku akan masuk kedalam tim Yu-chan."_

 _"Oi, zurui zo, Kou," sahut Yuuma tak terima, yang hanya dibalas oleh juluran lidah Yuki._

 _Dimulailah perang salju antar Yuki dan Kou melawan Yuuma. Azusa yang tadinya masuk kedalam tim Yuuma mendadak menghilang dan asyik sendiri dengan dunianya sendiri, menyisakan Yuuma yang harus melawan serangan Yuki juga Kou._

 _Yuki yang baru kali ini bermain salju, merasa sangat bersemangat. Apalagi jika dirinya bisa mengalahkan Yuuma yang tenaganya jauh lebih besar dari dirinya, akan menambah kesenangan hari ini. Tawa lepas keluar dari mulutnya, tak mempedulikan desisan juga berbagai macam sindiran dari anak panti lain. Mereka bertiga terus melanjutkan permainan sampai ada salah satu yang mengaku kalah. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak perlu karena Yuki sudah mulai merasa lelah duluan. Ia mengistirahatkan kakinya dengan duduk dibawah pohon besar. Uap putih mengepul keluar tiap kali dirinya menghembuskan napasnya. Tangannya pun mulai merasa dingin akibat terus menerus melempar salju dan dirinya yang memang tidak memakai sarung tangan. Matanya tak sengaja menatap Azusa yang sejak tadi menggelindingkan bola salju. Penasaran, ia menghampiri saudaranya itu._

 _"Apa yang sedang kau buat, Azusa-kun?" tanya Yuki._

 _"Yuki... daruma..."_

 _"Yuki daruma?" Yuki kembali bertanya. Ia melihat dua tumpukan bola salju besar yang berada disamping Azusa. Cowok itu kemudian mengangkat bola salju lagi yang ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil keatas dua tumpukan bola salju sebelumnya. Kemudian, ia menempelkan dua buah batu, ranting kecil, dan menarik garis seolah itu adalah mulutnya. Mendadak Yuki berseru, membuat Kou dan Yuuma yang masih asyik dengan perang saljunya, menoleh._

 _"Ada apa, Yu-chan?" tanya Kou pertama kali._

 _"Aku baru mengerti apa itu yuki daruma," jawab Yuki girang. Ia kemudian menunjuk tumpukan bola salju yang masih dibuat oleh Azusa. "Yuki daruma itu tumpukan bola salju yang mirip boneka, kan?"_

 _Tawa Yuuma meledak. "Hahaha, kemana saja kau selama ini, Yuki?" ejeknya._

 _"Mou! Jangan menertawaiku!" seru Yuki tak terima. "Wajar saja jika aku tidak tahu. Sebelum kemari kan, aku tak pernah keluar selangkah_ pun _dari rumah. Meski sebenarnya tempat itu tidak bisa disebut dengan rumah."_

 _Raut tak mengerti langsung terbentuk diwajah Kou dan Yuuma. Ketika Kou hendak menanyakan hal itu pada Yuki, ucapannya terpotong oleh Ruki yang memanggil mereka dari jendela._

 _"Sudah puas bermain kan?" katanya. "Ibu panti menyuruh kalian untuk masuk sebelum jatuh sakit."_

 _Mendengar hal itu membuat Yuki kembali cemberut. Ia tak suka jika sudah disuruh berhenti bermain, apalagi oleh penjaga panti. Namun, mereka terpaksa mematuhinya jika tidak ingin mengalami hari yang buruk. Begitu masuk kedalam gedung dan bergabung kembali dengan Ruki, saudaranya yang dianggap sebagai yang paling tua memberikan mereka berempat secangkir cokelat hangat. Wajah masam Yuki langsung hilang seketika begitu meminum minuman manis itu._

 _"Setelah bermain salju seharian lalu meminum cokelat hangat itu seperti berada disurga," ujar Yuki._

 _"Yang namanya surga itu tidak pernah ada," celetuk Yuuma._

 _Karena perkataan Yuuma barusan, suasana diantara mereka berlima mendadak hening. Tak ada satu pun yang mau membuka mulutnya hanya sekadar menanggapi atau pun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bahkan Kou pun yang biasanya menjadi_ moodmaker, _diam membisu mendengar ucapan Yuuma. Melihat keempat saudaranya yang diam seperti itu membuat Yuki menghela napas. Ia paling tak suka melihat saudaranya itu terpuruk hanya karena masalah masa lalu mereka. Bukan berarti dirinya menyukai masa lalunya. Meski samar – samar, ia ingat dirinya sebelum berada dipanti asuhan ini._

 _"Nee nee Azusa-kun, besok bisa ajari aku membuat yuki daruma?" Yuki membuka suaranya, memecahkan keheningan. "Aku ingin membuat sebesar panti ini."_

 _Yuuma mengibaskan tangannya. "Itu tidak mungkin," sahutnya. "Kau kira membutuhkan berapa banyak salju untuk me-"_

 _"Kelihatannya menarik," sela Kou bersemangat. "Aku akan membantumu Yu-chan."_

 _"Oi!" protes Yuuma. "Dengarkan aku du-"_

 _"Ruki nii juga mau ikut?" tawar Yuki, mengabaikan protes Yuuma. "Daripada membaca buku seharian. Kan membosankan."_

 _Ruki hanya tersenyum dibalik mugnya, tak memberikan jawaban langsung yang membuat Yuki menggembungkan pipinya. Tapi sebenarnya, tanpa diajak pun Yuki pasti tahu jawaban Ruki adalah tidak. Ia heran, mengapa saudaranya itu betah sekali berada didalam ruangan seharian, menghabiskan hampir sebagian waktunya untuk membaca buku yang dirinya bahkan tidak mengerti maksudnya._

 _Namun sayang, hari esok yang ditunggu sepertinya harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Mungkin karena terlalu lama bermain saljut kemarin membuat Yuki akhirnya jatuh sakit. Suhu tubuhnya sangat panas hingga 40 derajat. Karena sangat tinggi membuat kesadarannya hampir pergi kemana. Bergerak saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing dan mual. Akhirnya, rencananya untuk membuat boneka salju terpaksa dihentikan._

 _Kou yang sejak pagi tadi menemani Yuki semakin khawatir melihat kondisi Yuki yang kelihatannya semakin parah. Napasnya terengah – engah dan keringatnya banyak sekali, seperti habis melakukan lari marathon. Ia juga terlihat sangat kesakitan karena sejak tadi mengerang tak jelas._

 _"Tenang saja Kou," ujar Ruki menenangkan. "Yuki pasti akan kembali sehat. Kau tau sendiri bahwa Yuki bukanlah gadis yang lemah."_

 _"Tapi, bagaimana jika Yu-chan tak akan pernah sembuh?" tanya Kou takut._

 _"Itu tak mungkin," tukas Yuuma yang masuk dengan sebuah baskom kecil. Ia meletakkan baskom itu diatas meja, mengganti lap basah yang sejak tadi bertengger diatas dahi Yuki. Ia bisa merasakan panasnya suhu tubuh Yuki saat itu hingga ia yakin tangannya akan terbakar jika terlalu lama menyentuhnya._

 _"Seandainya... ada obat... yang... langsung bisa... menghilangkan... panas Yu-chan," ujar Azusa berkhayal. "Pasti... Yu-chan tak akan... kesakitan... seperti... ini..."_

 _"Itu jelas tidak mungkin, Azusa," tukas Yuuma._

 _"Kita masih harus bersyukur karena Yu-chan bisa mendapatkan perawatan dari dokter," sahut Ruki. "Jika tidak, mungkin sudah kucabik – cabik ibu penjaga panti ini."_

 _Mendengar ucapan Ruki barusan membuat ketiga cowok itu langsung terdiam. Karena biasanya Ruki tak akan pernah berkata seperti itu jika sudah kesal ataupun membuatnya marah. Maka dari itu, mereka semua tak pernah ada yang berani menentang Ruki. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu apa yang akan Ruki lakukan jika sampai membuat cowok tenang itu marah._

 _"Sepertinya sudah waktunya kita berkumpul untuk makan siang," ucap Ruki memecah keheningan. "Kita harus pergi sebelum terkena omelan panjang lebar."_

 _"Kalian pergi saja duluan," ujar Yuuma. "Aku akan menyusul kalian nanti."_

 _Mereka bertiga mengangguk mengerti, meski sebenarnya Kou tak ingin pergi jauh – jauh dari sisi Yuki. Jika saja tak ada peraturan aneh yang diterapkan oleh panti ini, ia pasti sudah duduk manis disisi tempat tidur Yuki._

 _Yuuma kembali menatap Yuki yang masih berbaring tak berdaya dikasurnya, mengerang kesakitan. Ia merasa kesal karena tak bisa melakukan apa – apa selain mengganti lap dan mengamati Yuki. Tangan kanannya terulur, membawa tangan Yuki menuju wajahnya. Ia tak peduli dengan suhu tubuh gadis itu yang panas. Ia hanya ingin merasakan tangan gadis itu, seolah berusaha membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman dan tenang._

 _"Kau harus sembuh, Yuki," gumam Yuuma. "Kau masih ingin bermain perang salju, kan? Kau juga ingin membuat yuki daruma sebesar panti ini, kan?"_

 _Tak ada jawaban._

 _"Jika memang iya, berjuanglah. Aku akan menunggumu sehat kembali sehingga kita bisa bermain lagi."_

 _Setelahnya, Yuuma beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi menyusul anak panti lain untuk mendapatkan jatah makan siang. Ketika pintu sudah tertutup sepenuhnya, kelopak mata Yuki terbuka sedikit. Ia mencoba bangun untuk duduk. Namun, rasa pusing dan mual langsung menyerangnya hingga membuatnya kembali tertidur. Ia ingin menangis karena merasa dirinya sangat lemah hingga membuat keempat saudaranya khawatir. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin memperlihatkan sosok lemahnya lebih dari ini pada yang lain sehingga ia mengucek kasar kedua matanya, menghapus air matanya yang terlanjur keluar._

 _"Arigatou... Yuuma-kun..."_

 _Entah ini sebuah keajaiban atau memang hanya halusinasi sesaat, Yuuma terbengong melihat Yuki yang sedang asyik menggelindingkan bola salju sendirian keesokkan paginya. Serasa ditampar oleh sesuatu, ia berlari menuruni tangga dan keluar untuk menghampiri gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Suara dobrakan pintu yang keras pun tak membuat Yuki terlompat kaget. Gadis itu justru terlihat santai dan semakin senang ketika melihat Yuuma._

 _"Ohayou, Yuuma-kun."_

 _"Ohayou jyanee," tukas Yuuma. "Kenapa kau bermain salju pagi – pagi begini?! Kau ingin kembali sakit, hah?!"_

 _"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah muak untuk minum obat pahit itu dan tidur seharian," jawab Yuki polos._

 _"Lalu kenapa kau keluar bodoh?!"_

 _"Karena sakitku sudah hilang," ujar Yuki percaya diri. Mendengar pernyataannya yang terdengar mustahil membuat emosi Yuuma semakin memuncak. Sebelum ia mendengar ocehan panjang lebar Yuuma, Yuki mengenggam tangan cowok itu, membawanya untuk menyentuh keningnya. Ia bisa merasakan kalau cowok itu mendadak menegang, karena raut wajahnya langsung berubah. "Lihat, aku sudah sembuh, kan?"_

 _"Kenapa... bisa?"_

 _"Tentu saja bisa," jawab Yuki bangga. "Karena seseorang menyuruhku untuk berjuang agar bisa bermain salju lagi dengannya."_

 _Senyum Yuki semakin melebar ketika melihat semburat merah dipipi Yuuma. Ia tak langsung melepaskan tangan Yuuma dan justru membawa tangan itu menuju pipinya. Mata Yuki terpejam, seolah ingin merasakan hangat dan besarnya tangan saudaranya itu. "Ternyata tangan Yuuma-kun memang hangat. Aku suka."_

 _Tak sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, seruan Kou mengalihkan perhatian keduanya yang disusul dengan Ruki juga Azusa dibelakang. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin bermain, tapi kelihatannya itu tidak mungkin karena tatapan Ruki sungguh menusuk dan menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Namun, ia sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk memberitahukannya pada saudara – saudaranya. Ia akan membiarkan kesembuhannya yang mendadak ini sebagai rahasia. Toh, pada akhirnya meraka akan melupakan dengan sendirinya jika ia kembali membuat ulah atau hal – hal yang menarik perhatian mereka berempat._

 _"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Yuuma heran. "Hentikan itu. Kau membuatku merinding."_

 _Yuki hanya terkekeh pelan. "Itu karena aku menyukai kalian semua."_

 _"Aku juga menyukaimu, Yu-chan," sambung Kou yang langsung memeluk Yuki._

 _"Aku... juga..." sahut Azusa._

 _Senyum Yuki semakin melebar dan ia mengeratkan tangannya yang sejak tadi berada didalam genggaman Yuuma. Ia sungguh bersyukur bisa datang kepanti asuhan ini dan bertemu dengan mereka berempat._

 _"Daisuki da yo, minna."_

xxx

Sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, Yuki mulai menggelindingkan bola salju miliknya. Mengingat masa lalunya ketika masih berada dipanti asuhan, ia memutuskan untuk membuat boneka salju.

"Jangan katakan padaku, kau bermaksud ingin membuat yuki daruma," ujar Yuuma tiba – tiba yang melihat Yuki.

"Yah, selama aku tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu, kau bisa mengejekku sesuka hatimu."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kou penasaran dari balik jendela. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Yu-chan?"

"Membuat yuki daruma," jawab Yuki singkat. "Aku ingin membuat sebesar mansion ini."

Kou tertawa pelan. "Kurasa itu mustahil, Yu-chan," ujarnya. "Kau tahu sendiri jika salju yang ada dihalaman ini belum banyak."

Yuki tak menggubris ucapan Kou. Ia masih serius menggelindingkan bola saljunya dengan hati – hati. "Karena dulu belum sempat membuat yuki daruma, aku ingin membuatnya. Kali ini pasti bisa membuat yuki daruma yang besar."

"Yu-chan... aku... ingin... membantumu..."

Melihat wajah Azusa yang tiba – tiba berada disampingnya, membuatnya menjerit pelan hingga akhirnya terjatuh. Suara tawa langsung terdengar dan pelakunya tentu berasal dari Yuuma juga Kou. Tak terima dengan ledekan itu, Yuki mengambil salju, membentuknya seperti bola kecil, dan melemparnya kearah Yuuma yang beruntungnya tepat mengenai wajah cowok itu. Kali ini giliran Yuki yang tertawa melihat wajah Yuuma yang penuh dengan salju.

"Kau menantangku, hah?!"

"Oh... sepertinya aku telah membangunkan beruang pemarah," ejek Yuki yang bersiap – siap untuk melancarkan kembali serangannya.

Aksi lempar melempar pun terjadi, membuat Kou menghela napas panjang. "Kalau begini caranya, yuki darumanya tak akan jadi loh Yu-chan."

Tak menggubris, Yuki dan Yuuma masih asyik bermain perang salju.

"Mereka berdua... selalu... seperti itu ya..." ujar Azusa. "Aku... senang... sekaligus... iri..."

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, Azusa-kun," sambung Kou setuju. "Tapi, itu yang membuat mansion ini tetap hidup dan tidak membosankan. Kau juga setuju kan, Ruki-kun?"

Ruki hanya menatap Kou dari balik bukunya. Ia tak menjawab, tapi Kou sudah tahu pasti apa yang ada didalam pikiran cowok pembawaan tenang itu. Ruki kemudian menutup bukunya dan beranjak untuk pergi.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana, Ruki-kun?" tanya Kou.

"Membuat minuman hangat," jawab Ruki singkat.

"Eh?! Untuk Yu-chan dan Yuuma-kun?" tanya Kou lagi tak percaya.

"Hanya untuk Yuki. Akan merepotkan jika ia kembali sakit hanya karena bermain perang salju."

Kou hanya mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya, mengerti maksud Ruki. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi keluar jendela, melihat permainan perang salju antara Yuuma melawan Yuki dan Azusa, yang entah sejak kapan cowok itu memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung.

* * *

Yuki daruma tsukurou : Ayo buat yuki daruma

De, yuki daruma tte nani : Jadi, apa itu yuki daruma

Oshiete yo : Beritahu aku

Zurui zo : Curang

Ohayou jyanee : Bukan selamat pagi


	3. Unnecessary Fears

**Unnecessary Fears**

Kedua tangannya terangkat keatas, seolah ingin melepaskan lelah yang menyerang tubuhnya tiba – tiba. Ia ingin sekali beristirahat seharian, namun karena suatu hal ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya itu. Ia menarik napas dalam – dalam dan mengeluarkannya pelan, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian, ia pasang _earphone_ miliknya dan memasang wajah tak bersalah untuk bertemu dengan mereka yang saat ini ia yakini sedang melakukan hal – hal yang tak biasa.

"Konnichiwa~" serunya ketika sampai ditempat tujuannya. Ia menunggu beberapa menit diluar, namun tak ada balasan dari orang dalam. Pintu ganda yang besar itu terdorong sedikit ketika dirinya mencoba untuk masuk. Akhirnya ia nekat masuk kedalam, kewilayah yang seharusnya tak boleh ia masuki saat ini. Tapi, karena ini perintah dari seseorang (tambahan, ia sendiri juga penasaran) ia masuk begitu saja.

Dikoridor lantai dua, ia melihat Yui yang berwajah murung sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya. Jika ia mencoba menghirup aromanya, yang dibawa oleh gadis berambut pirang itu adalah takoyaki. Yui segera menyadari kehadiran Yuki yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ah, Yuki-chan," ucap gadis cantik itu. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Berkunjung?" Yuki berbalik tanya. "Ada apa? Kau seperti habis ditolak habis – habisan oleh cowok yang kau suka."

"Ah... aku membuat takoyaki untuk Ayato-kun, tapi dia menolak memakannya," jawab Yui. "Aneh sekali. Biasanya ia tidak pernah menolak memakan takoyaki."

Yuki hanya bergumam. Baru saja ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sebuah suara menarik perhatian keduanya. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri, Reiji terlihat sedang berjalan. Bisa terlihat dari raut wajah Yui yang langsung kebingungan melihat cara berjalan Reiji yang _agak_ aneh. Yuki sendiri segera menutup mulutnya, guna menahan tawanya yang mungkin saja akan keluar tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

"Oh... kalian berdua ternyata," ujar Reiji yang menyadari mereka berdua. "Ada apa? Entah kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang?"

"Ayato-kun menolak memakan takoyaki yang kubuat," jawab Yui. "Anu, Reiji-san kenapa cara berjalanmu seperti itu?"

"Cara berjalanku biasa saja. Tak ada hal yang aneh."

Yuki terkekeh pelan. "Orang lain tak akan melihatnya biasa jika cara berjalanmu seperti robot, Reiji-san."

"Kau tidak perlu mengguruiku Yuki-san," tukas Reiji. "Aku tidak boleh kalah hanya karena diganggu oleh kalian berdua. Jika tidak keberatan, aku harus pergi. Masih ada hal yang harus kukerjakan dibandingkan menemani obrolan tak penting dengan kalian berdua."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Reiji menuruni tangga yang berada didepannya. Kekehan Yuki semakin terdengar tatkala Reiji mulai menuruni tangga. Yui yang mendengarnya hanya menyikut gadis itu, menyuruhnya berhenti jika tak ingin mengalami sesuatu yang buruk. Karena tak ada hal yang harus dilakukan, Yui mengajak Yuki kedapur untuk memakan takoyaki yang ia buat. Dengan senang hati ia menerima ajakan gadis berambut pirang itu, karena kebetulan ia memang sedikit lapar.

Ketika sampai didapur, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya sedang mengeluhkan sesuatu. Dan benar saja, Kanato sedang berdiri didepan kulkas, mengambil dan meminum botol susu yang ada disana satu per satu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Kanato-kun?" tanya Yui penasaran, melihat cowok berambut ungu itu memaksakan diri meminum sebotol susu.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Yui-san. Apa yang kulakukan itu bukan urusanmu. Kau sendiri sedang apa? Dan kenapa ada Mukami disini?"

Yuki yang merasa dirinya disebut hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Kanato.

"Aku sedang mengajak Yuki-chan untuk memakan takoyaki yang kubuat. Tadinya ini untuk Ayato-kun, tapi ia menolak untuk memakannya," jelas Yui. "Kanato-kun, apa susu yang ada dikulkas semua milikmu?"

"Tentu saja ini milikku, memangnya kenapa?"

Tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Yui, Kanato terus meminum botol susu yang jelas sangat dibenci oleh cowok itu. Yuki hanya memalingkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan tawa yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan Yui dan sosok Raito segera muncul dari balik pintu. Ocehan tak jelas langsung keluar dari mulut Raito yang disambut wajah bingung Yui. Samar – samar Yuki bisa mencium aroma cuka dari cowok genit itu. Alisnya bertaut, bertanya – tanya apakah cowok itu...

"Raito-kun, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ucap Yuki, menyela pembicaraan antara Yui dan Raito. "Aku mencium aroma cuka darimu. Mungkinkah..."

Raito tersenyum lebar pada Yuki. Ia mengeluarkan botol bening yang ia yakini sebagai cuka. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu hal itu, Yuki-chan?"

"Eh? Raito-kun kau meminum cuka?" tanya Yui tak percaya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Raito. Ia kemudian membuka tutup botol bening itu dan meminum semua isinya sekaligus. Yuki yang melihatnya mendadak merasa mual. "Meski tak suka, aku harus bertahan. Jika tidak aku tidak akan menang dan image diriku bisa hancur," sambung Raito.

"Kenapa kau meminum cuka, Raito-kun?" tanya Yui.

"Kau ingin tahu, Bitch-chan? Apa kau mulai tertarik padaku, makanya kau bertanya hal macam itu?" Raito balik bertanya. "Aku tidak keberatan memberitahukannya padamu."

Raito berjalan mendekat kearah Yui. Meski dirinya berjarak cukup jauh dari gadis itu dan Raito, Yuki masih bisa mencium bau tajam dari aroma Raito yang sudah bercampur dengan aroma cuka. Karena tak tahan dengan aromanya, Yuki memilih kabur. Dirasa sudah hilang aroma menjijikan itu, Yuki memelankan langkahnya. Samar – samar ia mendengar suara musik klasik. Dirumah ini siapa lagi jika bukan orang itu yang mendengarkan musik macam ini. Ia kemudian menginjakan kaki kedalam ruangan yang ia yakini sebagai ruang tunggu. Matanya menangkap sosok Shu yang sedang berbaring diatas sofa, memejamkan matanya seolah sedang berkonsentrasi pada musik yang ia dengar.

"Jangan mengangguku. Aku sedang sangat kesal saat ini," ujar Shuu kesal.

Yuki menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti kok. Terdengar juga dari nada suaramu."

Tak lama kemudian, suara dobrakan pintu terdengar menambah kekesalan yang dimiliki Shuu. Yuki menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Yui yang mengatur napasnya karena habis berlari.

"Setelah Mukami datang, kali ini kau yang datang?" tukas Shuu kesal. "Mau berapa banyak kalian mengangguku untuk berkonsentrasi pada musik yang tengah kudengar saat ini?"

"Maaf Shuu-san, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menganggumu," ujar Yui menyesal.

"Kalau kau memang merasa menyesal, cepat pergi dari sini. Dan bawa Mukami itu juga bersamamu."

Yui mengangguk mengerti dan segera mengajak Yuki yang saat ini tengah tersenyum geli. Kelihatannya ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Oleh karena itu, ia segera pamit dan pulang. Yui hanya mengiyakan meski sebenarnya gadis itu kebingungan dengan sikapnya yang tidak biasa. Ia tidak peduli, yang penting ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang diperintahkan padanya.

"Tadaima~" serunya senang ketika ia sampai dimansion tempat dirinya tinggal. Ia segera pergi keruang keluarga, tempat biasanya saudaranya berkumpul ketika disaat seperti ini. Benar dugaannya, mereka sedang menikmati kue, makanan kecil, juga teh sambil berbincang – bincang mengenai banyak hal.

"Ah, okaeri Yu-chan," sahut Kou yang melihat Yuki.

"Okaeri... Yu-chan..."

"Un, tadaima minna," ujar Yuki. Ia langsung berlari kearah meja dan matanya berbinar seketika melihat apa yang dihidangkan diatas meja itu. "Huwah... ada pai apel. Beruntung aku langsung pulang kemari."

Ia menuju Ruki yang duduk disofa yang tak jauh dari dirinya dan memeluk kakaknya itu dari belakang. "Aku sayang sekali dengan Ruki nii."

"Aku akan memberimu potongan besar jika informasi yang kau bawa sangat berguna untuk kami," janji Ruki.

Langsung saja Yuki mengoceh mengenai keadaan Sakamaki bersaudara saat ini. Apa yang ia lihat, ia rasakan, dan ia dengar, ia beritahukan semuanya pada saudaranya itu. Yang lain mendengarkannya dengan seksama, terumata Ruki yang memang menyuruh dirinya untuk melakukan hal itu pada awalnya. Usai melaporkan hasil pengintaian Yuki, Ruki memotong pai apel ukuran besar untuk Yuki. Tak lupa juga menuangkan secangkir teh sebagai teman makannya.

"Sudah kuduga mereka pasti sedang ribut karena hal ini," ujar Ruki sembari menyesap tehnya kembali. "Ah, _Russian Tea_ ini memang yang terbaik."

"Ya... terlebih lagi... pai apel ini... jika diberikan... banyak selai... akan menjadi... lebih enak... dan aku suka..." sambung Azusa.

"Tentu saja," sahut Kou. "Mereka itu mudah sekali ditebak jika sudah urusang hal ini."

"Benar," Yuki mengiyakan pendapat Kou. Ia terkekeh pelan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Perutku sakit jika melihat tingkah mereka yang tidak biasa."

"Oi, Yuki. Kenapa kau memakan kue kering terakhir?" protes Yuuma. "Padahal piringmu masih penuh dengan pai apel."

Yuki menjulurkan lidahnya. "Siapa yang cepat, ia yang dapat."

"Harusnya kau membagi dua ketika seseorang juga menginginkannya."

"Aku yang harusnya berkata begitu," tukas Yuki. "Aku kan baru saja pulang dari misi penting."

"Misi penting apa? Hanya memata – matai mereka, aku juga bisa," tukas Yuuma tak mau kalah.

"Terserah. Lagipula, apa tidak apa – apa tuh kalau Yuuma-kun terlalu banyak makan?" tanya Yuki curiga. "Kalau tidak banyak berolahraga, tubuhmu bisa melebar kesamping loh."

Yuuma mendecak kesal. "Jangan remehkan aku. Setiap pagi aku bekerja dikebun dan setiap gula atau makanan yang kumakan akan langsung terbakar. Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka yang tak pernah bekerja!"

Yuki bergumam pelan. "Mungkin juga ya. Kou-kun pun juga pasti tetap terjaga karena hampir setiap hari latihan menari untuk pekerjaan sampingannya."

"Yap!" sahut Kou bangga. "Begini – begini aku cukup serius melakukan pekerjaanku sebagai idol. Ah iya, bagaimana denganmu Azusa-kun?"

Azusa yang tengah melahap pai apelnya menoleh pada Kou juga Yuki. Ia mengangguk pelan, menandakan semua akan baik – baik saja. "Meski terlihat... seperti ini, aku punya... kekuatan," ucapnya. Kemudian ia mengacungkan garpunya. Detik kemudian, garpu itu membengkok dengan sendirinya, memberikan rasa takjub pada yang lainnya, terutama pada Yuuma.

"Kau baru saja membengkokkan garpu itu," seru Yuuma tak percaya. "Tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu kemampuan indera keenam?"

Azusa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini bukan... kekuatan macam itu. Ini... kekuatanku sendiri. Aku berbicara... setiap hari dengan... Justin dan yang lainnya. Mereka membantuku... untuk meningkatkan... kekuatanku," jelasnya.

"Bahkan luka pun bisa membuatmu dalam kondisi sebagus itu," tandas Ruki. "Kau bisa tumbang jika membuat luka terlalu banyak."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Ruki?" tanya Yuuma penasaran.

"Aku? Menurutmu siapa yang kau tanyakan?" ujar Ruki bangga. "Meski tidak olahraga atau menggerakan badanku, aku tetap menjaga otak dan pikiranku dalam kondisi paling prima."

Yuki menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Karena Ruki nii selalu menggunakan pikirannya, yang memang membutuhkan banyak energi, pastilah akan baik – baik saja," ujarnya. Ia memasukkan satu suapan pai apel terakhirnya dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat. "Lagipula kenapa Karl Heinz mau melakukan hal merepotkan itu? Aku tidak pernah mengerti pemikiran orang tua itu."

Sebuah jitakan pelan mendarat dikepalanya. "Aw! Kenapa kau memukulku Yuuma-kun?!" protes Yuki.

"Jangan sebut Karl Heinz-sama seperti itu," seru Yuuma. "Kau tau sendiri siapa dia untuk kita."

Yuki mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia tahu hal itu. Tapi, ia tetap tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran ayah dari Sakamaki bersaudara itu. Bagaimana tidak, ayah dari enam bersaudara itu menyuruh anak – anaknya untuk membersihkan kamarnya yang sudah lama tak ditinggali selama bertahun – tahun lamanya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan sebuah kamar yang sudah tak dihuni lamanya harus dibersihkan. Apalagi Karl Heinz adalah seorang vampire yang telah hidup selama beratus tahun lamanya. Entah ada benda aneh apa yang tersimpan dalam kamar itu. Terlebih lagi, acara bersih – bersih itu dijadikan ajang lomba antara Sakamaki melawan Mukami.

"Jadi... tujuan utamanya... tidak hanya sekedar... membersihkan kamar Karl Heinz-sama?" tanya Azusa.

Ruki menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pasti karena itu kan?" sahut Yuuma. "Mereka tidak pernah berolahraga yang cukup, makanya Karl Heinz-sama memakai cara ini. Yah, kuakui mereka memang kumpulan orang – orang malas."

"Benarkah?" pekik Kou dan Yuki berbarengan. "Mungkin saja ia memang ingin kamarnya bersih dan meminta tolong pada anak – anaknya."

"Jika hanya membersihkan seperti itu, Karl Heinz-sama bisa menyuruh _tsukaima_ -nya. Tapi, ia justru memilih mereka untuk membersihkannya. Tak ada alasan lain selain hal itu."

"Sudah kuduga... harta karun Karl Heinz-sama adalah... anak – anaknya sendiri... padahal kita... juga berada disini..."

Ruki hanya menghela napas sambil menyesap tehnya. "Yah, pada akhirnya mereka memang mempunyai ikatan yang lebih kuat dibanding kita," ujarnya. "Tapi, biarlah semua ini berlalu dengan sendirinya. Kita hanya perlu menunggu sampai hari itu datang. Sampai saat itu, kita nikmati teh ini. Hanya berlima saja."

Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju akan ucapan Ruki. Melihat suasana yang kembali serius, Yuki menghela napas. Ia harus mencairkan kondisi ini agar saudaranya tidak terlalu memikirkan hal yang dikatakan oleh Ruki mengenai ikatan batin antar ayah dan anak.

"Nee Ruki nii, boleh aku minta sepotong pai apel lagi?" tanya Yuki.

"Kau masih berniat untuk makan?" tanya Yuuma tak percaya.

Kou terkekeh pelan. "Yu-chan memang sanggup membuat suasana menghangat ya."

xxx

Akhirnya waktu yang telah ditentukan pun datang. Ketika dua limosin sampai ditempat yang akan menjadi penentuan pemenang dalam lomba membersihkan kamar Karl Heinz, semuanya terdiam. Bahkan Yuki yang memang sejak awal mengetahui rencana pemuda tak jelas yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya juga saudaranya melongo melihat sebuah mansion besar yang ada dihadapannya.

 _Ini sih sudah bukan kamar lagi, melainkan satu mansion harus dibersihkan juga!_ Batin Yuki.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan," Yui angkat bicara. "Bukankah ini artinya kita melakukan tes fisik, bukan tes mental."

Ucapan Yui seolah menyadarkan Sakamaki bersaudara. Detik kemudian mereka sama – sama berseru, mengeluh karena melakukan hal – hal tak biasa yang membuat mereka layaknya orang bodoh. Seperti Ayato yang menahan diri untuk tidak memakan takoyaki sampai hari ini, Kanato yang terus menerus meminum susu hingga wajah cowok itu terlihat makin pucat dibandingkan biasanya, atau seperti Subaru yang berusaha melakukan hal yang mungkin orang lain akan menganggap dirinya tidak waras. Yang lebih parah mungkin Raito. Karena wajah cowok bertopi itu hampir menyerupai manusia yang nyawanya akan dicabut oleh dewa kematian, begitu lesu dan tak bersemangat akibat cuka yang ia konsumsi akhir – akhir ini.

Yuki segera memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan dirinya yang sedang menahan tawa karena kebodohan Sakamaki bersaudara itu sendiri. Ia sama sekali tak percaya mereka akan melakukan banyak hal diluar logis hanya karena tak ingin kalah dari saudara – saudaranya. Tapi, tetap saja ia sama sekali tak percaya dengan apa yang disuguhkan saat ini. Mansion besar yang ia yakini lebih luas dibandingkan dengan mansion Sakamaki bersaudara, harus dibersihkan oleh mereka semua, tak terkecuali dirinya karena ia termasuk Mukami. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang," gumamnya.

"Ano," ujar Yui angkat suara lagi. "Jika memang kalian tidak ingin melakukannya, bagaimana jika kalian izinkan aku yang melakukannya?"

Usulan Yui membuat semua orang menoleh padanya, temasuk dirinya.

"Hah?! Apa kau sedang melamun, chichinashi?!" seru Ayato.

"Huwah... Emuneko-chan memang do-M," sindir Kou.

"Bitch-chan, sepertinya kau memang anak yang baik," sambung Raito.

"Oi, apa kau tau seberapa besar mansion dihadapan kita ini?!" tanya Subaru. "Bisa berhari – hari kalau kau membersihkannya sendirian."

"Apa kau meremehkan kami?" tanya Kanato, kesal. "Aku paling benci dengan orang macam dirimu, Yui-san."

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain selain membersihkannya bersama – sama," Reiji akhirnya angkat bicara setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Kusso!" decak Subaru. "Jika tak ada pilihan lain, aku akan menghancurkan semuanya. Entah apa itu yang ada didalam mansion ini."

"Wah... sepertinya akan ada yang bersenang – senang setelah ini," ujar Raito.

"Benar. Itu dia," sahut Ayato. "Kita tunjukan pada oyaji kalau kita juga bisa melakukan hal mudah seperti ini."

"Rasanya akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar," gumam Yuki, melihat Sakamaki bersaudara yang mendadak menjadi semangat setelah mendengar usulan Subaru. "Aku tak pernah berhenti berpikir kalau mereka benar – benar bodoh."

"Yu-chan juga berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Kou, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yuki.

"Apa kau akan membantu mereka, Yuki, Kou?" Ruki bertanya.

Baik Yuki dan Kou menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau Karl Heinz-sama marah padaku," sahut Kou.

"Bolehkah... jika aku...mengintip... mereka?" tanya Azusa.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengintip mereka?" Yuuma berbalik tanya.

Yuki tak mendengarkan dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan oleh saudaranya maupun rencana yang akan Sakamaki bersaudara lakukan. Ia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dari saudaranya untuk mendengarkan suara yang sejak tadi mengajaknya untuk berbicara. Senyuman jelas tergambar diwajahnya ketika suara itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau memang punya anak – anak yang menarik, hingga aku tak tahu harus berkata apa... Eh?! Itu tidak mungkin aku tertarik pada mereka... Hahaha, mungkin kau benar... Mereka memang pantas dihukum karena telah meremehkan ayahnya sendiri..."

* * *

Author : Ukh, maaf sekali kalau cerita sampingan ini sama sekali tak bermutu TwT. Habisnya diri ini sudah tak ada ide untuk membuat cerita sampingan. Selain itu juga, cerita sampingan ini dibuat berdasarkan Drama CD tokutennya. Makanya, mina san jangan heran jika alur ceritanya pernah dengar disuatu tempat. Bukan berarti ini plagiat atau semacamnya loh. Hanya dibuat ulang menurut sudut pandang OC tersayangku, Yuki. (tadinya) Tapi, pada akhirnya, Yuki disini hanya sebagai tokoh sampingan alias hanya sebagai peran pendukung saja. Ukh, gomennasai nee, Yuki-chan.

Yuki : Ah... Author-san, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Pada dasarnya aku kan memang hanya karakter tambahan yang dijadikan karakter utama dalam fanficmu.

Author : *nangis sambil meluk Yuki. Ukh! Yuki-chan kau terlalu baik!

Yui : Maaf menganggumu, Author-san. Sudah waktunya untuk membalas review dari minna.

Author : Ah iya, benar juga *mengelap air matanya dengan bajunya. Baiklah, sekarang saatnya membalas review keren dari pembacaku yang keren : Ukh terima kasih banyak ya. Bukan kok, ini cuman cerita sampingan ketika Yuki masih bersama Mukami. Kalau untuk season 2 nya sih, ditunggu aja ya. Oh iya, akan kusampaikan juga salammu pada Yuki. Yuki-chan kau dapat salam firaxarika -san.

Yuki : Ah, terima kasih telah mengingatku firaxarika-chan

Yang berikutnya ada Qyresh : Terima kasih atas sarannya. Nanti akan kupikirkan cerita sampingan yang nggak ribet alur ceritanya. Aduh tolong jangan terlalu dipaksa juga ya, apalagi sampe diancem pake cambuk atau semacamnya *loh? Soalnya masih ada urusan dunia nyata yang harus diurus huhuh TwT

Anda tau siapa : Wah, terima kasih banyak. Walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu hahaha

Sepertinya hanya segini saja untuk balasan review kali ini. Makasih sekali lagi yang masih mau membaca fanfic tak jelas ini. Padahal aku sendiri aja bingung kenapa bisa banyak yang suka sama fanfic ini. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Pokoknya beribu terima kasih pun kayaknya belum cukup untuk kuucapkan pada mina semuanya.

Oh iya, yang punya ide untuk cerita sampingan ini silahkan review aja atau bisa PM diriku. Nanti, akan kubuat cerita sampingan yang mina mau. Sekalian membantu Author payah ini untuk mendapatkan ide.

Okeh, kelihatannya segini dulu ya pertemuan kita kali ini *loh? Ditunggu log mina~


	4. The First Friends Which Forgotten

**The First Friends which Forgotten**

 _Sudah hampir satu bulan dirinya berada dirumah orangtua asuhnya yang keduanya adalah pemuda. Jika yang satu nampak biasa saja, justru cenderung pendiam, yang satu lagi justru terlihat aneh untuk ukuran seorang pemuda. Penampilannya yang terlihat menyentrik dengan rambut pirang dan warna matanya yang merah. Selain itu, kepribadiannya juga kelewat ceria hingga membuat dirinya dan pemuda yang satunya lagi terkadang kerepotan. Meski orangtua asuhnya aneh seperti ini, ia cukup merasa senang. Perlahan dirinya mulai terbuka karena uluran tangan yang terus menerus ia terima dari kedua pemuda itu. Kehangatan yang diterima benar – benar membuatnya nyaman hingga dirinya merasa bahwa ia adalah seorang anak, bagian dari orangtua asuhnya._

 _Hingga suatu hari, ketika dirinya memohon untuk pergi bermain diluar karena merasa jenuh terus – menerus berada dirumah, ia bertemu dengan seseorang dihutan. Lebih tepatnya tiga orang yang wajahnya hampir sama. Dirinya yang merasa penasaran dengan ketiga anak itu mencoba melihatnya dari kejauhan. Ia ingin sekali bergabung dengan permainan mereka. Namun, ia tak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk menghampiri mereka. Ia takut jika ajakannya itu ditolak dan menoreh luka dihatinya. Maka dari itu, ia mengambil jarak. Tapi, sepertinya ia tak perlu karena salah satu dari ketiga anak itu mengetahui keberadaannya yang sejak tadi melihat mereka bertiga. Dirinya langsung bersiap – siap untuk lari, namun terlambat karena lengannya keburu dicekal oleh anak laki – laki itu._

 _"Kenapa kau melarikan diri?" tanya anak laki – laki itu._

 _"A-a-aku... hanya... itu..."_

 _"Ayato-kun, ada apa?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka, anak laki – laki yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan anak laki – laki yang sedang mencekal lengannya._

 _"Ah, anak ini sejak tadi memperhatikan kita," jawab Ayato, si anak laki – laki itu. Mata hijaunya berpaling lagi pada dirinya, membuatnya sedikit ketakutan. Namun, senyum lebar dari cowok itu langsung membuyarkan ketakutannya, membuatnya terdiam. "Apa kau mau main bersama kami?" tawarnya._

 _"A-apakah... boleh?" tanyanya tak yakin._

 _"Tentu saja," jawab si anak laki – laki satunya. "Semakin banyak semakin menarik."_

 _Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan masuk kedalam lingkaran mereka. Ia mengenali Ayato, yang menawarkan dirinya bergabung, Raito, anak laki – laki yang warna rambutnya sama dengan Ayato, dan Kanato yang terlihat lebih murung dibandingkan dirinya dan selalu memeluk boneka beruang. Awalnya, ia cukup kewalahan juga mengikuti permainan mereka bertiga. Terlebih untuk Ayato yang sepertinya kelewat semangat karena bertambah teman barunya._

 _"Aku... sudah... tidak kuat... lagi," keluhnya sambil mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah._

 _"Aku... juga sudah tidak... kuat," sahut Kanato, setuju dengan dirinya._

 _"Kalian berdua payah," ejek Ayato. "Hanya berlari seperti itu saja sudah kelelahan begitu. Kalian tidak sebanding denganku."_

 _Raito yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan. "Tenaga Ayato-kun benar – benar hebat ya."_

 _"Ah, kelihatannya aku sudah harus pulang," ujar dirinya tiba – tiba._

 _"Oi oi, jangan bilang kalau kau ingin melarikan diri," tanya Ayato curiga._

 _"Untuk apa aku melarikan diri?" dirinya balik bertanya. "Aku tidak boleh mengkhawatirkan orangtua asuhku."_

 _"Orangtua asuh?" tanya Kanato. "Orangtuamu yang sebenarnya?"_

 _Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak tahu," jawabnya. Dirinya segera bangkit, membersihkan debu yang menempel pada pakaiannya, dan pamit pada ketiga anak itu. Namun, sebelum dirinya benar – benar pergi, suara seorang anak menghentikannya._

 _"Oi, siapa namamu?" tanya Ayato._

 _"Yuki," jawabnya. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Meski langkah kakinya kecil dan dirinya sangat kelelahan, ia memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari. Ia sudah berjanji untuk pulang sebelum tengah malam. Namun, ia melanggarnya. Entah hukuman apa yang akan ia terima jika janjinya dilanggar._

 _Sesampainya disebuah pondok kecil, tempat tinggalnya sekarang, ia berhenti dan mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Kemudian, ia mendorong pintunya dan tak menemukan siapa – siapa. Ia memanggil orangtua asuhnya, namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Napas lega keluar dari mulutnya begitu tahu kedua orangtua asuhnya sedang tak ada dirumah. Ia berjalan kearah dapur dan mengambil segelas air, untuk menghilangkan rasa kering yang ada ditenggorokannya. Usai minum, ia menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala, memutar kembali mengenai harinya bersama sikembar tiga yang baru saja ia temui hari ini. Sebuah senyum mengembang tatkala ia mengingat salah satu sikembar yang mampu membuat harinya begitu menyenangkan._

 _"Wah, Yuki-chan tersenyum," ujar seseorang padanya, terkagum. "Baru kali aku melihat senyummu yang menawan."_

 _Ia langsung bangkit dan melihat seorang pemuda yang ia kenali sebagai orangtua asuhnya. "A-aku tidak tersenyum," bantahnya._

 _Sebuah sentuhan pelan terasa dipuncak kepalanya. Ia menengadah dan melihat orangtua asuhnya yang satu lagi tengah tersenyum sambil membelai rambut hitam panjangnya. "Senyum lebih cocok untukmu."_

 _"Betul kata Ryouhei-kun," sahut pemuda yang berada didepannya. "Kau harusnya lebih banyak tersenyum, seperti aku."_

 _"Aku tidak mau seperti Karl, nanti dianggap aneh karena sering tersenyum tak jelas," tukasnya._

 _Tawa terdengar pelan dari Ryouhei, sementara Karl Heinz hanya menggerutu sambil memeluk dirinya. Kehangatan yang ia dapat dipondok kecil itu benar – benar membuatnya nyaman hingga terlintas dalam benaknya untuk tinggal disini selamanya. Didalam lubuk hatinya, meski hanya kecil bagaikan batu kerikil, ia sungguh berterima kasih pada kedua pemuda itu._

 _Sejak dirinya bertemu dengan sikembar, ia jadi semakin sering meminta izin untuk keluar. Awalnya mengundang kecurigaan pada Ryouhei, orangtua asuhnya. Namun, Karl menyuruh Ryouhei untuk membiarkan Yuki melakukan apa yang ia sukai. Karena diperbolehkan, ia langsung keluar rumah, berlari ketempat dirinya bertemu dengan sikembar tiga. Padahal ia tahu kalau tak akan semudah itu bertemu dengan mereka. Mungkin saja pertemuan mereka hanyalah sebuah kebetulan ketika dirinya sedang merasa kesepian. Tapi, melihat sikembar tiga yang sedang asyik bermain ditempat yang sama, tanpa ragu – ragu ia langsung menghampiri mereka._

 _"Osse yo Yuki," ujar Ayato yang melihat kedatangan Yuki._

 _Yuki hanya terkekeh pelan._

 _"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali, Yuki-chan," sahut Raito. "Apa ada sesuatu?"_

 _Yuki kembali terkekeh. "Aku senang karena bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi."_

 _Ayato berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat dirinya merasa heran. "Apa kau segitu inginnya bertemu denganku?"_

 _"Hah?! Chi-chigau yo!" tukasnya. "U-untuk apa aku bertemu denganmu?"_

 _"Buktinya kau senang bisa bertemu kami lagi."_

 _Yuki mendengus dan berjalan kearah Kanato yang sejak tadi duduk dibawah pohon. Ia kemudian memeluk cowok berambut ungu itu. "Aku datang karena ingin bertemu dengan Kanato-kun, bukan Ayato-kun."_

 _"Kalau aku?" tanya Raito. "Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?"_

 _"Tentu saja, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Raito-kun," sahut Yuki._

 _Ayato yang tak terima mulai mengejar Yuki, sedangkan dirinya mulai melarikan diri dari kejaran anak laki – laki itu. Hutan ditengah malam yang sepi dan terkesan menyeramkan menjadi tak terasa menyeramkan sama sekali karena tawa dari keempat anak itu. Semua permainan mereka lakukan, entah itu hanya berlarian seperti sekarang atau mencoba menangkap kelelawar atau hewan yang lewat. Permainan aneh pun mereka mainkan hanya untuk bersenang – senang. Bahkan sikembar Ayato mengajarkan banyak hal pada Yuki karena dirinya memang tidak tahu apa – apa._

 _Ia benar – benar bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan mereka._

 _"Apa hari ini aku juga boleh keluar, Ryouhei-san?" tanya Yuki hati – hati._

 _Ryouhei hanya diam diatas meja kerjanya, memfokuskan dirinya pada sesuatu. Yuki berjalan kearah orangtua asuhnya dan mencoba meminta izin kembali. Namun, belum ia berkata sesuatu sebuah tatapan tajam ditujukan padanya. Ia langsung berdiam diri ditempat, ketakutan akan kilat kemarahan, kekesalan, dan... entah apa lagi yang terpantul dimata Ryouhei. Sebuah tamparan langsung mendarat dipipinya, membuatnya semakin ketakutan._

 _"Keluar dan jangan ganggu diriku!" bentaknya._

 _Yuki langsung bangun dan keluar dari kamar Ryouhei. Baru kali ini ia melihat orangtua asuhnya semarah itu. Ia sama sekali tak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga Ryouhei menjadi marah seperti itu. Air matanya sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya, mengancamnya untuk jatuh. Ia menyeka kasar matanya, menolak untuk menangis. Jika ia menangis saat ini, ia berani bertaruh Ryouhei akan memarahinya lebih dari ini. Usapan pelan dipuncak kepalanya membuatnya mendonggak, melihat Karl Heinz yang tengah tersenyum padanya._

 _"Jangan menangis, Yuki-chan," ucap Karl Heinz menenangkan. "Bagaimana kalau kau kuajak ketempat yang asyik? Aku yakin senyummu yang menawan itu akan kembali seperti semula."_

 _"Tempat... asyik?"_

 _Karl Heinz menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian menyuruh Yuki untuk menutup matanya dan untuk mengosongkan pikirannya. Yuki sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan. Namun, ia lebih baik mengikuti perkataan Karl Heinz jika tidak ingin mengalami sesuatu yang buruk lagi._

 _"Nah, sekarang buka matamu," ujar Karl Heinz._

 _Begitu ia membuka matanya, ia melihat hamparan mawar putih dimana – mana, membuat senyumnya melebar. "Huwa... banyak mawar putih," serunya senang. "Kirei!"_

 _Karl Heinz tersenyum, senang karena Yuki sudah kembali ceria seperti biasanya. "Kau boleh menjelajahi tempat ini sesukamu, Yuki. Jangan sungkan," sahutnya. "Aku akan menjemputmu jika urusanku sudah selesai."_

 _Yuki menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai berlarian mengelilingi taman mawar putih itu. Ia sama sekali tak tahu kalau ada tempat seindah ini, entah dirinya berada dimana. Ia sungguh bersyukur mengikuti perkataan Karl Heinz ketika pemuda itu akan membawanya ketempat yang asyik. Rasa penasaran mulai meraba dirinya, memintanya untuk menjelajahi tempat ini lebih jauh. Akhirnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya. Tempat itu begitu luas hingga seperti berada didunia lain. Bangunan besar yang ia duga sebagai rumah mengundang perhatiannya. Namun, ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Karena menurutnya tidak sopan jika langsung masuk begitu saja jika rumah itu memang ada yang menghuninya._

 _Suara anak – anak langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sosok yang ia rindukan hari ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung berlari dan memeluk anak laki – laki itu. Akibat pelukannya yang tiba – tiba, baik dirinya dan anak laki – laki itu terjatuh diatas tanah._

 _"Huwa... siapa kau?!" tanya anak laki – laki itu. Tapi, begitu ia mengenali sosok yang tengah memeluknya, senyum langsung mengembang diwajah tampannya. "Ternyata kau. Kelihatannya kau benar – benar menyukaiku ya."_

 _"Aku... tidak menyukaimu," bantah Yuki. Ia segera bangun dan melepaskan pelukannya._

 _"Daijoubu, Yuki-chan?" tanya Raito._

 _"Ya ampun, baru kali ini aku melihat anak perempuan sepertimu, Yuki-san," sindir Kanato._

 _Melihat wajah Ayato yang tengah tersenyum mengejek padanya, membuat air matanya tak bisa ditampung lagi. Dirinya yang menangis tiba – tiba membuat sikembar tiga langsung panik._

 _"O-oi, kau kenapa?" tanya Ayato panik._

 _"Yu-yuki-chan, hontou ni daijoubu na no?" sambung Raito yang semakin panik._

 _Yuki mengangguk sambil menyeka kasar matanya, bermaksud untuk menghentikan air matanya. Namun, diseka berkali – kali pun air matanya tetap tidak mau berhenti. Bahkan Kanato yang tadinya tak peduli sampai meminjamkan sapu tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Yuki. Setelah mendapat perlakuan tak biasanya dari sikembar tiga, akhirnya Yuki mulai tenang dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Sebuah helaan napas panjang meluncur keluar begitu Yuki menyelesaikan ceritanya._

 _"Hanya karena kau dibentak seperti itu, makanya kau menangis seperti kehilangan sesuatu," ujar Ayato kecewa. "Kupikir masalah yang kau hadapi sangat serius."_

 _"A-apa boleh buat!" tukas Yuki. "Aku belum pernah melihat Ryouhei-san semarah itu padaku sebelumnya. Karena itu, begitu melihat kalian bertiga aku merasa lega dan... entahlah, aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang saat ini sedang kurasakan."_

 _Sebuah belaian halus terasa dipuncak kepalanya. Begitu ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat Kanato yang tengah mengelus puncak kepalanya. "Yuki-san... benar – benar orang aneh."_

 _"Entah aku harus berterima kasih padamu atau marah padamu, Kanato-kun," cibir Yuki._

 _Ayato tertawa, membuat Yuki semakin mengembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal. "Kau benar – benar menarik. Kelihatannya keputusanku tepat menjadikanmu teman."_

 _Alis Yuki bertaut. "Eh? Teman?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Kau adalah teman kami dan kami adalah temanmu," jawab Ayato bangga._

 _"Apa Yuki-chan tidak berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Raito._

 _Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak. Kalian adalah temanku," tukasnya. "Teman... pertamaku."_

 _Si kembar tiga tersenyum pada Yuki, terutama Ayato karena senyumnya yang paling lebar. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Yuki untuk bermain disekitar mansion yang ternyata milik keluarga mereka. Menurut cerita mereka bertiga, masih ada tiga anak lain yang merupakan saudara mereka, meski berbeda ibu. Namun, kelihatannya Yuki tak memiliki waktu untuk merasa penasaran dengan saudara mereka yang lain. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin bersama dengan sikembar tiga, teman pertama yang ia buat setelah keluar dari sangkar yang bernama kesendirian._

xxx

Yuki memangku tangannya dibawah dagu sambil menatap keluar jendela. Pikirannya melayang kepada mimpi yang ia lihat tadi siang. Sungguh bukan mimpi yang indah ketika dirinya melihat masa lalunya yang tidak menyenangkan. Begitu ia mulai mempercayai akan uluran tangan seseorang, ia langsung dikhianati dengan mudah. Bodohnya, ia sama sekali tak bisa dan tidak memiliki pemikiran diri untuk melarikan diri dari penjara yang ia sebut dengan "rumah." Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatinya. Mimpi yang ia lihat sebelum melihat dirinya yang dulu sungguh mimpi yang indah.

Ia bertemu dengan tiga orang anak laki – laki yang ia akui sebagai teman pertamanya.

Selama ini ia tidak pernah ingat mengenai ketiga anak laki – laki itu. Mungkin karena kejadian selanjutnya yang membuat kenangan indah itu tertutupi dengan rasa sakit yang ia derita. Namun, kenapa selama ini ia melupakannya. Ia kira teman pertama yang berhasil ia miliki adalah orang yang saat ini menjadi keluarganya. Tapi, nampaknya bukan karena mimpi itu memperlihatkan hal yang berbeda dari apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini.

"Selain itu, kenapa nama ketiga anak laki – laki itu seperti nama sikembar tiga Sakamaki?" gumamnya. "Apa memang mereka bertiga?"

"Are? Ada Yuki-chan rupanya disini," ujar seseorang.

Yuki menghela napas panjang dan menoleh kesampingnya, menemukan Ayato juga Raito yang tengah membawa Yui bersama mereka. Tak lama kemudian, muncul Kanato yang kebetulan sedang berjalan kearah mereka berempat. Cowok berambut ungu itu segera bergabung dengan Ayato dan yang lain, menanyakan apa yang mereka lakukan. Seperti tak mempedulikan kehadiran Yuki, ia memanfaatkan waktunya untuk memperhatikan sikembar tiga. Kepribadian juga perilaku mereka sangat berbeda dengan dimimpinya. Terutama Ayato yang berada didepan matanya dan Ayato yang berada didalam mimpinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat kuso onna?" tanya Ayato, mengetahui Yuki yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka.

Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Tidak mungkin orang yang sama ya," ujarnya, membuat sicowok berambut merah itu menautkan alisnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku baru saja membuang waktuku yang berharga hanya untuk melakukan hal tak berguna," ujar Yuki lagi. "Oi, kau harus tanggung jawab kepala merah."

"Hah?!" seru Ayato tak terima. "Kau mengajak ribut ya?!"

Yuki menjulurkan lidahnya dan bersiap untuk lari. Ia berlari sekencang yang bisa sebelum tertangkap oleh sibungsung kembar tiga Sakamaki. Tanpa ia sadari, senyum terulas dibibirnya, seolah mengingat kenangan yang telah ia lupakan selama ini.

* * *

Osse (dari kata osoi) : Lama

Chigau : Bukan

Hontou ni daijoubu : Kau benar - benar baik - baik saja

* * *

Author : Waaayyy, akhirnya selesai juga membuat side story yang ketiga ini. Sempet bingung karena nggak tahu harus nulis apa lagi. Tapi, setelah membaca berbagai macam hal mengenai karakter diabolik lovers, eh kedapetan ide deh buat nulis side story ini. Senangnya bukan main diri ini *menari sambil nebar bunga

Yuki : Ckckck, Author-san kelihatannya seneng banget ya bisa nyelesain fanfic ini. Tapi, benarkah aku dulu pernah bertemu dengan Ayato-kun dan yang lain? Kok aku nggak ingat ya?

Author : Kan sudah kuingatkan tadi diside story nya Yuki-chan.

Yuki : Tapi... aku masih tidak percaya. Author-san kan tahu sendiri Ayato-kun, Kanato-kun dan Raito-kun seperti apa. Memangnya pas mereka kecil, mereka sebaik itu? Ih... mengingatnya saja membuatku merinding.

Ayato : *nendang pintu sembarangan Oi, apa maksudnya ini Author! Sejak kapan aku pernah bertemu dengan kuso onna?!

Raito : Hng~ aku juga tidak ingat kapan aku bertemu dengan Yuki-chan. Aku hanya ingat ketika ia datang kemansion pertama kali bersama Bitch-chan. Apa kau mengingat sesuatu Kanato-kun?

Kanato : *menggelengkan kepalanya Sungguh tak menyenangkan jika harus bertemu dengan Yuki-san yang sama kasarnya dengan saudara laki - lakinya yang hobi berkebun tak jelas itu

Yuki : Hei! Jangan samakan aku dengan Yuuma-kun ya! Lagipula aku juga tidak percaya kalau aku bertemu dengan kalian saat kecil. Selain itu mengatakan teman pertama, uh tubuhku langsung merinding. *melirik kearah Ayato

Ayato : Apa yang kau lihat hah kuso onna?!

Yuki : Siapa juga yang melihatmu, dasar kepala merah *menjulurkan lidahnya

Ayato : Nani?!

Author : *menghela napas Ya ampun, tak kusangka reaksi dari mereka akan begini. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik saya membalas review yang telah diberikan dari firaxarika-san

firaxarika : Yup, tepat sekali. Walaupun mungkin ya, bakal ada side story yang akan menjelaskan lebih jelas ketika Yuki dan Mukami masih kecil. Tapi, akan kuusahakan untuk membuat side story seperti judulnya. Oh, aku juga kepikiran untuk menulis side story mengenai "summer" karena memang sudah memasuk musim panas. Terima kasih banyak loh untuk idenya. Kurasa Yuki-chan dan yang lain akan menantikan sekali side story mengenai "summer" ini. Hahaha, nggak apa kok kalo komen atau review firaxarika-san panjang - panjang. Malah mengharapkan hahaha.

Okeh. Untuk mina yang saat ini sedang membaca fanfic ini, bisa menuangkan ide atau merequest side story seperti apa. Ditunggu loh hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

Author : *sujud berulang kali Gomennasai minna! Lagi - lagi aku menelantarkan fanfic ini. Huwaa! Beginilah jadinya jika masih duduk dibangku pendidikan. Harus berkutat dengan yang namanya tugas dan ujian. *menangis histeris

Yuki : Aduh, Author-san. Kami mengerti kok. Jadi jangan menangis lagi *memeluk bahu Author

Yui : Itu benar, Author-san. Kami tahu kok kalau Author-san sudah berjuang keras *memeluk sambil mengelus kepala Author

Kou : Tapi, Author-chan, kenapa lama sekali? Bukankah ujianmu sudah berlalu berminggu - minggu lalu. Kenapa baru update sekarang?

Ayato : Meski tak mau mengakuinya, aku setuju dengan si pirang. Buat apa peduli dengan tugas dan ujian? Buang - buang waktu saja. Lebih baik update terus fanfic ini.

Author : Kau tak akan pernah mengerti penderitaanku, kepala merah.

Ayato : Nan da to?!

Raito : Tapi, aku cukup menantikan kok chapter selanjutnya. Kalau tidak salah mengenai musim panas kan. Kalau bicara soal musim panas pastilah, khuhu...

Reiji : Yare yare, apa yang kau pikirkan hingga darah keluar dari hidungmu, Raito?

Subaru : Sudah pasti hal yang tak benar. Kono hentai yarou ga

Yuuma : Ma, tapi memang benar sih. Musim panas = laut = bikini, sudah pasti membuat semua orang menantikannya *tertawa

Kanato : Dasar hentai

Yuuma : Nan da to oi Kuma?!

Shuu : Ukh! Suaramu itu berisik! Mau musim panas atau bikini itu bukan urusanku.

Yuuma : *mendecak kesal Huh! Aku tak peduli dengan pendapar seorang NEET.

Author : Shuu-san kalau kau bicara seperti itu, kau tak akan bisa melihat sosok Yui-chan dalam baju renang loh. Kau mau?

Shuu : *tersenyum meremehkan Heh! Perempuan macam dia memakai baju renang? Sama sekali tak cocok

Ayato : Tashika ni, aku setuju dengan Shuu. Chichinashi dakara na.

Author : *menggeram kesal Dasar kepala merah dan pemalas tak tau diri

Azusa : Nee Ruki... kalau begini caranya... Author-san... tidak akan sempat membalas... review dari... pembaca...

Ruki : *menghela napas Kalau begini caranya, biar aku saja yang membalasnya.

*memasang senyum untuk oluna36 Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya, nanti akan kusampaikan langsung pesan manis mu pada Author-san

firaxarika Terima kasih kembali. Nantikan chapter mengenai musim panas ini ya. Iya, Author-san memang akan membuat chapter ketika kami semua masih kecil. Tapi, itu untuk nanti ya. *muncul perempatan dikening Ruki Eh? Yuki cocok dengan Ayato? Benarkah itu? Kok aku mendadak merasa kesal ya? *tertawa pelan kita lihat saja bagaimana Author-san menulis reaksi kami dari saran firaxarika-san ini. Mengutip dari kalimat Autho-san, review panjang - panjang itu nggak apa - apa kok

Qyresh Wah, ternyata Author-san punya pembaca riang sepertimu. Terima kasih sudah memberikan review pada fanfiction Author-san. Pasti dia akan senang sekali. Ya, pemikiran Karl Heinz-sama memang tak pernah bisa ditebak. Apalagi oleh anaknya sendiri. Maka dari itu aku sangat menghormati beliau meski terkadang permintaannya yang aneh - aneh. Beliaulah penyelamat hidupku. Oh, tentu saja boleh. Baik yang versi kecil maupun versi dewasanya. Dengan senang hati. Kurasa Author-san juga tak keberatan. Begitu juga denganku *suara kecil Karena dengan begitu, pengganggu untuk mendapatkan Yui semakin besar. Benarkah? Akhirnya Qyresh-san mengerti juga. Yuki sejak dulu memang manis. Sampai sekarang pun masih manis. Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah memberikan reviewnya.

Guest Ya, akan kusampaikan pesanmu untuk Author-san *sambil mencium punggung tanganmu

Author : Eh?! Ruki yang membalas review nya? Huwah... terima kasih banyak ya. Jika sudah menyangkut Yuki-chan atau Yui-chan, aku bisa langsung lepas kendali. Perasaan cinta yang berlebih untuk OC sendiri dan karakter utama hehehe

Ruki : Huh! Lain kali jangan biarkan emosimu meledak seperti itu. Beruntung aku mau melakukannya, karena kau sudah berusaha keras diujianmu.

Author : *tersipu A-arigatou...

Yuki : Tapi, kalau Ruki nii yang membalas review, kok aku merasakan perasaan tak enak ya. Ruki nii tidak berbuat hal yang aneh - aneh kan tadi?

Ruki : *tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Yuki Ada yang harus kita bicarakan, Yuki. Ayo ikut aku sebentar.

Yuki : Eh?! Chotto! Ruki nii!

Author : Wah... apa Yuki-chan akan baik - baik saja ya?

Azusa : Khawatir... dengan... Yu-chan... Author-san?

Author : Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku tidak khawatir. Apa Azusa tidak melihat tatapan mata Ruki?

Kou : *menepuk pelan pundak Author Daijoubu da yo Author-chan. Ruki-kun hanya akan memberikan sedikit "hukuman" pada Yu-chan

Author : Eh?! Hukuman?! *berubah pucat Harus menyelamatkan Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan! *menyusul Ruki dan Yuki

Kou : Sepertinya, aku sudah mengatakan hal yang tak perlu ya?

Azusa : Kou... kau sengaja... ya?

Kou : Bagaimana ya~ Oh iya, daripada itu. *berbalik arah pada pembaca Untuk Emuneko-chan tachi tetap terus baca fanfiction milik Author-chan ya. Nanti pasti akan kuberikan kalian hadiah untuk Emuneko-chan yang patuh. Sore jya, mata ne~


	6. Doki Doki no Natsu Yasumi

**Doki doki no Natsu Yasumi**

Matahari bersinar terang, angin yang membawa aroma asin berhilir lembut, birunya laut yang tak kalah indahnya langit cerah. Sungguh hari yang sempurna untuk memulai sesuatu hal yang baru.

"Umi da!" seru Yuki dan Kou berbarengan.

Layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan kesayangannya, Yuki dan Kou berlarian menuju pinggir pantai. Mereka berdua sama sekali tak mempedulikan teriakan Yuuma yang menyuruh mereka untuk menata barang – barang yang dibawa. Karena sama sekali tak dibalas, Yuuma menyerah dan menata sendiri, meski barang yang dibawa pun sebenarnya tak banyak.

"Yuuma-kun, Azusa-kun! Kocchi kocchi!" seru Yuki, menyuruh kedua kakaknya itu untuk bergabung dengan dirinya.

"Azusa, jangan lakukan hal yang aneh selama dilaut ya," nasihat Yuuma. "Bisa repot kalau kau sampai tenggelam."

Azusa menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Un... wakatta yo... Yuuma..."

Karena tak kunjung datang, Yuki akhirnya menghampiri kakaknya itu. "Ah iya Ruki nii, kau mau bermain bersama juga?" tawarnya ketika melihat Ruki yang sudah tenggelam pada bukunya.

"Tidak," jawab Ruki singkat. Yuki menghela napas, merasa bodoh akan pertanyaan yang diajukan padahal sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Ketika ia ingin kembali bermain dipinggir pantai, suara Ruki menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau bermaksud bermain tanpa memakai baju renang?"

Yuki menautkan alisnya, kemudian melihat apa yang ia kenakan. Hanya berupa kaus putih polos tanpa lengan dan celana denim yang bisa dibilang sangat pendek. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Jangan katakan padaku kalau Ruki nii ingin melihat sosokku dalam pakaian renang," ujar Yuki menggoda. "Kalau iya, Ruki nii harus menunggu sebentar lagi."

"Heh, kau memakai bikini sekalipun, tak mungkin ada yang mau melirik kearahmu," sindir Yuuma.

Yuki mendengus. "Lihat saja nanti," ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari apa yang ia tunggu sejak tadi. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika ia berhasil menemukannya. Meski ditengah aroma asin laut yang cukup tajam, ia masih tetap bisa menemukan aroma mereka. Karena baginya, walau memang tak seistimewa aroma saudaranya, aroma mereka lumayan baginya, mengingat mereka adalah keturunan vampire murni.

"Yui-chan!" seru Yuki sambil berlari kecil kearah gadis berambut pirang yang tak jauh dari hadapannya. Mendengar nama yang dipanggil oleh Yuki, membuat saudaranya menoleh, menatap tak percaya. Yui dan Sakamaki bersaudara berada dipantai yang sama dengan mereka.

"Yuki-chan, kebetulan sekali kita bisa berada dipantai yang sama," ujar Yui nampak senang. "Kau juga sedang berlibur musim panas?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Yuki. "Jika bicara mengenai libur musim panas, pastilah laut dan pantai."

Berbeda dengan Yuki dan Yui yang nampak senang karena bisa bertemu kembali, Sakamaki bersaudara justru kelihatan tidak senang melihat gadis itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak senang melihat Mukami bersaudara ditempat yang sama. Yuki yang menyadari hal itu segera mengajak Yui untuk mengganti baju mereka, meninggalkan aura tak menyenangkan untuk yang lain. Awalnya Yui merasa tak nyaman dengan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakamaki dan Mukami, namun bujukan Yuki membuahkan hasil. Terlebih dengan satu kalimat yang kelihatannya mampu membuat gadis cantik berambut pirang itu berubah pikiran.

"Wah, tak kusangka kita akan bertemu dengan Mukami bersaudara," sahut Raito bersuara.

"Sungguh kebetulan yang tidak menyenangkan," sambung Kanato.

Ayato mendecak kesal. "Ini membuatku makin kesal saja."

"Mungkinkan si perempuan Mukami itu yang merencanakannya?" tanya Subaru. "Tak mungkin bisa kebetulan bertemu dengan Mukami disini."

"Itu tidak mungkin," tukas Reiji, membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Sangat jelas kalau Ayahanda lah yang menyuruh kita pergi kepantai ini."

Yuuma mendengus pelan. "Huh! Benar – benar kebetulan yang mengerikan untuk liburan musim panas tahun ini."

"Ya," sahut Ruki setuju. "Karl Heinz-sama memang orang yang tak pernah bisa ditebak."

Karena merasa bodoh menghabiskan waktu dengan berdebat maupun saling bertatapan, mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan kegiatan yang sudah direncanakan. Tak ada yang peduli dengan kegiatan masing – masing. Kou yang biasanya akan jahil pada Sakamaki bersaudara, kali ini membiarkan mereka dan asyik bermain (mengajarkan) dengan Azusa. Sikembar tiga Ayato dan Raito juga bermain sendiri, meninggalkan Reiji yang sibuk dengan persiapan dipantai.

"Minna, omatase!" sahut sebuah suara.

Matahari yang tadinya tak mau mengeluarkan sinarnya layaknya musim panas, mendadak berubah untuk menyesuaikan musim. Angin laut pun langsung berhembus pulan, meniupkan sosok mereka berdua dengan lembut. Orang yang melihat mereka berdua pasti akan langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka, terpesona. Sama halnya dengan Sakamaki dan Mukami bersaudara. Bahkan Ruki yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan bukunya dan Shuu yang bermalasan dibawah payung pun berhasil dialihkan perhatiannya. Semburat merah juga terlihat diwajah Yuuma, Kou, dan Subaru, meski tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka pun, Yuki bisa melihat dari ekor matanya, ada beberapa cowok yang hampir pingsan atau bahkan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

 _Kekuatan berubah perempuan memang menakutkan,_ batin mereka semua.

Sebuah perubahan mendadak dari Yuki dan Yui yang langsung disambut oleh reaksi tak terduga. Bagaimana tidak, karena biasanya dalam berpenampilan Yuki hampir menutupi tubuhnya dengan sweater atau cardigan panjang dan kaus kaki yang menutupi hampir seluruh kakinya. Kali ini, gadis berambut hitam itu memakai sebuah bikini berwarna toska muda dengan celana denim pendeknya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memakai bawahannya karena merasa lebih cocok seperti itu. Berbeda dengan Yui yang benar – benar memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut bikini sederhana berwarna pink pucat dan renda hitam dibagian celananya sebagai hiasan, yang membuat gadis itu makin manis.

Yuki tersenyum sendiri melihat reaksi dari Sakamaki dan Mukami bersaudara yang sudah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Tapi, ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan mendapatkan reaksi yang sepert itu. "Benarkan Yui-chan. Kubilang juga apa," ujarnya bangga. "Mereka pasti akan langsung tak bisa berkata apa – apa melihat kita."

Wajah Yui yang tadinya merona semakin merona karena tak biasa memakainya. Sebuah bikini sederhana berwarna pink pucat dengan renda hitam sebagai pemanisnya dibagian celananya. "Ta-tapi Yuki-chan, ini kan... baju renangmu," sahutnya tak enak. "Apa tak apa aku memakainya?"

"Tenang saja. Baju renang itu memang kusiapkan untukmu kok, Yui-chan," jawab Yuki. Ia semakin terkekeh melihat wajah beberapa dari mereka yang mulai memerah. "Ini kusiapkan untuk menggoda mereka."

Seperti tersadar kedunia yang seharusnya, Yuuma berseru. "Apa maksudmu hah, Yuki?!"

Yuki langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Yui dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Demo, daijoubu ka Yu-chan?" tanya Kou tiba – tiba, membuat Yuki menoleh pada cowok berambut pirang itu. "Punggungmu terlihat dengan jelas loh."

Bikini yang Yuki pakai saat ini memang cukup berani karena sungguh mengekspos punggunggnya, memperlihatkan tato bunga mawar hitamnya. Yuki tersenyum lebar. "Daijoubu da yo," jawabnya pelan. "Sa, daripada kita berbicara hal yang tidak menarik, lebih baik kita bermain sepuasnya!"

Dimulailah libur musim panas bersama Sakamaki bersaudara dipantai. Awalnya, Yuki mengajak mereka untuk bermain voli pantai yang langsung disambut baik oleh Yuuma dan Kou. Mereka akan berhadapan dengan Ayato, Subaru, dan Shuu yang diajak paksa oleh Yuki. Memang cowok tertua Sakamaki bersaudara itu tidak mau, namun lagi – lagi sesuatu yang Yuki bisikkan berhasil membuat cowok itu mau. Ini membuat saudaranya merasa heran. Tapi, itu tidak perlu dibahas sekarang.

Permainan semakin panas karena baik kedua pihak tidak mau kalah. Selain itu, ada beberapa penonton, yang hampir semuanya gadis untuk mendukung permainan voli pantai mereka. Hampir semuanya mendukung Kou, yang notaben memang seorang idola. Tapi, ada juga yang mendukung tim Ayato, karena meski Yuki tak mau mengakuinya, ketiga orang itu memiliki wajah yang tampan. Ah, jangan lupakan juga dengan fans club rahasia mereka disekolah. Disisi lain, Yui menemani Raito juga Kanato yang bermain dengan pasir pantai, sepertinya sedang membuat istana pasir. Sementara Reiji dan Ruki yang memang tak ada niatan untuk bermain, bertugas menjaga barang bawaan mereka.

"Hah... ini tidak akan berakhir," keluh Yuki. Ia sudah kelelahan karena terus bermain voli pantai yang sejak tadi tak ada habisnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan permainan pada Yuuma dan Kou. Ia menghampiri Ruki yang masih sibuk dengan buku yang dibaca. Dibukanya botol dingin dan langsung meneguknya sekaligus, memberikan sensasi dingin ditenggorokkannya. Ia merasa terus diperhatikan oleh Ruki dan segera menoleh pada kakaknya itu.

"Ada apa, Ruki nii?"

"Jika dilihat sekilas, tanda kontrakmu itu mengerikan karena memiliki sulur berduri yang seperti siap menerkamu," ujar Ruki. "Tapi, jika diperhatikan lebih baik ada nilai bagusnya juga."

Yuki menghela napas panjang. "Akan kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

Matanya menangkap Azusa yang kelihatan asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya itu. Ia terpekik pelan melihat jari kaki Azusa yang dicapit oleh tiga ekor kepiting kecil. Dengan panik, ia langsung menarik paksa kepiting – kepiting itu. Tapi, karena ditarik paksa, darah keluar dari jari kaki Azusa membuat Yuki semakin panik.

"Daijoubu... da yo... Yu-chan..." ujar Azusa menenangkan. "Zenzen... itakunai... kara..."

"Daijoubu janai deshou!" tukas Yuki semakin panik. Ia merogoh saku celana denimnya, mencari plester. Beruntung ia memiliki plester, jika tidak bisa dipastikan dirinya akan semakin panik. "Po-pokoknya, tutup lukamu dengan plester ini. Nanti begitu kembali kepondok, aku akan mengobati lukamu."

Azusa tertawa pelan, merasa geli karena melihat Yuki yang panik karena lukanya. Padahal ini bukanlah pertama kalinya cowok itu sengaja melukai dirinya. Yuki yang menyadari Azusa menertawai dirinya, mengembungkan pipinya, merasa kesal sendiri. "Mou, aku khawatir padamu," sahut Yuki tak terima. "Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi ya."

Usapan pelan terasa dipuncak kepala Yuki. "Wakatta... arigato... Yu-chan..."

Suara teriakan pelan membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, Yuki bisa melihat bahwa Yuuma dan Ayato sedang beradu kehebatannya untuk menemukan semangka yang akan mereka hancurkan. Sorakan juga arahan yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu, membuat mereka kelihatannya cukup sulit menemukan semangka incarannya. Helaan napas meluncur keluar begitu matanya tak sengaja menangkap Raito yang mulai bermain dengan gadis – gadis. Bukan itu artinya ia cemburu. Ia tak akan pernah mau merasakan perasaan itu pada cowok playboy kelas kakap seperti Raito. Ia hanya berharap cowok itu tidak melakukan hal yang ia bayangkan.

Karena tak tahan dengan suara bisik itu, Yuki memutuskan untuk berjalan dipinggir pantai sejenak, menghilangkan kepenatan yang mendadak melanda dirinya. Sapuan ombak dikakinya membuat dirinya geli sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya dilirik oleh banyak orang, terutama oleh laki – laki. Tapi, ia tetap berjalan lurus, seolah tak memperhatikan mereka. Ia ingin menikmati kebebasan ini sejenak sebelum dirinya bergabung lagi dengan saudaranya maupun Sakamaki bersaudara. Ia akan membiarkan mereka bersama Yui untuk sementara waktu. Biarlah mereka berlomba untuk mendapatkan hati gadis itu.

Lama berjalan yang membuatnya sampai disebuah tempat yang cukup banyak batu – batu karang. Hempasan angin laut terasa sangat kencang ditempat itu, namun tak membuat dirinya takut. Ia duduk diatas pasir sambil memainkan pasir putih itu. Sungguh, ia benar – benar merasa nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Cih! Sepertinya, hari ini memang hari sial untukku."

Yuki yang mengetahui pemilik suara itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia menepuk pelan sampingnya, menawarkan sipemilik suara untuk duduk bersamanya. Tapi, ditolak mentah – mentah oleh orang itu.

"Wajahmu sama sekali tak menampakkan wajah kesal loh, Subaru-kun," ujarnya sambil menatap geli kearah sibungsu Sakamaki. "Apalagi begitu kalian melihat sosok Yui dalam baju renang, Pfuht-"

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" tanya Subaru tak terima.

Yuki memegang perutnya dan segera menghapus air mata yang berada disudut matanya, terlalu banyak tawa. "Aku... hanya membayangkan wajah kalian yang merona karena malu. Pfuht! Hahaha, ini benar – benar lucu!"

Subaru mendengus. Ia menyandarkan pungunggunya pada batu karang yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, menatap laut biru yang ada dihadapannya. Yuki juga menghentikan tawanya dan melakukan hal yang sama. Tak ada yang bersuara karena keduanya sama – sama menikmati ketenangan disekeliling mereka. Suara tawa juga sorak ria dari banyak orang dipantai itu terasa jauh sekali.

"Na, hitotsu ii ka?" tanya Subaru, memecahkan keheningan.

"Nani?"

"Tato mawar hitammu. Kau mentatonya sendiri?"

Yuki mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana ya. Aku serahkan pada imajinasimu saja, Subaru-kun."

"Itu bukan jawaban yang ingin kudengar," ketus Subaru.

Yuki hanya tertawa pelan. Ia kemudian bangkit dan berjalan mendahului Subaru. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali. Bisa gawat jika Yuuma-kun atau Kou-kun melihat kita berdua."

Baru beberapa langkah dirinya berjalan, suara Subaru yang memanggil dirinya membuat langkahnya berhenti. Ia segera menangkap benda apa yang dilempar kearahnya, sebuah jaket yang ia yakini sejak tadi dipakai oleh cowok itu. "Aku bukannya bermaksud baik," tukasnya. "Tapi, melihat tatomu yang menyeramkan itu, sama sekali tak cocok dengan sosokmu yang ma-!"

"Ma?" tanya Yuki. Alisnya bertautan ketika melihat Subaru yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Detika kemudian, cowok itu kembali memasang wajah garang yang membuat Yuki semakin heran dengan sikap Subaru yang tiba – tiba. Ia kemudian pergi dan memakai jaket yang diberikan oleh Subaru.

"Ini sih sama saja menjadi bukti aku baru saja bersama Subaru-kun," gumam Yuki. "Yah, biarlah."

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dibatu karang yang ada dibelakangnya. Ia berusaha keras menahan rasa malunya karena hampir mengatakan kata itu. Benar – benar diluar dugaannya ketika ia hampir berkata "manis" pada gadis Mukami itu. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Aku pasti sudah gila," umpatnya. "Tapi meski menyebalkan, untuk hari ini... dia manis sekali..."

* * *

Umi da : Laut

Kocchi kocchi : Sini sini

Minna, omatase : Semuanya, maaf menunggu

Zenzen itakunai kara : Sama sekali tidak sakit kok

Daijoubu janai deshou : Apanya yang baik - baik saja

Hitotsu ii ka : Boleh bertanya satu hal

* * *

Author : Waii akhirnya bisa ngeposting juga chapter mengenai musim panas ini. Haduh, penuh perjuangan sekali membuatnya. Sama sekali nggak kebayang jika harus membuat reaksi para lelaki itu ketika melihat sosok Yuki dan Yui dalam balutan baju renang. Yuki-chan! Yui-chan! Maukah kau mengelus kepalaku karena telah berjuang?

Yui : Aduh, Author-san ini *mengelus lembut rambut Author*

Yuki : Ckck! Author-san, aku tau kau baru saja berusaha keras. Tapi, kalo hanya begini saja, aku sama sekali tidak puas.

Author : *bangkit dari keputusasaannya Tenang saja. Chapter musim panas nggak hanya akan berakhir disini. Masih ada ide yang lebih gila lagi untuk musim panas ini.

Yuki : *tertarik Wah, apa itu? Oshiete oshiete

Author : *tertawa senang Mana mungkin kuberitahukan padamu, Yuki-chan. Yui-chan, boleh kupinjam telingamu sebentar?

Yui : *mendekat pada Author Nan desuka?

Author : Jadi begini... terus begitu... nah, terus begini lagi... bla bla bla

Yuki : *kesal sendiri Ukh! Apa sih?! Aku juga ingin tahu

Yui : *tersenyum lebar Oh tentu saja. Aku kan sudah merasakannya lewat game yang telah diproduksi oleh *piip* Lagipula ini kan fanfiction milik Author-san. Itu terserah Author-san saja maunya seperti apa.

Author : *Senang tingkat dewa Okeh! Aku suda dapat izin dari Yui-chan. Langsung saja tanpa basa basi akan kutulis chapter selanjutnya *fokus pada laptop

Yuki : Nee, Yui-chan, memangnya Author-san meminta apa padamu?

Yui : Khukhukhu, kita lihat saja. Baiklah mina san, entah apa yang akan disajikan oleh Author-san, tetap ditunggu ya. Oh iya, jika ada yang mempunyai saran atau request mengenai chapter musim panas ini, silahkan langsung tulis dikotak review. Jangan sungkan sungkan loh. Author-san akan sangat menghargai ide, saran, dan request kalian.

Yuki : Dan jangan lupa untuk review dan semangatnya juga. Biar Author-san semakin semangat buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Ah iya *bisik bisik kalo perlu paksa Author-san juga buat ngelanjutin season ke2 dari fanfic sebelumnya. Okeh minna

Yuki dan Yui : Sore ja mata ne mina san/minna!


	7. The First Firework Festival

**The First Firework Festival**

"Sejauh mata memandang... aku hanya melihat manusia," keluh Yuki. "Benar – benar lautan manusia."

Yui yang mendengar keluhan Yuki hanya tertawa pelan. "Sudah kubilang pasti akan ramai, Yuki-chan."

"Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menduga akan _sangat_ ramai seperti ini!"

xxx

Beberapa hari setelah dirinya bersama Yui, saudaranya, dan Sakamaki bersaudara, Yuki mulai merasa bosan dengan kegiatan yang biasa. Ia akui, ia menikmati tiap harinya ketika bermain dipantai. Banyak sekali kegiatan yang menarik dimatanya hingga ia yakin dirinya akan pingsan ditempat. Apalagi ia sering menantang Sakamaki bersaudara, dengan seenaknya, olahraga air yang ada dipantai itu. Walaupun pada akhirnya, ia akan kabur diam – diam dan membiarkan saudaranya yang mengurus sisanya. Ah, jangan lupakan menggoda saudaranya juga Sakamaki bersaudara dengan memanfaatkan Yui dalam sosok baju renang.

"Bosan," keluh Yuki, melemparkan pasir yang ada ditangannya kesembarang arah.

"Oi, jangan lempar pasirnya kearahku," tukas Yuuma kesal.

"Tidak biasanya Yu-chan bosan seperti itu," ujar Kou.

"Itu karena keinginannya untuk bermain sudah terpenuhi beberapa hari ini," timpal Ruki. "Wajar jika dia merasa bosan."

Yuki mengganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui ucapan Ruki. "Un. Semua permainan sudah dilakukan, menggoda kalian juga sudah. Malah sampai bosan aku melihat reaksi kalian, tak berubah... Aw! Kenapa kau memukulku, Yuuma-kun?!"

"Itu hukuman karena seenaknya menggoda kami," timpal Yuuma yang makin membuat Yuki mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bilang saja kau senang, Yuuma-kun," tukas Yuki tak mau kalah. "Harusnya aku memotret wajahmu, biar kau tau raut wajahmu seperti apa ketika melihat Yui-chan memakai bikini."

Yuki bersiap untuk kabur dari amukan Yuuma, namun ia justru terdiam, begitu juga dengan yang lain ketika yang dibicarakan datang tiba – tiba.

"Ada apa, Yui-chan?" tanya Yuki.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang sibuk, Yuki-chan?" Yui berbalik tanya. Alis Yuki bertaut melihat ekspresi Yui yang sedikit ragu – ragu akan kedatangannya kemari. "Apa... kau mau membantuku?"

"Kenapa Yuki harus memba-"

"Boleh. Apa yang harus kubantu?" potong Yuki cepat sebelum Yuuma melemparkan ucapan tajamnya.

"Tte, Oi! Jangan seenaknya memotong ucapanku!" seru Yuuma tak terima.

Yuki terkekeh pelan, sementara Yui semakin memucat melihat aura yang tak enak dari cowok penyuka berkebun itu. Karena tak ingin lama – lama meladeni Yuuma, Yuki segera mengajak Yui untuk pergi dari sana. Baru mereka berdua berjalan, langkah Yuki terhenti karena dipanggil oleh Ruki. Cowok itu berjalan kearah mereka dan menyerahkan sebuah jaket tanpa lengan berwarna abu – abu pada Yuki.

"Tutupi tubuhmu," perintahnya. "Sebagus apa pun "tato" dipunggungmu, tetap saja memberikan kesan mengerikan."

"Arigatou, Ruki nii," ucap Yuki senang dan langsung memakai jaket pemberian kakaknya itu. Ia segera pergi membantu Yui. Rupanya gadis berambut pirang itu dimintai, atau lebih tepatnya disuruh oleh Reiji untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk makan dua hari kedepan. Karena daftar barang yang dimintai Reiji cukup banyak, ia berpikir akan sulit membawanya ketika pulang. Terlebih lagi tak ada satu pun Sakamaki bersaudara yang berniat untuk membantunya. Bahkan Subaru, yang didepan terlihat tidak mau tapi dibelakang merasa senang (dasar tsundere!) sedang dalam keadaan, benar – benar tidak mau membantu. Alhasil ia harus pergi sendiri.

"Dan kau melihatku yang kelihatan bosan lalu mengajakku untuk mencari suasana baru?" ujar Yuki mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri.

Yui terkekeh pelan. "Yah... kupikir Yuki-chan akan membantuku, makanya aku mencoba mengajakmu," sahutnya. "Tapi, jika kau memang tidak mau..."

"Ii yo," sela Yuki. "Memang benar, aku sedang sangat sangat sangat bosan. Sama sekali tak ada hal menarik yang bisa dilakukan."

Sesampainya disupermarket yang tak jauh dari pantai, Yui membagi daftar belanjaan yang dibawanya pada Yuki. Mereka berpencar untuk mencari apa saja yang tertulis didaftar dan kembali berkumpul ditempat mereka datang tadi. Karena tak mungkin jika mereka langsung membayarnya sementara uang yang diberikan oleh Reiji ada pada Yui. Memang cukup merepotkan karena Yui berkata untuk memilih secara hati – hati apa yang diada didalam daftar. Ia juga mengerti bagaimana sifat Reiji jika apa yang mereka lakukan tidak sesuai dengan harapan cowok berkacamata itu. Tapi, ia cukup senang bisa melakukan kegiatan belanja seperti ini. Sejak dirinya berada dipondok yang notaben diberikan oleh Karl Heinz untuk Mukami, mereka tak pernah keluar untuk hal seperti ini. Karena anehnya, dibelakang pondok terdapat kebun sayur walaupun tak seluas yang ada dimansion. Bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan pun juga terlihat sangat cukup untuk liburan kali ini. Maka dari itu, melihat bahan – bahan segar didepannya membuatnya cukup senang.

"Begitu pulang, aku akan memberitahukan ide – ide ini pada Ruki nii," gumam Yuki pada dirinya sendiri. "Kalau ditangan Ruki nii, masakan apa pun pasti akan enak deh."

Tak lama dirinya kembali ketempat yang dijanjikan, Yui muncul dengan satu keranjang penuh bahan makanan. Yuki yang melihat itu benar – benar tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dimasak oleh Reiji.

 _Ano megane... benar – benar tak bisa diprediksi,_ batin Yuki. Setelahnya mereka menuju kasir, yang anehnya sama sekali tak terlihat terkejut melihat belanjaan mereka yang sangat banyak. Padahal pengunjung dibelakang mereka melongo, heran melihat tumpukan belanjaan yang sangat tak biasa. Usai membayar, dengan susah payah mereka berdua membawa barang belanjaan menuju pondok milik Sakamaki.

"Jika aku dibolehkan memukul ano kuso megane, pasti akan kulakukan," ancam Yuki.

"Yuki-chan, entah mengapa cara bicaramu seperti Ayato-kun," sahut Yui khawatir. "Tapi, kelihatannya keputusanku tepat mengajakmu."

"Ya. Belanjaan sebanyak ini tak mungkin dibawa olehmu sendirian," ujar Yuki membenarkan. Belum ada separuh perjalanan Yuki mendadak berhenti disebuah mini market. Ia meletakkan barang bawaannya dibangku taman yang ada disebelah mini market dan menyuruh Yui untuk berisitirahat sejenak, sementara dirinya membeli sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, Yuki datang dengan membawa sebungkus plastik berisi minuman dingin dan dua buah es krim. Yui hendak protes karena harus segera pulang dan memberikan barang belanjaannya pada Reiji. Tapi, paksaan Yuki berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan Yui dan gadis itu melahap pelan es krim bagiannya.

"Ah iya, Yui-chan," sahut Yuki tiba – tiba. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celana denim pendeknya dan memberikan selembar poster pada gadis berambut pirang disebelahnya. "Kau mengerti apa maksudnya ini?"

Yui mengambil poster itu dan membacanya. Mata merah jambunya melebar, tak menyangka dengan apa yang ia baca saat ini. "Yuki-chan, dimana kau mengambil poster ini?"

"Diberikan oleh kasir dimini market tadi," jawabnya. "Jadi, apa maksudnya?"

"Ini poster untuk festival kembang api tahun ini," sahut Yui senang. "Tak hanya itu, festival itu diadakan dikota ini dan malam ini."

"Festival kembang api?" tanya Yuki. Ia berpikir sejenak, seperti mengingat sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian, mata birunya memancarkan kesenangan yang sama seperti Yui. "Maksudmu festival yang banyak kedai makanan kecil dan diakhir acara akan ada kembang apinya?"

Yui mengangguk mantap yang disambut dengan jeritan pelan Yuki. "Wah, ikitai! Zettai iku, hanabi taikai!"

"Ah demo... bukannya kau tak suka tempat ramai, Yuki-chan?" tanya Yui, yang membuat Yuki terdiam sejenak. "Acara festival kembang api seperti ini, pasti akan ramai sekali."

"Daijobu yo," sahut Yuki, mencoba bersikap positif. "Aku tak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat kembang api."

xxx

Yuki menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jika saja ia mendengarkan peringatan Yui mengenai betapa ramainya festival ini, ia pasti akan dengan senang hati menolaknya. Tapi, apa yang sudah terlanjur dilakukan tak bisa diulang. Ia sudah berada ditempat festival diadakan, berada diantara banyaknya orang yang datang untuk menikmati festival. Ia juga melihat banyaknya gadis yang memakai yukata, membuatnya sedikit iri karena ingin memakainya juga.

"Kan sudah kukatakan padamu," sahut Yui yang berkali – kali melihat Yuki menghela napas. Yuki kembali menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir yang aneh – aneh. Saat ini, ia harus bersenang – senang, melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan tali yang bernama kebosanan.

"Baiklah. Karena kita berdua sudah terlanjur disini dan tak ada mereka yang menganggu, kita keliling kedai makanan yuk," ajak Yuki. "Perutku sudah berbunyi sejak tadi."

Yui mengangguk mantap dan segera menggandeng tangan Yuki supaya adik Mukami bersaudara itu tidak tenggelam dalam lautan manusia ini. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Yuki yang bagaikan anak kecil karena bingung harus memakan apa. Yah, ia akui disini ada banyak sekali pilihan makanan menggoda untuk dimakan. Setelah memutuskan untuk memakan apa, Yuki segera mengantri untuk membeli makanannya, sementara Yui sudah pergi kekedai yang lain.

"Wah, kalau Ayato-kun melihat takoyakimu, ia pasti akan mengambilnya," ujar Yui.

"Jika sikepala merah itu ada disini," sahut Yuki.

"Hoo... aku penasaran siapa yang kau maksud dengan kepala merah?" tanya seseorang.

Merasa mengenal suara dan aroma yang ada dibelakangnya, tanpa sengaja Yuki tersedak dengan takoyaki yang ada dimulutnya. Yui buru – buru memberikan botol minumnya pada gadis berambut hitam itu. Setelah meredakan batuknya, Yuki langsung menghujani tatapan menusuk untuk orang yang baru saja mengganggu dirinya makan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Seenaknya saja kau menggangguku menyantap takoyakiku?!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri, kuso onna," tukas Ayato tak mau kalah. Ia mendecih pelan ketika melihat Yui yang berada dibelakang Yuki. "Kupikir kemana chichinashi pergi, ternyata berada ditempat ramai menyebalkan begini."

Baru saja Yuki ingin membalas Ayato, wajahnya semakin kesal lantaran melihat Sakamaki bersaudara yang berjalan menuju mereka. Pekikan pelan terdengar ketika mereka berjalan menuju tempatnya dan Yui berada. Helaan napasnya semakin keras.

"Kupikir aku bisa bersenang – senang dengan Yui-chan, pengganggu malah semakin bertambah," rutuk Yuki pelan. Ia memekik pelan ketika sebuah tinju mendarat dipuncak kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Yuuma-kun?!"

"Berhentilah membuat kami khawatir dengan dirimu yang menghilang tiba – tiba!" seru Yuuma kesal.

"Yang penting Yu-chan sudah ketemu," timpal Kou. "Tapi, tidak baik loh menyembunyikan hal menarik ini pada saudaramu, Yu-chan. Sebagai adik perempuan yang selalu kubanggakan, harusnya kau membaginya pada saudaramu."

Yuki menghela napas, lagi. "Terkadang, aku berharap untuk tidak menjadi saudaramu, Kou-kun."

"Kenapa... berkata seperti itu... Yu-chan?" tanya Azusa.

"Daripada meributkan ikatan persaudaran kalian, bukankah lebih baik menikmati festival ini?" tawar Raito tiba – tiba. "Tangan dan kakiku sudah gatal untuk berjalan kesana kemari."

"Kau mau melakukan apa itu bukan urusan kami, hentai yarou," ujar Yuuma.

Memang ada benarnya ucapan Yuuma barusan. Oleh karena itu, meski sebenarnya Yuki tak mau, ia menjalani saja festival ini bersama saudaranya karena Yui dan Sakamaki bersaudara sudah menghilang entah kemana. Bagaikan anak kecil yang tak pernah merasakan festival, mereka berlima (ralat berempat karena Ruki tidak berisik seperti yang lain) mulai kesana kemari, menyerbu kedai makanan yang menurut mereka enak. Karena sebelumnya Yuki sudah memakan takoyaki, walau diganggu oleh Ayato, ia memutuskan untuk membeli makanan yang lain dan pilihannya jatuh pada _ringoame_.

Meski ramai, ternyata Yuki masih bisa menikmati festival ini. Buktinya, ia dengan seenaknya menantang saudaranya dikedai tembak – tembakan, siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan hadiah utama harus menuruti yang menang. Yuki dan Kou memulai duluan, namun tak ada yang berhasil menang. Dilanjutkan dengan Yuuma melawan Azusa, meski sebenarnya cowok itu lebih senang menembak kearah dirinya sendiri. Sama seperti sebelumnya, kedua cowok itu tak ada yang berhasil. Ayato muncul tiba – tiba dan menantang Ruki yang sejak tadi hanya menonton pertandingan saudaranya. Tanpa melihat pertandingan ini, Yuki sebenarnya sudah menduga siapa yang akan menang dan benar saja dugaannya. Ruki menang dengan sekali tembakan, membuat Ayato menantang ulang karena tak terima.

Ketika dirinya ingin mengajak yang lain untuk pergi, mendadak datang segerombolan gadis, mengerubungi Kou. Sulit untuk menembus para gadis yang kelihatannya penggemar Kou itu. Yuki menyerah dan mengajak Yuuma serta Azusa untuk pergi kekedai lain. Tapi, baru saja Yuki memalingkan matanya kedua saudaranya itu sudah menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan dirinya ditengah kerumunan. Yuki menarik napasnya, mencoba mengendalikan rasa kesal yang mendadak muncul itu. Alhasil, ia menjelajahi tempat festival itu sendirian. Ditempat yang terlihat banyak sekali meja, ia melihat Kanata dan Reiji disana, seolah mengusai tempat itu. Alisnya bertaut, bagaimana bisa kedua _orang_ itu mengusai tempat umum dengan Reiji yang menikmati tehnya sambil membaca buku dan Kanato yang menikmati berbagai makanan manis dihadapannya. Ia kembali berpikir dari sudut pandang lain.

 _Ya, kemungkinkan itu pasti bisa mengingat siapa mereka,_ batin Yuki.

Ia kembali melangkah dan matanya melihat Raito yang berada dicelah – celah kedai. Tempat itu cukup gelap karena berada dibelakang. Ia penasaran dan bermaksud untuk mengintip. Tapi, segera ia hentikan mengingat bagaimana sifat cowok itu. Matanya menangkap seorang cowok berambut mencolok yang hanya berdiri dibawah pohon, tak melakukan apa – apa. Seringaian muncul dibibir Yuki dan ia berjalan kearah cowok itu. Baru saja dirinya berjalan, mata cowok itu terbuka, menampilkan warna merah darahnya yang menurut Yuki lumayan cantik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan coba – coba mendekat atau kuhajar kau," ancam cowok itu.

Yuki tertawa pelan sambil melangkah mendekat, tak mempedulikan ancaman barusan. "Jangan seperti itu Subaru-kun," ujarnya. "Kau tau, auramu yang menyeramkan itu membuatmu dijauhi loh. Kalau begini caranya kau tak mungkin bisa menikmati festival ini."

"Aku tak peduli."

"Mou, lalu kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Yuki. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika melihat raut wajah Subaru yang berubah, tapi langsung kembali seperti sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga Subaru kembali menghujani Yuki dengan tatapan menusuknya. "Kau datang karena Yui-chan, kan?"

"Chigee!" elak Subaru. "Untuk apa aku datang demi gadis menyebalkan itu? Merepotkan saja!"

"Ayolah, jangan mengelak Subaru-kun~" sahut Yuki tertawa. "Ngomong – ngomong, dimana Yui-chan? Dia tidak bersamamu?"

"Mana aku tau!" seru Subaru. "Cepat pergi sebelum kesabaranku habis!"

Yuki menghela napas dan segera pergi sebelum apa yang dikatakan Subaru benar – benar terjadi. Ia tak ingin melihat festival ini hancur hanya karena dirinya telah membangunkan serigala yang sedang tidur. Sebuah pengumuman mengenai kembang api hinggap ditelinganya. Ia sangat menantikan kembang api, tapi dari tempatnya berdiri kelihatannya sulit untuk melihat kembang api dengan jelas. Oleh karena itu, ia berjalan ketempat yang lebih sepi untuk mendapatkan pemandangan bagus. Ia sengaja memasuki kawasan hutan yang ada dibelakang tempat festival diadakan dan menemukan sebuah tempat yang kelihatannya cukup bagus. Tempat itu seperti taman kecil yang sudah tak terawat. Namun anehnya memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi Yuki. Apalagi disana cukup sejuk yang membuat rambut hitamnya tertiup pelan.

Ia nyaris saja jatuh kebelakang jika tidak segera menahan berat tubuhnya. Dadanya berdebar kencang karena rasa kaget yang melandanya tiba – tiba. Penyebabnya bukan hantu atau hal mistis aneh, melainkan anak tertua Sakamaki sedang tertidur disebuah bangku kayu.

"Mou Shuu-san! Kau membuatku nyaris terkena serangan jantung," keluh Yuki.

Kelopak mata Shuu yang tertutup terbuka sedikit, melihat Yuki yang berada didepannya. "Terkena atau tidak, kau tidak mungkin mati."

"Tentu saja bisa," sergah Yuki. "Asal Shuu-san tahu, aku masih berstatus manusia disini."

"Dou de mo ii," sahut Shuu. "Apa maumu kemari? Kalau ingin menggangguku, lebih baik jangan karena aku sedang tak ingin diajak bercanda sekarang."

"Sayangnya aku kemari untuk melihat kembang api, bukan untuk menjahilimu. Jadi, tenang saja."

"Kenapa pula harus disini? Carilah tempat lain."

"Tidak mau," tolak Yuki tegas. "Ini tempat umum, bukan hanya milik seorang Sakamaki Shuu seorang."

"Oi! Yuki!" seru seseorang dibelakang, membuat Yuki menoleh. Ia tahu pemilik suara itu, begitu juga dengan Shuu karena ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah tak menyenangkan. Sosok cowok tinggi berambut cokelat segera muncul dan berdiri didepan Yuki. Sama seperti Shuu, raut wajah Yuuma langsung berubah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama dengan NEET?!"

"Cih! Berisik!" ujar Shuu tak senang. "Kenapa pula kau kemari? Adikmu yang cerewet saja sudah cukup menggangguku."

"Aku kemari karena ingin menjemput anak ini," sergah Yuuma sambil menunjuk Yuki. "Ayo pulang, Yuki."

"Tidak mau! Aku sudah susah payah menemukan tempat ini untuk melihat kembang api," tolak Yuki.

Shuu mendengus. Ia hendak pergi dari sana, tapi lengannya dicekal oleh Yuki, membuat suasana hati cowok itu semakin buruk. Ketika ia hendak melontarkan kata – kata tajamnya pada gadis dihadapannya itu, suara menggelegar terdengar dilangit. Kembang api pertama meluncur dengan bebas dan memperlihatkan keindahannya. Dengan pasti, satu persatu kembang api bermunculan dilangit tepat dihadapannya. Keindahan itu membuat Yuki takjub hingga matanya berbinar senang. Nampaknya keindahan sesaat dari kembang api berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Shuu. Buktinya, saat ini ia terpaku akan keindahan warna warni kembang api. Sama halnya dengan Yuuma yang takjub dengan Shuu.

Diam – diam, Yuki melihat kearah Yuuma dan Shuu yang tak bisa berkata apa – apa dan terpaku pada kembang api dihadapan mereka. Sebuah senyuman muncul dibibirnya. Langsung saja ia mengamit lengan kedua cowok yang ada disebelahnya itu, tersenyum senang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yuki?" tanya Yuuma.

"Lepaskan!" perintah Shuu.

"Jangan banyak bicara," ujar Yuki. "Nikmati saja kembang api ini."

Baik Yuuma maupun Shuu hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali memandangi kembang api yang ada dihadapan mereka. Walaupun tak setakjub tadi berkat gangguan Yuki yang tiba – tiba mengamit lengan mereka, tapi mereka berdua cukup senang. Karena, meski tak bisa dipercaya kedua cowok itu tersenyum. Yuki yang melihat itu semakin mengembangkan senyumnya.

 _Jika seandainya kejadian itu tak pernah ada, pasti mereka berdua sudah menjadi sahabat baik, ya,_ batin Yuki berandai – andai. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan kedua cowok itu. Untuk saat ini, ia tak ingin menghancurkan kenangan indah ini sehingga memutuskan tidak berpikir hal yang aneh – aneh.

"Hanabi... kirei da ne, Yuuma-kun, Shuu-kun."

* * *

Ano megane : Si kacamata itu

Ikitai : Mau

Zettai iku, hanabi taikai : Pasti pergi ke festival kembang api

Ringoame : Permen apel

Chigee (dari katak Chigau) : Bukan

Dou de mo ii : Terserah

NEET : _Not in Education, Employment, or Training (_ panggilan Yuuma pada Shuu)

Hanabi kirei da ne : Kembang apinya cantik ya

* * *

Author : Wahahahaiii, akhirnya bisa kembali update chapter tentang musim panas lagi. Gimana minna menurut kalian? Bagus? Jelek? Atau malah kesannya maksa? Kayaknya chapter kali ini lebih mengarah kepilihan yang terakhir tadi ya hehehe.

Yuki : Sebenarnya aku tidak mau berkomentar karena masih sebal, tapi... baguslah Author-san, ada kemajuan "dikit" hahaha

Author : Ukh, entah aku harus bahagia atau malah sedih, Yuki-chan... *nangis dipojokan

Yui : Tapi, aku sama sekali nggak kepikiran kalau Author-san akan buat chapter mengenai festival kembang api. Bersama Sakamaki dan Mukami bersaudara pula. Bukannya Author-san bilang ma-Uph!

Author : *buru - buru bekap mulut Yui Ano Yui-chan, pembicaraan kita yang waktu itu jangan diungkapkan, nanti yang ada malah nggak seru.

Yuki : Pembicaraan apa?

Author : *geleng kepala cepat Bukan apa - apa kok, Yuki-chan. Nee Yui-chan?

Yui : Phuah... Un, sou ne... gomen Author-san

Yuki : *memiringkan kepalanya

Author : Jadi, biarlah Yuki-chan berpikir sejenak dan kita membalas review dari minna

Untuk Qyresh : Huwah... sasuga Qyresh-chan kau selalu memberikan review panjang yang entah mengapa membuatku tersenyum sendiri hahaha. Hng... untuk masalah akan ada atau tidaknya season 2 meski banyak nih sebenernya dari minna yang meminta diri untuk mulai menulis, tapi apa daya tangan ini terlalu malas mengetik dan otak ini malah berpikir hahaha. Tapi, jangan khawatir. Kemungkinan bikin season 2 nya ada, hanya baru point - point pentingnya saja. Oh, dan terima kasih atas sarannya. Kalau ada waktu, dengan senang hati membuat chapter berisi keanehan para Sakamaki dan Mukami bersaudara seperti usul Qyresh-san. Ukh... membayangkannya saja sudah membuak diri ini tertawa nggak jelas hahahaha

Guest : Wah... terima kasih banyak ya atas saran dan semangatnya, meski kayaknya kok serasa diancem olehmu Guest-chan. Tenang aja, sebenarnya untuk season 2 nya itu udah ada point - point penting dicatetan kecil dan tinggal dikembangin lagi nanti. Tapi, masalah kapan publish nya itu yang masih dipikirkan lebih lanjut hehehe. Tapi, makasih banget loh, sangat menghargai semangat yang diberikan Guest-chan hehehe.

Paradiso-Mango : Hehehe, terima kasih banyak. Tetep stay cool ama fanfic nggak jelas dari Author yang kelewat nggak jelas dan melenceng dari dunia ini ya hahaha

Huft... mungkin begini dulu balasan review dari minna. Tetap ditunggu loh review, saran, requestnya bahkan semangatnya.

Yuki : *menepuk pundak Author pelan Tenang saja, Author-san. Meski aku hanya OC, pasti akan kudukung semampuku

Yui : Setuju dengan Yuki-chan

Author : Yuki-chan... Yui-chan... Suki! *langsung meluk mereka berdua

Yuki : *terkekeh Tapi, tetep aja sayang banget ya. Padahal aku ingin sekali pergi kefestival itu berdua dengan Yui-chan tanpa diganggu oleh vampire - vampire menyebalkan itu.

Yui : Yuki-chan, mereka juga saudaramu loh

Yuki : *mendengus Huh! Saudara macam apa yang meninggalkan adiknya hanya untuk berdere - dere ria denganmu, Yui-chan?

Yui : *hanya tertawa pelan

Yuki : Tapi, diakhir cerita Yui-chan kau kemanakan Author-san? Padahal aku sudah bertemu dengan Sakamaki bersaudara, tapi tidak kelihatan juga Yui-chan dimana.

Author : *menyeringai, membuat Yuki merinding tiba - tiba Kau mau tau, Yui-chan ada dimana? Kau harus mau melakukan sesuatu untukku jika mau tau.

Yuki : Ukh! Sebenenya aku ingin tahu. Tapi, melihat seringaian Author-san yang seperti itu, lebih baik kubuat penasaran saja.

Author : Sayang sekali ya Yui-chan. Padahal akan menarik kalau Yuki-chan mau menerima tantanganku.

Yui : *menghela napas Jangan terlalu menjahili OC mu sendiri Author-san.

Author : Baiklah, kita sudahi dulu saja curhatan ini dan kembali bekerja. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk dimeja huhuhu

Yuki/Yui/Author : Mata ne minna~


	8. Chapter 8

Author : Minna! Gomen baru muncul setelah 2 bulan hiatus. Huwah! Aku ngga tau harus meminta maaf seperti apa ke minna biar bisa dimaafin.

Ayato : Itu masalah gampang, Author.

Author : Hah? Caranya?

Ayato : Hanya perlu memilih diantara 2 pilihan.

1\. Serahkan darahmu/ darah OC mu

2\. Buatkan cerita mengenai Ore sama yang menghisap darah OC mu

Yuuma : Oi! Kenapa kau meminta hal macam itu, hah?! Ngajak berantem ya?!

Kou : Sou da yo. Aku tak akan membiarkan Sakamaki menghisap darah Yu-chan.

Raito : Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk, Ayato-kun. Aku belum pernah menghisap darah Yuki-chan dan ini bisa menjadi kesempatan yang bagus.

Author : Ukh! Jika memang harus begitu, apa bo-

Yuki : Chotto matte, Author-san! Kau serius?! Aku belum menyetujuinya!

Author : Tapi, Yuki-chan...

Yui : *menepuk pelan pundak Author* Author-san, pikirkanlah dulu sebelum bertindak. Ya?

Kanato : Kenapa kau mendadak menjadi bijaksana, Yui-san?

Yui : Eh? Hen ka na? Tapi, menurutku itu benar kok.

Shuu : Mau benar atau salah, kehadiran Author nggak jelas itu sudah mengangguku mendengarkan musik. Oi, soko no Author, kau harus bertanggung jawab.

Author : *makin terpuruk dan akhirnya memilih diam dipojokkan*

Yuki : Hei! Jangan makin membuat Author-san terpuruk dong, Shuu-san.

Azusa : Tapi... kenapa... Author-san... baru muncul... sekarang?

Subaru : Bukannya aku ingin membela, tapi si Author itu punya kehidupan sendiri, kan? Kurasa dia sibuk dengan kehidupannya itu dan melupakan fanficnya sendiri.

Author : *mendadak bangkit dan menghampiri Subaru dengan mata berbinar* Subaru-kun! Hanya kau yang mengerti penderitaanku! Sou da yo. 2 bulan ini benar - benar neraka bagiku. Udah UTS ditambah dengan kegiatan yang nggak ada berhentinya. Plus kemarin ada kejadian yang membuatku harus mengonsumsi obat pahit. Benar - benar menyebalkan.

Ruki : Meski begitu, jangan sampai kau melupakan tanggung jawabmu sebagai author. Kau tak ingin kehilangan para readersmu kan?

Author : Ukh... *makin muram*

Yuki : Ruki nii benar - benar hebat. Sungguh bijaksana.

Yui : Tapi, pastinya Author-san sudah membuatkan fanfic untuk mina-san, bukan?

Author : *mendadak kembali ceria* Hahaha, tentu saja sudah. Memang ngga akan diposting sekaligus. Tapi, udah ada gambaran dan udah siap diposting. Tinggal direvisi sedikit habis itu selesai deh.

Yuki : Jya, nggak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan dong harusnya.

Author : Sebenernya... ada sih... satu...

Yuuma : Apa? Cepat katakan biar semua masalah ini kelar dan kita bisa melihat fanficmu lagi

Author : *bingung* Ung... sebenarnya, ada satu alasan lagi yang membuatku lupa dengan fanfic ini.

Kou : Nani, Author-chan?

Author : Kalian jangan marah ya. *ngambil napas panjang* Sebenernya, aku lagi bikin proyek fanfic K****o No B****e sama F**e! Emang belum dapat readers yang banyak kayak difanfic ini. Tapi, menurut teman - temanku itu bagus dan layak untuk diposting. Jadi, kemungkinan akan makin telat untuk update fanfic side story ini.

Yuki : Jya... bagaimana dengan kelanjutan fanfic ini? Katanya mau diadakan season 2, Author-san?

Author : Tenang saja, itu tetap akan dilanjutkan. Tapi, karena masih belum sempurna kurasa masih harus ditunggu lagi. Belom dapet informasi yang sepadan dengan apa yang dipikirkan.

*Semuanya terdiam. Hening, tanpa ada suara yang terdengar*

Author : Oi! Kalian jangan diam saja dong!

Ayato : Cih! Kukira apa. Ternyata hanya masalah sepele doang.

Author : Itu bukan masalah sepele, Ayato!

Raito : Tapi, Author-chan tetap akan melanjutkan fanfic ini kan?

Author : *mengangguk*

Yuki : Jya, tak ada masalah dong seharusnya. Apa pun itu, yang penting Author-san nggak meninggalkan kami seperti kemarin itu. Nee, Yui-chan?

Yui : Sou. Tetap semangat, Author-san.

Author : *terharu dan akhirnya menangis* Arigatou minna. Huweee!

Yui : *langsung memeluk Author*

Yuki : Oh iya, ngomong - ngomong, mana si megane itu? Dari tadi nggak kelihatan.

Shuu : Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Jangan mengangguku.

Yuki : Kau kan kakaknya, Shuu-san.

Yuuma : Sudahlah biarkan saja dia, Yuki. Percuma kau bicara pada seorang NEET.

Shuu : *memberikan death glare*

Yuuma : Ho? Kau mau berantem ya?

Yuki : *menghela napas* Baiklah minna, daripada kita saksikan kedua orang ini berantem, lebih baik kita berikan semangat pada Author-san yuk. Biar keinginan minna untuk bisa membaca Eternal Nightmare season 2 terwujudkan. Yah, sebagai OC dan secara tak langsung karakter utama dalam fanfic itu, kelihatannya aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Kalo begitu, kita nikmati saja yuk update-an fanfic Author-san. Oh iya, jangan lupa berikan review-nya ya minna. Biar Author-san makin semangat. Oh, jangan lupakan review buat proyek fanfic yang lagi dikerjakan Author-san.

Mata ne~


	9. Special Hallowen : Oni Gokko

**Special Hallowen : Oni Gokko**

 _Musim yang penuh dengan warna jingga dan merah telah menyambut kehidupan mereka. Suhu pun semakin dingin, mengingat dipenghujung bulan Oktober. Berbicara bulan kesepuluh dalam hitungan satu tahun tersebut, ada satu event yang kiranya sangat ditunggu oleh anak – anak penyuka permen dan misteri. Apakah ada yang mengetahui event itu?_

"Kalau bicara Oktober, pastilah Hallowen. Dan kalau bicara mengenai Hallowen, pasti... permen!" seru Yuki senang.

Yuuma yang mendengar seruan Yuki segera menyentil kening adik perempuannya, menyuruhnya untuk diam. "Urusse! Jangan banyak bicara dan bantu aku memanen sayuran ini!" bentaknya.

Yuki mengurucutkan bibirnya, sebal. Tapi, tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Yuuma. Cowok penyuka gula batu itu sedang senang bukan main karena sayuran hasil jerih payahnya telah tumbuh dan siap untuk dipanen musim ini. Tak lupa juga dengan sayuran labu, pesanan Yuki untuk Hallowen mendatang. Inilah alasannya mengapa Yuki, yang biasanya paling tidak mau berada diladang Yuuma, membantu kakaknya untuk memanen sayuran. Setelah memanen sayuran yang memang siap untuk diambil, Yuki mengangkut keranjang penuh sayuran itu kadalam mansion. Meski musim gugur, keringat tetap membasahi wajah kecil gadis berambut hitam pendek itu.

"Hora yo," ujar Yuuma, memberikan sebuah botol minum dingin padanya.

Yuki tersenyum lebar, menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Mau kau apakan labu sebanyak itu?" tanya Yuuma yang melihat satu keranjang besar penuh dengan labu kuning.

"Sudah pasti untuk membuat Jack O'Lantern," jawab Yuki senang. "Aku membantu OSIS untuk meramaikan acara Hallowen besok."

"Memangnya sekolah kita akan mengadakan acara Hallowen?" tanya Kou yang baru saja masuk ke dapur. "Aku tidak mendengar mengenai hal itu."

"Itu karena kalian semua sibuk dengan Yui-chan," sindir Yuki. Ia membuang botol minumannya dan kembali mengangkat keranjang labunya. "Aku akan mengantar labu – labu ini kesekolah. Sampaikan ke Ruki nii ya, kemungkinan aku akan pulang agak malam."

Tak sempat mendengar panggilan Kou, Yuki sudah melesat membawa keranjangnya ke limusin milik Mukami. Kou dan Yuuma hanya saling berpandangan dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

xxx

Detik berubah menjadi menit, menit berubah menjadi jam, jam berubah menjadi hari, dan hari berubah menjadi minggu. Tak terasa persiapan OSIS sekolah mereka, yang dibantu dengan keantusiasan Yuki selesai dengan sempurna. Sekolah malam tempat ia belajar telah disulap menjadi gedung hantu yang angket, namun masih ada kesan elegan mengingat siapa murid yang bersekolah. Karena hari ini Hallowen, tentu saja siswa yang datang diwajibkan untuk memakai kostum ala Hallowen. Tak terkecuali Sakamaki dan Mukami bersaudara.

"Uwah… sekolah kita benar – benar menjadi rumah hantu besar begini," ujar Ayato setengah menyindir.

"Kenapa kita harus ikut acara seperti ini?" tanya Kanato.

"Karena ini undangan dari sekolah," jawab Reiji sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Merepotkan saja," gerutu Shuu.

"Nee nee, aku kepikiran sejak tadi," sahut Raito. "Kenapa sejak tadi berangkat aku tidak melihat Bitch-chan?"

"Dia diseret pergi oleh si Mukami," jawab Subaru. "Cih, aku punya firasat tidak enak mengenai hal ini."

"Entah kenapa, aku sependapat denganmu, Subaru," sahut Kanato.

Dilain sisi, tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, Mukami bersaudara yang baru saja tiba terdiam sesaat ketika melihat perubahan sekolah mereka.

"Si Yuki benar – benar membantu acara seperti ini?" tanya Yuuma tak percaya.

"Kalau tidak, Yu-chan tak akan sesibuk itu beberapa minggu lalu," jawab Kou.

"Hallowen…"

Ruki menghela napas dan pergi duluan yang diikuti oleh ketiga saudaranya. Sekolah mereka benar – benar telah berubah. Cukup sulit membedakan mana guru juga murid karena semuanya memakai kostum. Tapi, hal yang tidak berubah adalah semuanya adalah manusia, kecuali Sakamaki dan Mukami bersaudara. Tentu saja, meski mereka semua adalah vampire, karena mereka murid sekolah ini, mereka diwajibkan untuk datang kesekolah memakai kostum Hallowen.

Secara singkat, Ayato dan Ruki memakai kostum iblis. Hanya saja yang membedakan adalah warna. Jika Ayato kostum iblis merah, sedangkan Ruki kostum iblis hitam. Kanato memakai kostum penyihir, Raito memakai kostum hantu dengan topeng Jack O' Lantern, Shuu memakai kostum bajak laut, Reiji memakai kostum vampire (padahal dia sendiri vampire!), dan Subaru memakai kostum mumi. Untuk Kou, ia memakai kostum nekomata, kostum kucing dengan ekor dua buah. Yuuma memakai kostum zombie dan Azusa memakai kostum Jack O' Lantern.

Dari kejauhan ditempat yang tak bisa dijangkau oleh Sakamaki dan Mukami bersaudara, sosok hitam memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Seringai lebar yang sanggup membuat bulu roma sekelilingnya berdiri muncul diwajahnya yang tak terlihat karena tertutupi tudung hitam.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, _Lucifer-_ ku," nasihat seseorang. "Kau membuat murid lain ketakutan dengan auramu."

"Gomen. Tapi, ini menyenangkan sekali," sahutnya semangat. "Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan permintaan egoisku."

Orang yang berada disampingnya hanya tersenyum lebar, menawan beberapa siswi yang lewat. Kemudian ia permisi karena masih ada pekerjaan yang memanggil dirinya. Sosok hitam itu kembali menghadap jendela, menatap para vampire yang akan menjadi korban mainannya.

xxx

"Minna!" seru Yuki ketika melihat saudaranya yang baru saja datang keruangan aula utama. Ia mendadak berhenti berlari ketika menyadari kostum apa yang dipakai oleh mereka. Mata birunya mendadak berkilauan.

"Ada apa dengan matamu yang berkilauan itu?" tanya Yuuma, merasa tak nyaman.

"Eh~ mataku memang seperti ini sejak dulu~"

"Yu-chan… kostum apa… yang kau… pakai?" tanya Azusa.

Yuki tersenyum sambil memutar tubuhnya, memperlihatkan kostum sederhana yang ia pakai. "Kostum dewa kematian," jawabnya. "Kakkoii desho?"

"Yu-chan, jangan katakan padaku kalau sabit yang kau bawa itu…" ujar Kou, sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya karena tidak mau apa yang dipikirkannya memang terjadi.

"Sou da yo. Ini sabit betulan," kata Yuki bangga. "Aku meminjamnya."

"Dari?" kali ini giliran Ruki yang bertanya.

Yuki menyeringai lebar, tak mau memberitahukan jawabannya. Suara dari podium menyita perhatian mereka, termasuk semua murid yang sudah berada diruangan aula utama. Sosok tengkorak tengah menjelaskan mengapa acara Hallowen diadakan disekolah mereka. Yuki kelihatan tidak sabar, entah karena apa dan itu membuat Mukami bersaudara sedikit khawatir. Mereka tahu betul siapa Yuki karena sudah lama mereka bersama. Jika Yuki terlihat tidak sabaran, pastilah ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi diacara Hallowen hari ini.

"Nah, untuk event utama hari ini OSIS telah menyiapkan satu acara yang pastinya akan membuat kalian semua kegirangan," ujar si tengkorak semangat. "Untuk lebih jelasnya, Shinigami Mukami Yuki, tolong maju kedepan."

Yuki segera maju keatas podium. Berbeda dengan tepuk tangan yang diberikan oleh siswa lain, baik Sakamaki dan Mukami justru langsung pucat. Apa yang ditakutkan menjadi kenyataan.

"Etto… saya tidak akan menjelaskan panjang lebar karena tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk mina-san bersenang – senang. Event utama hari ini sangat sederhana," ucap Yuki. Ia melihat siswa yang tengah menatap dirinya, menunggu. Seringaian khas milik Yuki terukir dibibirnya. "Kita akan bermain _oni gokko_!"

"Oni gokko?!"

"Sou desu. Nah, yang akan menjadi _oni_ adalah… kono Yousei-san desu."

Raut wajah Sakamaki dan Mukami bersaudara langsung berubah semakin pucat. Bagaimana tidak, karena yang memakai kostum peri tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Komori Yui. Sorakan untuk Yui semakin menjadi – jadi ketika gadis itu berdiri ditengah podium, disamping Yuki. Yah, memang terkesan kekanak – kanakan mengingat hari ini adalah hari Hallowen. Tapi, justru kostum inilah yang akan membedakan dirinya dengan semua murid. Yuki yang melihat saudaranya dari ujung matanya hanya terkikik geli.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan menjelaskan peraturannya," ujar Yuki. "Peraturannya sederhana. Mina-san hanya perlu mencapai sebuah menara tinggi dibagian timur sekolah untuk menangkap Yousei-san."

Sorakan senang semakin menggila diruangan aula utama.

"Untuk yang berhasil menangkap Yousei-san, akan dihadiahi sebuah permen yang luar biasa menyenangkan untuk mina-san," tambah Yuki, sengaja meningkatkan motivasi para murid. "Jya, mari kita hitung satu sampai sepuluh untuk membiarkan Yousei-san pergi kemenaranya!"

Begitu hitungan dimulai, Yui buru – buru pergi dari aula utama menuju menara yang telah dibangun khusus untuk hari ini. Setelah mencapai angka sepuluh, pintu ruangan aula utama dibuka perlahan oleh panitia yang telah bersedia disana. Baru saja mereka ingin keluar dari sana, suara Yuki kembali terdengar dari atas podium.

"Tapi, harap berhati – hati pada _Jack Frost._ Jika bertemu dengannya mina-san bisa saja tersingkir dari _oni gokko_ ini," Yuki memperingatkan. "Selamat bersenang – senang."

Aula utama mendadak menjadi sepi karena para peserta sudah keluar untuk menangkap Yui, termasuk Sakamaki dan Mukami bersaudara. Panitia yang berada bersamanya diruangan itu mendadak kehilangan kesadarannya, tertidur dengan lelap. Begitu juga dengan dirinya.

xxx

Satu jam telah berlalu sejak permainan Hallowen ini dimainkan dan sudah banyak sekali peserta yang gugur. Penyebabnya sudah pasti karena _Jack Frost,_ jebakan yang telah disiapkan, siapapun yang mengusulkan permainan ini. Kehadiran peri kecil yang terkenal nakal ini memang tak bisa dihindari, karena sangat suka muncul tiba – tiba. Sesuai dengan namanya, siapapun yang bertemu dengannya akan dibekukan dalam kurun waktu tertentu. Ah, dibekukan disini maksudnya dibuat tidur. Nah, sejak permainan dimulai pun belum ada yang berhasil mencapai menara yang dimaksud, termasuk para vampire itu. Karena selain kehadiran peri nakal itu, banyak sekali jebakan yang sudah disiapkan oleh dalang permainan ini (jebakannya beragam dan Author mengandalkan imajinasi reader tachi untuk membayangkan jebakan apa saja itu. Pasti menarik, ne~)

"Ukh, permainan apa sih sebenarnya ini?" keluh Kou. "Kalau begini caranya, kita tak akan bisa menangkap Emuneko-chan."

"Tapi... ini... menyenangkan..." ujar Azusa senang.

Diujung koridor yang mereka lalui, mendadak muncul makhluk kecil yang asyik terbang kearah mereka. Dengan cekatan, mereka berempat menghindari apa pun sinar yang dilontarkan makhluk kecil itu. Yuuma menghadang kedepan, menghajar si makhluk kecil hingga tak sadarkan diri. Ia sangat kesal saat ini dan perlu menyalurkan rasa kesalnya pada sesuatu.

"Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, akan kupukul dia!" sumpah Yuuma pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar," sahut Ruki setuju.

Ketika mereka hendak melanjutkan berlari, mereka melihat sosok yang seharusnya ditangkap. Seringaian muncul diwajah Kou dan Yuuma dan keduanya langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju sang mangsa. Yousei, yang tak lain adalah Yui terkejut melihat Kou dan Yuuma menghadang langsung kearah dirinya. Namun, bukan ekspresi ketakutan yang dilihat dari Mukami bersaudara. Yui justru tersenyum senang, tentunya membuat mereka kebingungan. Disaat Kou dan Yuuma lengah, dengan sekuat tenaga Yui menendang mereka berdua hingga terpental beberapa meter kebelakang. Melihat kehebatan tenaga Yui, membuat Ruki bungkam. Azusa justru merasa iri pada kedua saudaranya karena mendapat tendangan yang nampaknya sanggup membuat manusia biasa dibawa kerumah sakit. Yui langsung melarikan diri begitu melihat ada kesempatan didepannya.

"Ukh! Sejak kapan Emuneko-chan punya kekuatan seperti itu?" tanya Kou.

"Ada yang aneh disini," ujar Ruki curiga.

xxx

"Kuso! Doko da aitsu wa?!" kesal Ayato yang sejak tadi tak berhasil menemukan Yui.

"Kita sudah memutari gedung sekolah ini, tapi tak berhasil menemukan Bitch-chan maupun jalan keluar menuju menara itu," ujar Raito sambil melihat kearah menara tinggi yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi disini," sahut Reiji.

"Sejak awal, event ini memang mencurigakan," tukas Shuu. "Sudah tiga tahun bersekolah disini, tapi baru tahun ini diadakannya acara Hallowen."

"Yang sejak dulu tak pernah dirayakan disekolah ini," sambung Kanato, menyetujui ucapan Shuu.

"Jadi, ini memang ulah si gadis Mukami menyebalkan itu?!" Subaru menarik kesimpulan. "Cih! Jika ketemu akan kuhajar dia!"

Diujung lorong, seseorang datang kearah mereka. Sosok itu tak lain adalah yang dicari mereka selama satu jam lalu. Wajah ketakutan langsung tergambar jelas diwajah pucatnya. Ayato segera berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kearah Yui. Meski gadis itu mengerahkan semua kemampuannya, ia tetap kalah oleh lari Ayato yang notaben seorang cowok dan vampire.

"Akhirnya kudapatkan kau, chichinashi!" seru Ayato senang.

 _"Tidak secepat itu,"_ sebuah suara terdengar. Seringaian muncul diwajah Yui dan itu cukup membuat Ayato membatu ditempat. Karena lengah, ia terpaksa harus menerima tendangan Yui yang menyebabkan cowok berambut merah itu tersungkur kebelakang. Subaru menghadang dan melayangkan tinjunya, tak peduli yang dihadapannya adalah seorang perempuan. Yui dengan cepat menghindar dan membalas semua tinju Subaru. Sempat terjadi aksi saling pukul diantara keduanya, tapi langsung diakhiri dengan kemenangan Yui. Melihat itu yang lainnya hanya terdiam, tak sanggup berkata apa – apa.

"Bitch-chan... apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Raito bingung.

Yui kembali tersenyum dan berlari menuju menara, tempat harusnya ia berada.

"Tak ada jalan lain kecuali menangkapnya," ujar Kanato.

xxx

Waktu telah berlalu tanpa ada yang menyadarinya. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti para vampire itu telah sampai dimenara, tempat tujuan mereka. Lelah, itu sudah pasti karena mereka benar – benar dipermainkan oleh dalang event ini. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagaimana caranya keluar dari gedung sekolah untuk bisa sampai kemenara. Karena sejak awal, sidalang memang sudah merencanakan untuk mengurung mereka sementara waktu didalam gedung sekolah, bermain dengan permainan yang telah disiapkan.

Tanpa banyak bicara ataupun tatapan mematikan yang biasa dilemparkan, mereka langsung masuk kedalam menara tinggi itu. Ruangan gelap juga dingin langsung menyambut mereka. Ditengah ruangan, berdiri sosok hitam yang membawa sabit dewa kematian, menyeringai kearah mereka. Yuuma hendak maju untuk meminta penjelasan dari sosok itu, namun segera dicegah oleh Ruki. Ia menunjukkan sebuah tali benang tipis yang telah terhubung dengan... sesuatu yang tak bisa dijabarkan disini. Anggaplah yang terkena jebakan itu, entah dia manusia atau vampire bisa dipastikan akan pergi dari dunia tempat tinggal mereka.

 _"Selamat datang kalian yang telah berhasil sampai dimenara ini,"_ ujar sosok itu bersuara. _"Kuucapkan selamat dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam."_

"Jangan banyak bercanda!" seru Yuuma kesal. "Cepat jelaskan maksudmu, Yuki!"

Sosok itu tidak mempedulikan ocehan Yuuma dan itu membuat vampire bertubuh tinggi itu makin kesal. _"Mari kita masuk keacara utama dari permainan_ oni gokko _ini,"_ ucap sosok itu. Disebelah sosok itu mendadak muncul, entah dari mana, Yui yang biasanya, terlihat ketakutan seolah tak tahu kondisinya saat ini.

 _"Aturannya sederhana dan masih sama,"_ lanjut sosok itu. _"Kalian hanya perlu menangkap Yousei-san."_

Suasana berubah hening. Baik kedua pihak tak ada yang berbicara sampai sosok itu kembali menyeringai, yang seramnya lagi semakin lebar. _"Hanya saja, aku akan memberi batas waktu untuk menangkap Yousei-san."_

 _"Waktunya 15 menit... dan dimulai dari sekarang!"_

"Hah?!" seru semuanya dengan serempak. Tapi, karena tak ada waktu untuk mengajukan protes atau pun pertanyaan, mereka langsung berpencar untuk menangkap Yui yang masih mengenakan kostum peri. Berbagai cara dilakukan, mulai menggunakan kekerasan sampai membuat jebakan sederhana yang entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa membuatnya. Sayang, tak ada satu pun cara yang bisa menangkap sosok Yui yang telah berubah kembali. Sosok ketakutan Yui yang mereka lihat tadi bagaikan ilusi. Karena dihadapan mereka saat ini, sosok Yui seperti orang lain.

 _"Lima menit lagi..."_

"Cih! Kalau begini caranya langsung hadang saja dari depan," ujar Ayato frustasi.

Ayato bersama Subaru dan Yuuma menghadang Yui secara terbuka dan mengejar gadis itu dari depan. Tentunya Yui dengan mudah menghindari mereka bertiga. Ia melupakan bahwa diantara mereka ada yang memiliki ukuran tubuh tinggi. Alhasil, tangan orang itu berhasil menarik rambut pirang Yui. Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu langsung diam tak percaya. Begitu juga dengan dirinya ketika ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

"Yuki/Yu-chan?!"

Sosok sebenarnya dari target yang seharusnya ditangkap bukanlah Komori Yui, melainkan Mukami Yuki. Rambut pirang yang ada ditangan Yuuma hanyalah sebuah wig untuk menutupi identitas asli dari Yousei-san, _oni_ dari permainan _oni gokko_ ini.

Yuki mendecih pelan sambil merapikan rambut hitam pendeknya yang sedikit berantakan. "Padahal sebentar lagi waktu bermain akan habis, malah ketahuan lebih dulu."

"Yuki-chan, daijoubu?" tanya sosok hitam yang terburu – buru menghampiri Yuki.

"Un. Daijoubu da yo, Yui-chan," jawab Yuki sambil menerima pemberian mantel hitam dari Yui. Ia melihat kearah para vampire yang masih diam ditempat itu. "Hei, kalian boleh bernapas kok. Toh, permainan juga sudah berakhir."

Yuuma yang pertama kali tersadar langsung memukul kepala Yuki, membuat sikorban memekik keras. "Aow! Tidak perlu memukulku sekeras itu, baka aniki!"

"Aho ka omae?!" seru Yuuma. "Jelaskan apa maksudnya semua ini?!"

"Tentu saja untuk bermain," jawab Yuki polos sambil mengelus kepalanya, takut kenapa – kenapa akibat dipukul oleh tenaga kakaknya yang kelewat besar. "Kalau hanya mengadakan pesta Hallowen itu membosankan. Maka dari itu, aku membuat permainan ini. Tentunya berkat bantuan orang itu."

"Orang itu?" tanya Ayato.

"Tak perlu kujawab, kalian pasti tahu siapa yang kumaksud," jawab Yuki ketus. "Tapi, karena tak mungkin Yui-chan kujadikan umpan aku berpura – pura menjadi Yui-chan dan begitulah."

Yuki baru saja ingin melontarkan semua keluh kesahnya karena rencananya tak berjalan sesuai dengan yang dipikirkan, panggilan pelan dari Yui menyadarkan dirinya. Awalnya ia menatap bingung gadis berambut pirang itu. Namun, karena mendadak ia merasakan hawa tak enak Yuki langsung menoleh. Wajahnya yang memang pucat makin pucat ketika melihat kesepuluh (minus Azusa) vampire yang mengeluarkan aura gelap. Ia meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"Ano... kalian kenapa ya?" tanya Yuki, pura – pura bodoh.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan," ujar Kanato.

"Yu-chan, meski kau adik kebangganku, kau sudah kelewatan kali ini," sambung Kou.

"Eh? Aku... salah apa ya?" Yuki kembali bertanya.

"Yuki, kau sudah siap kan menerima hukumanmu?" Ruki bertanya yang makin membuat Yuki ketakutan.

"Kali ini akan kuberikan kau pelajaran, kuso onna," sahut Ayato.

"Meski benci mengakuinya, aku ikut denganmu," sambung Yuuma.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, Yuki-san," ujar Reiji.

"Kupastikan kau tak akan bisa kabur," ancam Subaru.

Yuki makin ketakutan. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau mereka akan semarah ini. Dengan segala keberanian yang masih ia punya, ia menarik tangan Yui dan kabur dari sana. Tentunya dengan bantuan pintu rahasia yang telah ia siapkan jika ada keadaan darurat. Begitu ia keluar dari menara, Yuki memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari sekuat tenaga. Meski dirinya sudah jauh, ia bisa mendengar suara bangunan runtuh dibelakangnya. Ia yakin kalau menara itu sengaja dihancurkan untuk dijadikan jalan pintas bagi mereka.

"Trick or Treat mina!" seru Yuki. "Dan... GOMENNASAI!"

* * *

Hora yo : Nih

Kuso. Doko da aitsu wa : Sial. Dimana sih dia

* * *

Author : Happy Hallowen minna (walo telat ngucapin) Gimana nih chapter kali ini? Baguskah? Atau kesannya maksa? Hng... kupercayakan pada review minna aja deh.

Yuki : Ano... Author-san, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?

Author : Ng? Tentu saja boleh. Nani, Yuki-chan?

Yuki : *ngambil napas panjang* Kenapa Author-san menulis cerita macam ini?! Author-san ingin membunuhku?!

Author : *tutup telinga karna suara Yuki yang lantaran kencang*

Yuki : Aku nggak akan mengakui Author-san temanku kalo tidak memberikan alasan yang masuk akal!

Author : Pertama, karena menurutku ini cerita yang menarik. Kedua, tentu saja tidak, Yuki-chan. Buktinya diakhir cerita kau melarikan diri dengan selamat, bukan?

Yuki : Tapi, belum tentu aku akan selamat! Apalagi dari hukuman Ruki nii! Ukh! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini.

Yui : *menghela napas* Dimulai lagi deh pertengkaran mereka. Sudah kuduga akan menjadi seperti ini. Baiklah, dari pada kita mendengar pertengkaran mereka berdua, lebih baik aku membalas review dari mina-san menggantikan Author-san. Etto...

blue sapphire sophia -san : Wah, terima kasih atas dukungan dan semangatnya. Terutama dari OC milik blue-san. Pasti Author-san senang banget. Oh iya, Author-san punya pesan untuk blue-san. Katanya, Author-san udah membalas pertanyaan OC blue-san lewat PM. Bisa dicek langsung ya. Kalau ada yang masih ingin ditanyain, silahkan langsung hubungi Author-san. Oke?

firaxarika -san : Terima kasih atas reviewnya firaxarika-san. Tetap dukung dan me-review update-an Author-san ya. Biar Author-san punya semangat nulis hehehe. Eh? Ah... aduh kelihatannya aku tidak pantas membaca direview bagian akhir firaxarika-san. Tapi, nanti akan kusampaikan pada Yuki-chan dan Author-san hehehe.

*melihat kebelakang, Author dan Yuki masih adu mulut* Hah, sampai kapan mereka akan berantem seperti itu. Baiklah, terima kasih pada mina-san yang sudah mendukung fanfic ini. Ditunggu terus ide, saran, bahkan kritikan untuk Author-san ya.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa mina-san.


	10. Strange Behavior of the Sakamaki

**Strange Behavior of the Sakamaki**

Yuki menghela napas, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya saat ini. Ia memungut sebuah botol kosong yang tak jauh berada dikakinya, membaca dengan teliti apa yang tertulis diatas botol itu. Lagi. Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ini sudah bukan jus lagi namanya, tapi alkohol," gumamnya. "Pantas saja mereka bertindak seperti orang lain."

xxx

Mata birunya tak pernah lepas dari gerak gerik Yuuma yang sejak tadi sibuk mengurus kebun kesayangannya. Musim gugur semakin dekat dan kebetulan banyak sekali tanaman yang harus ditanam ulang. Yah, memang merepotkan. Tapi, asalkan bukan sayuran "itu", ia akan memakan sayuran dari kebun Yuuma. Walau tak mau mengakui, sayuran yang ditanam oleh kakaknya itu sungguh enak.

"Daripada kau melihatku dan bisa bahaya jika kau jatuh cinta padaku, lebih kau membantuku," seru Yuuma.

Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menolak perintah dari Yuuma. "Aku sedang tak ingin berkeringat. Hanya ingin bermalas – malasan hari ini."

Sebuah sentilan mendarat dikening Yuki, membuat siempunya mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. "Apa?! Aku kan tidak salah apa – apa?"

"Tentu saja salah! Kau tidak akan menjadi kuat jika tidak menggerakkan tubuhmu setiap hari."

"Eh~ Aku tidak ingin menjadi kuat~" rajuk Yuki. "Percuma kuat tapi tidak bisa berpikir."

Jika adegan ini berada didalam komik, kemungkinan sebuah perempatan besar sudah muncul dikepala Yuuma. Cowok itu hendak mengomeli Yuki karena secara tak langsung mengejeknya. Tapi, ia berhenti dan hanya menghela napas. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya, membiarkan Yuki bermalas – malasan. Bisa panjang urusannya jika meladeni Yuki yang sedang merajuk seperti itu.

"Kau ada masalah, Yuki?" tanya Ruki yang berada didalam ruangan yang sama dengan Yuki. Cowok tertua di Mukami itu mengalihkan mata peraknya, melihat Yuki yang sedang duduk dikusen jendela, melamun. Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya, tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh kakaknya. Ruki menghela napas, menutup bukunya, dan menghampiri Yuki.

"Kau yakin?" Ruki bertanya sekali lagi sambil mengelus lembut rambut hitam pendek milik Yuki.

"Un," jawab Yuki. "Ruki nii tidak usah khawatir."

Yuki menghela napas panjang. Tiba – tiba sebuah senyum muncul dibibir tipisnya, membuat alis Ruki bertaut. "Ruki nii, boleh aku pergi kemansion Sakamaki?"

"Oi, kenapa kau harus pergi kesana?!" seru Yuuma tiba – tiba. "Tentu saja jawabannya tidak!"

"Eh~ Doushite?"

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi kesana?" tanya Ruki, berusaha menahan emosinya. Meski Yuki menyadari aura tak mengenakkan yang dikeluarkan kakaknya itu, ia berpura – pura tidak tahu.

Yuki terkekeh pelan. "Ingin _bermain_ dengan mereka," jawabnya polos. "Boleh ya? Hari ini saja."

Ruki menghela napas. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan kata _bermain_ yang diucapkan oleh Yuki barusan. Ditambah dengan senyum lebar khas Yuki yang entah kenapa terlihat menyebalkan, bahkan bagi Ruki yang seorang kakaknya. Akhirnya, ia memperbolehkan adik perempuan satu – satunya itu untuk pergi kesana, yang langsung dihujani tatapan tak setuju dari Yuuma. Ruki memberikan isyarat pada Yuuma untuk diam dan menurut pada keputusan Ruki.

"Jya, aku pergi dulu ya," ujar Yuki. Ketika dirinya ingin pergi, suara Yuuma menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menyuruh gadis itu untuk mendekat dan dengan polosnya ia menurut. Jaket hitam yang sejak tadi dipakai oleh Yuuma, kini telah berpindah, menyelimuti tubuh mungil Yuki.

"Itu untuk menghindari kalau Sakamaki ingin melakukan hal yang aneh – aneh padamu," sahut Yuuma menjelaskan, seolah membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yuki. "Dan itu juga sebagai peringatan untuk si bungsu Sakamaki."

Alis Yuki bertaut. "Kenapa kau menyambungkan hal ini dengan Subaru-kun?" tanyanya. Ia melihat dirinya yang sudah memakai jaket hitam milik Yuuma. Dirinya seolah tenggelam mengingat jaket itu sangat besar ditubuhnya. "Lagipula, bisakah kau memakaikanku jaketmu yang lain? Kenapa harus yang kau pakai saat ini? Bau keringat dan penuh tanah."

"Jangan banyak protes kau," sembur Yuuma, mengacak – acak rambut Yuki geram.

Yuki menepis tangan Yuuma dan membetulkan rambutnya yang berantakan. Setelah itu, ia benar – benar pergi menuju mansion Sakamaki. Dilihat sesering apa pun, mansion Sakamaki memang terlihat menyeramkan. Tak heran jika mansion ini mendapat julukan sebagai mansion berhantu dari orang – orang sekitar yang lewat. Ia mendorong pintu ganda besar yang ada dihadapannya dan tepat seperti dugaannya. Pintu itu tidak terkunci, seolah memang menyuruh siapa pun untuk masuk kedalam. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, menikmati pemandangan mewah yang disuguhkan oleh mansion itu. Jika dibandingkan dengan mansion milik Mukami, mansion Sakamaki memang terkesan klasik dan lebih mewah. Bukan berarti ia lebih menyukai mansion ini dibandingkan dengan rumahnya sendiri.

"Hng... aku penasaran mereka sedang apa," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kakinya mulai mencari tanda – tanda kehidupan didalam mansion ini dengan mengandalkan aroma Sakamaki bersaudara. Rencana awalnya, ia hanya ingin mematai – matai kegiatan Sakamaki bersaudara hari ini. Tapi, mengingat dirinya memakai jaket Yuuma, ia mulai memikirkan kembali niatnya. Bisa terjadi perang dunia, entah yang keberapa, jika mereka tahu kalau salah satu Mukami berada dimansion ini, berjalan dengan santai.

Ia sampai didapur dan melihat Reiji juga Yui yang sepertinya sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Ia terpaksa harus meneguk ludahnya sendiri lantaran aroma yang dihasilkan dari masakan Reiji memang lezat. Alisnya sedikit bertaut ketika mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Melihat Yui yang buru – buru keluar, ia langsung menyembunyikan dirinya dibawah bayang – bayang. Karena penasaran, ia langsung mengikuti Yui yang ternyata pergi kepintu depan. Jelas sekali kalau gadis cantik itu terlihat bingung ketika melihat satu orang tak berekspresi yang membawa satu kotak besar dan dikelilingi oleh beberapa kelelawar. Karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia hanya terpaku didepan pintu. Jika bisa ia ingin sekali membantu gadis itu. Tapi, sudah keduluan oleh Reiji yang merasa tidak beres karena Yui pergi cukup lama. Mendadak ia bisa merasakan tatapan Reiji tertuju kearahnya begitu ia selesai mengurus orang yang ternyata adalah pengirim paket. Ia meneguk ludahnya dan berusaha menahan napas.

"Bagaimana kalau keluar sekarang baik – baik, Mukami-san?" tawar Reiji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lorong gelap.

Yuki menghelan napas panjang dan keluar dengan wajah tak bersalah. "Wah... bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu aku, Reiji-san? Padahal aku sudah yakin dengan persembunyianku."

Reiji mendengus kesal. "Tentu saja aku tahu."

Yuki mengangkat kedua bahunya, mengabaikan penjelasan panjang lebar dari Reiji. Ia segera berlari kearah cowok berkamata itu yang masih memegang kotak. "Oh... paket ini untuk Subaru-kun," ujarnya. "Christa-sama? Subaru-kun no haha kara?"

Seperti tak ingin menjawab, Reiji hanya membetulkan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot. Sebuah suara dari belakang, membuat mereka bertiga menoleh. Yuki langsung tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada sisumber suara.

"Kenapa ada Mukami disini?" tanyanya.

"Hanya ingin mampir melihat kondisi kalian, Kanato-kun," jawab Yuki.

"Daripada memikirkan hal itu, ayo kita buka paket ini," ujar Ayato semangat. Bersama dengan Kanato, mereka berdua mulai membuka paket yang seharusnya ditujukan oleh Subaru. Melihat tindakan tidak sopan itu, Reiji segera bertindak untuk menghentikan sikembar. Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan Ayato dan Kanato untuk tetap membuka paketnya. Akhirnya terjadilah adegan tarik menarik diantara mereka bertiga. Yui yang melihat itu langsung panik dan berusaha menghentikan mereka. Bukannya berhenti, mereka bertiga semakin gencar dan melemparkan semua amarahnya pada gadis berambut pirang itu. Berbeda dengan Yuki yang kelihatan senang sekali. Ia justru mendukung mereka, siapa pun yang pada akhirnya menang. Aksi tarik menarik itu terpaksa berhenti karena kain yang membungkus paket itu robek, menyebabkan beberapa botol didalamnya terlempar keluar. Sebuah botol terlempar cukup tinggi.

Tawa Yuki semakin meledak melihat botol itu mendarat dimana. Yui yang melihat itu hanya ketakutan dan berharap gadis Mukami itu tidak dijadikan makanan oleh sikorban.

"Kau datang disaat yang tepat, Raito," ujar Kanato tersenyum senang.

"Berisik! Kupikir ada apa karena kalian berisik, tapi begitu aku datang..." ujar Raito, ia menyentuh hidungnya yang berdarah akibat lemparan botol tadi. "Apa kalian tau kalau tadi sakit sekali?!"

"Seorang vampire mimisan," sahut Ayato tertawa kencang.

"Mimisan... pfft-!" sambung Yuki yang tawanya semakin hebat. Ia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Ayato-kun! Yuki-chan! Ini bukan bahan tertawaan tahu!" tukas Raito tak terima. "Dan botol apa ini? Kenapa kalian melemparnya kearahku? Aku tak akan memaafkan Ayato-kun kalau tidak memberikan penjelasan yang bagus!"

Reiji mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi, nampaknya Kanato tidak terima penjelasan Reiji karena jelas sekali cowok berkacamata itu juga terlibat. Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah terjadi, sebenarnya. Mendengar keributan yang kelihatannya tak akan berhenti, Shuu datang menghampiri mereka dengan suasana hati yang tidak menyenangkan. Mata biru milik Shuu menangkap beberapa botol yang telah berserakan dilantai dan kemudian ia mengambil satu, mengabaikan protesan Ayato dan Raito.

"Apa ini? _Jus vampire asli buatan neraka untuk anak lelakiku tersayang_ ,"

"Itu hadiah akhir tahun dari ibu Subaru," jawab Reiji.

"Hah? Dari ibu?" tanya Subaru.

Berbagai macam ejekan juga penjelasan, yang lebih mengarah pada tuduhan untuk orang lain mulai keluar dari mulut Sakamaki bersaudara. Yuki yang memperhatikan itu hanya terdiam sambil menghela napas, merasa lelah mendadak dan ia berpikir untuk pulang. Tapi, firasatnya berkata jika ia pulang sekarang, ia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang menarik. Dan benar saja. Setelah bertukar kata – kata yang mungkin tak pantas dijabarkan disini, Ayato merasa penasaran dan menyuruh Yui untuk meminum isi botol itu. Karena tak jelas asal usul isi botol itu, tentu saja Yui menolaknya. Tapi, akhirnya ia minum juga karena aura mengintimidasi yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakamaki bersaudara.

"Ano... aku juga boleh minta?" tanya Yuki, merasa penasaran dengan isi botol yang dikirim oleh ibu Subaru. "Kelihatannya menarik untuk dicoba."

Ayato menyeringai dan menuangkan segelas lagi untuk Yuki dengan senang hati.

"Oi, kalian berdua... baik – baik saja, kan?" tanya Subaru khawatir karena baik Yuki dan Yui diam, tak ada yang berkomentar meski isi gelas mereka telah habis.

"Kore... oishii..." komentar Yui. "Kau juga berpikir begitu kan, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tak disangka ini enak. Padahal warnanya merah pink aneh begini."

Terlihat sekali jika Sakamaki bersaudara, kecuali Subaru, merasa kecewa. Namun, kekecewaan itu langsung digantikan dengan rasa penasaran pada isi botol itu. Oleh karena itu, semuanya, kecuali Subaru (lagi), mulai meminum apa yang telah diminum oleh Yuki dan Yui. Disampingnya, Subaru menggerutu karena saudaranya itu tidak mendengarkan peringatannya, jangan meminum isi botol itu. Ia juga berjanji untuk tidak bertanggung jawab kalau terjadi apa – apa pada mereka.

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu dan botol – botol yang tadinya penuh kini telah habis dan berserakan dimana – mana. Mereka yang meminum botol itu mulai bertingkah aneh dan ini membuat Yuki mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Mulai dari Ayato yang menyuruh Yui untuk kembali seperti semula, karena menurut cowok itu Yui ada dua orang. Padahal jelas – jelas kalau Yui hanya ada seorang dimansion ini. Kemudian, Shuu yang tertawa tanpa henti melihat saudara – saudaranya, Kanato yang menempel dan tidak mau melepaskan Yui. Disusul dengan Raito yang mengomeli kembarannya karena bertindak tidak sopan pada Yui, dan Reiji yang terharu akan sikap Raito yang seperti itu.

Subaru menggelengkan kepalanya, frustasi. "Makanya, sudah kubilang jangan meminumnya," gerutunya. Ia segera menyelamatkan Yui yang sejak tadi diperebutkan oleh si kembar tiga. Keadaan semakin tak terkendali ketika Reiji mulai memukul Ayato karena bersikap tak pantas. Raito yang hendak membela Ayato karena dipukul oleh Reiji, justru terkena layangan anak kedua Sakamaki itu. Tawa Shuu semakin kencang melihat adegan yang tak pantas itu. Ucapannya pun semakin melantur karena diselingi oleh tawa. Mata biru Yuki tak sengaja menatap Kanato yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan pakaiannya. Disela keluhannya yang terdengar seperti gerutuan, cowok berambut ungu itu membuang pakaian atasnya, meninggalkan kulit putih pucat untuk dilihat. Subaru dengan panik menutup kedua mata Yui, sedangkan Yuki kembali menghela napas.

Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dimansion ini. Sebuah botol menggelinding kearah kakinya, menyita perhatiannya sejenak. Helaan napas kembali keluar dari mulutnya, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Ini sudah bukan jus lagi namanya, tapi alkohol," gumamnya. "Pantas saja mereka bertindak seperti orang lain."

"Oi, yamero!" seru Subaru frustasi. "Terserah kalian ingin menjadi vampire atau ninja. Tapi, jangan melibatkan Yui pada kelakuan tak jelas kalian!"

"Subaru-kun! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu pada kakakmu?" tanya Raito kecewa. "Sudah kukatakan padamu berulang kali, bicara yang sopan pada kakakmu."

Ayato menepuk pundak Subaru, setuju dengan ucapan Raito. "Apa maksudmu kau tidak ingin mendengarkan perkataan onii-sama, hah?!"

Kerutan dialis Subaru semakin dalam dan itu membuat Yuki sedikit khawatir melihatnya. Jika emosi si bungsu Sakamaki meledak, entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Ditambah dengan gerutuan yang dilontarkan Kanato yang mengatakan bahwa Subaru mulai mirip dengan Reiji. Suasana semakin riuh ketika cowok berambut ungu mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya, disusul dengan teriakan penuh minat Ayato dan omelan Raito.

Yuki mulai merasakan aura tak mengenakan berasal dari si bungsu Sakamaki. Baru saja ia ingin menyuruh cowok itu untuk tenang, suara dentuman besar yang disusul dengan suara retakan dan benda rubuh terdengar keras. Baik dirinya maupun Yui yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa diam saja. Mata biru Yuki menoleh kearah atap mansion Sakamaki yang sudah berlubang akibat pukulan Subaru barusan. Ia pikir, keanehan itu akan berakhir kala sikembar tiga yang entah sudah berada dimana. Akan tetapi, ia lupa bahwa Shuu dan Reiji masih ada disana, sibuk berdebar sambil mencengkram kerah baju masing – masing.

"Etto... keliahatannya suasana... jadi sedikit tegang..." ujar Yuki.

Subaru menepuk dahinya kencang. Berbeda dengan Yui yang buru – buru menghampiri mereka berdua untuk melerainya. Bukannya melerai, gadis berambut pirang itu justru menjadi bahan rebutan kedua cowok itu. Tak terima, Subaru langsung maju dan berusaha melepaskan Yui dari mereka.

"Shuu-san, Reiji-san, tolong lepaskan Yui-chan," pinta Yuki baik – baik. "Kalian tidak lihat dia kebingungan seperti itu?"

"Ah? Oh... kau ternyata," sahut Reiji yang menyadari kehadiran Yuki.

"Hahaha... kenapa kau masih disini, Mukami?" tanya Shuu disela tawanya. "Oh, wakatta. Kau mau menjadi pengganti orang ini, kan? Ii zo."

Tangan Shuu langsung menarik lengan Yuki dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Oi!" seru Subaru. "Kenapa kau juga ikut – ikutan?! Baka ka omae?!"

Yuki bisa merasakan dirinya bergedik ketika tangan yang mengurungnya mulai berjalan disekitar tubuhnya. Tak hanya itu, Reiji juga mulai maju kehadapannya dengan pandangan penuh minat. Ia ingin memberontak, tapi tidak bisa mengingat Shuu seorang cowok dan vampire.

"Cho-... Shuu-san?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Yuki. "Su-subaru-kun..."

"Kenapa kau memberontak?" tanya Shuu. "Kau sendiri kan yang bilang ingin menjadi pengganti Yui."

"Kebetulan sekali," sahut Reiji tiba – tiba yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dihadapan Yuki, mulai melepas jaket hitam gadis itu. "Sejak kau muncul, aku penasaran denganmu. Biarkan aku menelitimu."

Karena tak tahan dengan pemandangan aneh yang tersaji, amarah Subaru kelihatannya sudah sampai batasnya. Tidak. Mungkin melebihi batas hingga tanpa sengaja cowok itu kembali melayangkan tinjunya, yang ajaibnya membuat Shuu juga Reiji terbang. Yuki yang selamat dari kejadian itu terduduk lemas dilantai. Ia merasa ternodai oleh kedua cowok itu.

"Yuki-chan, daijoubu? Kega wa?" tanya Yui.

Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil memakai kembali jaket milik Yuuma.

"Kalian berdua benar tidak apa – apa?" suara Subaru mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. "Padahal kalian minum itu juga kan?"

"Entahlah. Tapi, yang jelas kelakuan mereka menjadi begitu karena pengaruh alkohol didalam botol tadi," jelas Yuki. Ia segera bangkit yang dibantu oleh Yui. Mengingat kejadian tadi, ia merinding seketika. Sepertinya ia akan membutuhkan asupan kue yang banyak buatan Ruki hari ini.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Yui. "Apa ingin mencari mereka?"

Yuki mengangkat kedua tangannya, menolak dengan tegas. "Aku lebih baik pulang. Jya!"

Bersamaan dengan hilangnya Yuki, Yui dan Subaru (dengan terpaksa) mulai mencari keberadaan yang lain akibat terpental tinju si bungsu.

xxx

"Ruki nii tau apa isi botol ini?" tanya Yuki sambil mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna merah.

Kou yang penasaran mendekat kearah Ruki yang tengah mengamati botol kecil itu. "Nee, dari mana kau mendapatkannya, Yu-chan?" tanyanya.

Yuki menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ia kemudian menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami dimansion Sakamaki hari ini, kecuali bagian saat Shuu dan Reiji mulai melakukan hal tak sopan padanya. Ruang makan langsung dipenuhi dengan suara tawa Kou dan Yuuma. Jika saja tidak ada kejadian itu, kemungkinan dirinya akan ikut tertawa bersama dengan kakaknya.

"Ini _Rose Wine,_ salah satu jenis _wine_ yang cukup terkenal _,_ " ujar Ruki. "Kadar alkohol yang terkandung memang tidak sebanyak _Red Wine_ karena proses ekstraksinya cukup singkat. Tapi, masih sanggup membuat orang maupun vampire mabuk."

"Hahaha, pantas saja kelakuan Sakamaki menjadi aneh begitu," ejek Yuuma.

"Kalau tau begini, aku pasti akan ikut denganmu, Yu-chan," sambung Kou. Alisnya sedikit berkerut ketika melihat Yuki yang mendadak memperlihatkan wajah kusut. Mata kanannya tak sengaja berubah warna dan membaca hati adik perempuannya itu. "Ng... Yu-chan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau tidak diperlukan yang aneh – aneh oleh mereka, kan?"

Pundak Yuki menegang. Ia mendelik pada Kou yang duduk disebrang meja makan. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi begitu saja dari ruang makan, meninggalkan kebingungan bagi yang lain.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Yuuma.

"Yang pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya hingga dia seperti itu," jawab Ruki. Ia kemudian melirik Kou yang masih terlihat penasaran. "Apa yang kau baca tadi, Kou?"

"Ng... aku tidak bisa membaca dengan jelas, tapi..."

"Tapi?" Yuuma dan Azusa bertanya serempak.

"Yu-chan... seperti dilecehkan oleh Shuu-san dan Reiji-san."

"HAAHH?!"

Ditaman belakang, Yuki yang mendengar teriakan Yuuma langsung merasa kesal sendiri. Bisa dipastikan kalau perempatan besar sudah tersebar diatas kepala Yuki. Tanpa mempedulikan dirinya akan dimarahi karena merusak bunga mawar Yuuma, ia tengah merencanakan balas dendam pada Shuu dan Reiji.

Ingatkan dirinya akan hal itu.

* * *

Yamero : Berhenti

Kega wa : Kau terluka


	11. The Vampires are Butler!

**The Vampires are Butler?!**

Suara hiruk pikuk antar murid yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya benar – benar memberikan angin yang baru untuk dirinya. Apalagi, ia termasuk murid pindahan sekaligus murid tahun pertama. Wajar saja ia merasa tertarik dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan murid lain. Dengan langkah ringan, ia berjalan menuju kelas 2, tempat kemungkinan _mereka_ berkumpul. Tentunya dengan selebaran ditangannya yang pasti akan menjadi sangat menarik.

Benar dugaannya. Adu mulut yang terdengar tak penting langsung menyambut mata birunya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan melompat kearah punggung tinggi milik seseorang yang ia kenal. "Kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Uwaa! Yuki?!" ujar siempu, tempat dirinya bergelantungan.

"Yu-chan! Sudah kubilang perempuan tak boleh bersikap seperti itu," hardik Kou.

Yuki mendecih kesal dan segera turun dari punggung Yuuma. Ia merapikan swetarnya yang sedikit kusut dan kembali menoleh pada kesebelas orang yang ada dihadapannya. "De, kalian sedang apa?" Yuki mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Jangan katakan padaku, kalau kalian tengah memperebutkan Yui-chan."

"Memangnya apa urusanmu dengan chichinashi, kuso onna?" tanya Ayato.

Yuki tak menjawab pertanyaan Ayato. Ia justu menghela napas sambil berkacang pinggang. "Kalian tak bosan – bosannya ya melakukan hal yang sama," gerutunya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Yuuma. Yuki mendecih pelan, tahu kalau tersirat rasa tak suka dari Yuuma jika dirinya berada disini. Tapi, ia memilih berpura – pura tidak tahu dan memamerkan senyumnya. Kemudian, ia menunjukkan selebaran yang sejak tadi berada didalam saku sweternya.

"Jang. Aku membawa sesuatu yang menarik," jawabnya bangga.

Yuuma mengambil selebaran yang ada ditangan Yuki dan membacanya. Kedua alisnya bertaut. "Nani kore?" tanyanya.

Raito yang tak jauh berada didekat Yuuma melihat apa yang tertulis diselebaran itu. "Pemenang kelas terbaik dicari tahun ini," ucapnya. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya adalah festival kebudayaan ini," jawab Reiji sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kelas mana yang menampilkan penampilan terbaik akan menjadi pemenang. Yang kudengar juga, pemenang akan diberikan hadiah yang menarik dari panitia."

"Huwah~ Omoshiro sou da ne," ujar Kou senang.

"Kenapa... Yu-chan... membawa ini?" tanya Azusa penasaran.

Senyum Yuki kembali terukir dibibirnya. "Aku punya ide bagus untuk kalian yang masih sibuk memperebutkan hati Yui-chan," sahutnya.

"Yuki-chan," hardik Yui.

Tanpa mempedulikan Yui, gadis berambut hitam itu tetap melanjutkan apa yang menjadi idenya itu. Ia sungguh tak menyangka dan itu membuatnya agak takut pada dirinya sendiri karena telah memikirkan ide itu. Melihat Yuki yang tersenyum sendiri tentu membuat para Sakamaki juga Mukami was – was. Karena bukan kali ini saja gadis itu membuat ulah hanya demi memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Dalam hati yang paling dalam semoga saja, itu bukanlah hal gila untuk mereka.

"Aku menyarankan kalian para serigala..." ujar Yuki sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat yang lain semakin penasaran.

"Cepatlah katakan, Mukami-san," sahut Kanato mulai kesal.

Yuki berdeham. "Aku menyarankan kalian untuk membuka... _shitsuji kissaten_!"

"Hah?!"

"Kenapa kami harus melakukan hal itu?!" tanya Subaru tak percaya.

"Harus melayani chichinashi? Jangan bercanda!" tukas Ayato.

Yuki mendecak sambil mengayunkan jari telunjuk diwajahnya. "Jangan remehkan kekuatan shitsuji kissaten ya, hei kalian vampire tak tahu diri," sergahnya. "Sekarang sedang populer tahu hal macam begitu dikalangan perempuan. Kalian kan sudah biasa dilayani oleh Yui-chan, biarlah sekali – kali kalian melayaninya."

"Hmm... memang benar sih," sambung Kou. "Akhir – akhir ini banyak sekali tayangan ditelivisi yang menampilkan shitsuji kissaten. Aku bahkan direkrut untuk menjadi shitsuji disalah satu acara telivisi."

Yuki menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Tapi, tidak perlu harus membuat shitsuji kissaten itu, kan?" tanya Raito. "Kalau hanya melakukan itu untuk memikat hati Bitch-chan, ajak saja ia bermain seperti biasanya."

"Permainan untuk hentai dilarang disini," tukas Yuuma.

Yuki menghela napas panjang. Ia menarik lengan Yui dan berdiri dibelakangnya, memeluk gadis itu. Telapak tangan kirinya menutup mata pink Yui sementara tangan kanannya mulai menyentuh bagian tubuh gadis berambut pirang itu. Melihat hal itu tentu memancing emosi para vampire yang ada didepannya. Akan tetapi, pandangan Yuki yang entah kenapa terlihat meremehkan juga serius membuat mereka tak bisa bergerak.

"Ho~ jadi kalian tidak berniat untuk menang dalam kompetisi festival kebudayaan dan mendapatkan Yui-chan?" ejeknya.

"Yu-yuki...-chan?"

Tangan kanan Yuki melepas pita dan menarik sedikit paksa kerah seragam Yui, memperlihatkan kulit putih pucat gadis itu. Ia mencium leher jenjang gadis itu, menambah emosi Sakamaki dan Mukami. "Aku yakin, kalian tidak tertarik dengan hadiah kompetisi itu. Tapi..." tambah Yuki, mulai menjilati leher putih Yui. "Darah... Yui-chan~"

"Tidak ada pilihan," ujar Ruki angkat suara, setelah lama diam sambil menyaksikan tingkah tak sopan adiknya. "Kurasa kau juga setuju kan, Sakamaki Reiji?"

Reiji yang ditanya oleh Ruki mendengus pelan sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak merosot. "Kurasa tak ada salahnya mengikuti saran dari Yuki-san," sahutnya. "Walau hanya untuk kali ini saja."

Yuki yang mendengar itu tersenyum puas, berbeda dengan yang lain yang menampakkan wajah masam. Jangan lupakan dengan aura dendam yang ditujukan langsung pada gadis berambut hitam pendek itu. Setelah Sakamaki dan Mukami pergi untuk mempersiapkan segalanya, ia baru melepaskan Yui yang masih berada dalam pelukannya.

"Gomen nee, Yui-chan," sesal Yuki, membantu gadis itu merapikan seragamnya. "Aku benar – benar minta maaf karena memanfaatkanmu untuk hal seperti itu. Bahkan sampai..."

"I-ii yo, Yuki-chan," tukas Yui dengan wajahnya yang masih merah. Ia sungguh tak menyangka kalau gadis itu dihadapannya itu bisa bersikap seperti tadi. Yah, ia memang sudah sering melihat tingkah aneh gadis itu demi menghilangkan rasa bosannya dengan cara mempermainkan Sakamaki dan Mukami. Tapi, tidak sampai tahap ia benar – benar memperlihatkan siapa Yuki sebenarnya.

"Sebagai minta maafku, aku akan mentraktirmu makan dikantin. Bagaimana?" tawar Yuki.

Yui terkekeh. "Kalau kau bersikap manis begitu, aku jadi tidak bisa marah padamu, Yuki-chan."

xxx

Akhirnya, hari yang ditunggu datang juga bagi mereka. Memang belum hari utama dalam festival kebudayaan sekolah mereka. Namun, hari ini adalah hari penentuan mereka, harga diri mereka dipertaruhkan. Melihat mereka yang tak bisa diam karena harus mengurus ini dan itu, Yuki terkekeh geli. Senang rasanya bisa mengerjai mereka lagi. Sesekali mereka memang harus diberi pelajaran karena terus – menerus membuat Yui kerepotan. Enam vampire saja sudah kewalahan, bagaimana ditambah dengan empat. Yuki yang memikirkan hal itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hng... tapi, aku juga salah sih karena berkata seperti itu," gumam Yuki. "Tapi, yah sudahlah. Toh, mereka juga tak akan tahu hihihi."

xxx

Dengan ditemani suara jantung yang tak kalah berisik dengan sekelilingnya, ia membuka pintu sebuah kelas yang dipakai oleh Mukami sebagai kafe mereka. Begitu ia menggeser pintu didepannya, sosok cowok berambut pirang keemasan yang tengah membungkuk, menyambut dirinya.

"Okarinasaimase, ojou-sama," sapa Kou sopan. Kou kemudian membawanya menuju tempat duduk yang nampaknya sudah disiapkan dengan indah khusus untuk dirinya. Sembari mendengarkan penjelasan singkat, ia memberikan menu kafe ini.

"Jika sudah siap dengan pesanan anda, tolong gunakan bel yang ada disana," ujar Kou lagi.

Ia terkesiap, sungguh. Tak disangka, Kou bisa menjadi _shitsuji_ yang penuh sopan seperti ini.

"Kelihatannya anda sedikit terkejut, apa ada yang salah, ojou-sama?" tanya Kou sopan.

"Uun. Kou-kun, hari ini terlihat benar – benar seperti _shitsuji_ ," jawabnya. "Jadi, sedikit terkejut."

Kou tersenyum lebar. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya. "Beberapa waktu lalu, aku sempat melakukan hal ini disalah satu acara televisi. Jadi, yah bisa kau lihat sendiri," bisiknya pelan. Merasa seperti diperhatikan, Kou buru – buru undur diri agar dirinya bisa memilih menu untuk dinikmati. Ketika ia membuka daftar menu yang diberikan, banyak sekali pilihan yang membuanya bingung. Untuk teh, ia sudah memutuskannya. Namun, untuk teman minum ia masih bingung. Terlebih lagi banyak sekali nama – nama yang tak ia kenal. Akhirnya, ia membunyikan bel yang tak jauh ditempatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul Yuuma dengan pakaian khas _shitsuji._ Matanya terbelalak terkejut ketika mendengar caranya berbicara yang sungguh sopan, berbeda sekali dengan biasanya. Setelah menanyakan apa yang diinginkan, Yuuma segera menyiapkan teh yang dipesan.

"Tumben sekali melihatmu serius seperti ini, Yuuma-kun," ucapnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Hah? Kau menganggapku bodoh atau apa?!" ujar Yuuma tak terima. "Jika mau, hal seperti ini bisa saja kulakukan. Tapi, kalau tidak kulakukan ladang kesayanganku, kuh!"

"Eh? Apa? Ada apa dengan kebunmu?"

Yuuma menggeleng kepalanya, seperti tersadar dengan ucapan anehnya. Azusa datang dan membungkuk sopan dihadapannya, menginterupsi waktu Yuuma. Ia segera berbisik pada cowok tinggi itu apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Ruki padanya. Dengan cepat dan meminta maaf padanya, Yuuma segera menyiapkan teh yang sempat tertunda.

"Yuuma... diancam oleh... Ruki, meski... kau juga... pasti tahu... apa ancamannya... itu," ujar Azusa menjelaskan. "Sejak ditantang... oleh Yu-chan... setiap hari... ia selalu... berlatih untuk... menjadi _shitsuji_..."

Ia terkagum. Sungguh khas Yuuma sekali.

"Ah... aku juga... harus berusaha..." ujar Azusa, menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Apa anda... sudah siap... memesan... ojou-sama?"

"Ah... nama menunya terlalu sulit hingga tak bisa kumengerti."

"Jya... biar saya... yang... menjelaskannya... ojou-saa..." sahut Azusa. "Apakah ada... yang menarik... perhatian... anda?"

Ia berpikir sejenak, kemudian menunjuk salah satu menu yang tertulis didalam menu. Dengan pelan, Azusa menjelaskan maksud dari nama yang terdengar sulit sekali untuk sebuah makanan. Dibalik nama yang sulit ternyata hanya sebuah nama makanan penutup yang sederhana, yang tentu saja dirinya juga tahu. Seperti "Phytagorasu" yang artinya scone yang disusun tiga tingkat hingga membentu segitiga. Ia sungguh heran, kenapa harus memakai nama yang sulit hanya untuk sebuah makanan penutup. Tapi, mendengar penjelasan Azusa yang mengatakan bahwa menu itu dibuat oleh Ruki, ia sama sekali tak berkomentar lebih lanjut.

Setelah menentukan teman makan minumnya, Azusa undur diri untuk menyiapkannya. Beberapa detik setelah Azusa pergi, Yuuma datang dan membawa teh pesanannya. Ia sedikit kesulitan untuk menyebutkan nama tehnya. Karena merasa sedikit kasihan, ia membantu Yuuma. Meski begitu, cowok tinggi itu justru mengomelinya dengan berkata bahwa ini adalah masalahnya. Jadi, ia tak perlu ikut campur. Setelahnya, Yuuma undur diri. Dengan pelan, ia menikmati aroma teh ditangannya sebelum menyesap pelan.

Suara ketukan sepatu yang pelan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ruki datang dengan pesanan yang ia pesan oleh Azusa sebelumnya. Melihat penampilan Ruki yang jauh dari biasa, entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman. Ruki yang menyadari hal itu langsung bertanya dan menaruh perhatian lebih, hal yang sebenarnya tak boleh dilakukan oleh _shitsuji_ pada umumnya. Akibatnya, rasa tak nyaman itu membuatnya terpaksa untuk pergi sebelum hal aneh terjadi pada dirinya.

"Jika begitu, mohon berhati – hatilah, ojou-sama," ujar Ruki sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Saya menantikan kepulangan anda secepatnya."

Tanpa menanggapi ucapan Ruki, ia langsung berlari keluar dari kelas.

"Heh... kurasa ide Yuki tidak buruk juga jika bisa membuatnya seperti itu," ucap Ruki, ketika gadis yang tadi menjadi tamunya sudah benar – benar pergi dari kelas.

"Itu curang loh, Ruki-kun," protes Kou. "Wajahmu tadi bukanlah wajah seorang _shitsuji._ "

"Hah... aku tak mau melakukan hal ini lagi," tukas Yuuma. "Kuralat, . .LAGI!"

"Tapi... ini... menarik juga... menurutku..." ujar Azusa.

xxx

Sesampainya dikelas, tujuan berikutnya, ia mengatur napasnya yang tersengal – sengal sebelum masuk kedalam. Begitu masuk kedalam, bukannya sambutan hangat yang sudah ia bayangkan, melainkan seruan kesal yang berasal dari Kanato. Entah cowok itu marah akibat apa, karena menurutnya ia belum terlambat untuk datang kekafe buatan Sakamaki. Melihat Kanato yang makin melampiaskan kesalnya, ia terpaksa meminta maaf pada cowok berambut ungu itu. Nampaknya, emosi Kanato justru makin meledak. Jika saja tak dihentikan oleh Raito, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Karena nampaknya Kanato tak terima jika harus melayani dirinya yang sudah membuatnya marah, Raito yang akan mengambil alih.

"Okarinasaimase ojou-sama," ucap Raito sopan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Biar saya yang menyimpan _blazzer_ milik anda."

Ia segera menyerahkan _blazzer_ -nya pada Raito. Akan tetapi, cowok itu justru berjalan kebelakang dan menciumi aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Tentu saja ia memberontak akan tindakan Raito.

"Hentai dilarang disini, kono hentai," tukas Subaru.

"Mou, Subaru-kun. Jangan katakan padaku kalau Subaru-kun juga ingin melakukannya?" goda Raito.

"Siapa juga yang mau melakukannya?! Jangan samakan aku denganmu, hentai!" tukas Subaru. "Kau juga, cepatlah duduk dikursimu."

"Antar aku ketempat duduk seperti _shitsuji_ betulan," pintanya. "Dame?"

Melihat tatapan matanya, tak ada pilihan lain bagi Subaru untuk melakukannya. Sambil menahan malu yang ia yakin sudah sampai puncak kepala, ia berdeham. "Silahkan kemari... ojou...-sama..."

Kanato yang kebetulan berada dipojok ruangan tertawa mendengar Subaru mengatakannya. Begitu juga dengan Raito yang menyarankan untuk segera melakukannya jika tidak ingin semakin merasa malu. Meski Subaru mengumpat, cowok itu tetap mengantarkan dirinya sampai tempat duduk yang telah disiapkan. Baru saja ia ingin berterima kasih pada Subaru, suara Ayato terdengar ditelinganya. Tentu ia terkesiap kaget dan melihat Ayato yang tertawa sambil duduk disalah satu bangku dikursinya.

"Ayo cepat duduk sini," perintah cowok berambut merah itu.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Mengapa tidak, sebab tak ada kursi lain lagi selain yang diduduki oleh Ayato.

"Dimana katamu? Tentu saja diatas pangkuanku," jawab Ayato.

"Kenapa harus diatas pangkuanmu?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Karena itu kan. Pekerjaan _shitsuji_ itu menyenangkan tuannya. Benarkan?"

"Berisik. Minggir sana," perintah Shuu, mendorong tubuh Ayato. "Tugasmu sudah selesai disini."

Meski Ayato mengumpat dan mengancam Shuu, ia tetap pergi dari sana. Setelahnya, ia baru bisa duduk dikursi yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh cowok berambut merah tadi. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Shuu yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikannya duduk. Ia menjelaskan bahwa dirinya bertugas sebagai pembuat teh. Tapi, ia merasa malas. Selain itu, ia juga mengatakan bahwa Reiji tak mengizinkan dirinya untuk menyentuh peralatan teh yang tersedia disamping meja. Yah, ia tahu alasan mengapa cowok berkacamata itu tak mau orang lain menyentuh cangkir teh kesayangannya.

"Kalau tak diizinkan, kenapa pula dibawa?" umpat Shuu. "Hah... darui... sudahlah, aku ingin tidur."

Tak selang beberapa menit, Reiji datang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika melihat Shu yang sudah tertidur. Dengan sangat menyesal, Reiji membungkukkan tubuhnya dan segera menyiapkan teh serta teman makan untuk dirinya. Melihat Reiji yang bersikap seperti _shitsuji_ sebenarnya bukanlah hal baru, mengingat cowok itu juga sering melakukannya dimansion. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa itu sangat baru dimatanya dan ia cukup menikmatinya. Baru saja ia akan menikmati makanan penutup yang disediakan, Reiji mulai mengomentari tata cara ia makan. Begitu juga dengan caranya mengangkat cangkir teh.

Ah... sepertinya ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengarkan ceramah dari anak kedua Sakamaki.

xxx

Malam hari berikutnya, hari pemenang kompetisi akan diumumkan. Mukami dan Sakamaki yang berada diruangan aula menunggu kedatangan Yui yang entah sejak tadi belum juga hadir. Bertanya pada Sakamaki pun, mereka juga tak tahu dimana keberadaan gadis itu. Yuki masuk kedalam ruangan aula dengan wajah kusut. Dibelakangnya muncul Yui yang sepertinya juga kelelahan.

"Akhirnya datang juga yang ditunggu," ucap Raito.

"Oi, chichinashi, kemana saja kau?" tanya Ayato kesal. "Kau membuat kami menunggu."

"Emuneko-chan, jadi siapa yang akan kau pilih sebagai pemenang? Pastinya aku, ya kan?"

Baiklah. Mari kita luruskan agar tak ada yang bingung. Jadi, setelah ia mengumumkan kompetisi itu, ia kembali memberitahu bahwa permainan telah berubah. Melakukan _shijsuji kissaten_ tetap, hanya saja cara menentukan pemenangnya. Rasanya sungguh tak adil untuk Sakamaki, mengingat yang bisa melakukannya dengan baik hanya Reiji. Oleh karena itu, ia memberitahukan jika ingin menjadi pemenang harus bisa menjadi _shitsuji yang benar – benar shitsuji._ Dengan kata lain, mereka harus berusaha membuat Yui kagum dengan kemampuan mereka sebagai _shitsuji_.

"Ukh! Kalian berisik," tukas Yuki. "Sudahlah, kalian juga akan tahu nantinya."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yuuma.

"Aku sudah minta tolong pada OSIS untuk mengumumkan siapa yang menang bersamaan dengan pemenang kelas terbaik tahun ini."

Yang ditunggu – tunggu pun akhirnya datang. "Pemenang festival kebudayaan tahun ini adalah... klub drama yang membawakan cerita Romeo and Juliet!" seru sipembawa acara. "Komori Yui, harap maju sebagai perwakilan dari Juliet."

Wajah terkejut tak bisa lepas dari Sakamaki dan Mukami. Yuki yang berada disamping hanya menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka dengan lebar, malas meladeninya. Mendadak ia teringat akan sesuatu. Mata birunya menatap Sakamaki dan Mukami yang masih saja fokus pada Yui yang akan mengumumkan pemenang dari kompetisi kemarin. Dengan hati – hati, ia segera keluar dari ruangan aula.

"Etto... untuk Sakamaki dan Mukami... pemenang dari _shitsuji kissaten_ kemarin adalah..." ujar Yui.

"Adalah?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Tidak ada."

"HAH?!"

"Oi, apa maksudmu chichinashi?!"

"Itu tidak mungkin, kan Bitch-chan."

"Jangan coba – coba bohong ya, Emuneko-chan."

"Ah... ano... yang tertulis dikertas ini memang seperti itu," jawab Yui. "Lagipula, kemarin aku tidak sempat menjadi tamu kalian. Aku membantu klub drama yang mendadak tokoh Julietnya sakit."

Kesepuluh vampire itu saling berpandangan. Mereka tak mungkin salah lihat karena merekalah yang melayani Yui kemarin. Kecuali...

"Ah... Yu-chan... sudah hilang..." ujar Azusa.

Mari kita ulang kembali saat Mukami dan Sakamaki menjadi _shitsuji_ kemarin. Memang benar, yang mereka layani adalah Yui. Namun, sebenarnya itu adalah Yuki yang menyamar sebagai Yui. Disaat – saat terakhir, Yui dimintai tolong oleh temannya yang berasal dari klub drama untuk menjadi juliet. Tentu saja Yui ingin menolak karena sudah memiliki janji. Tapi, Yuki memaksa gadis itu untuk membantu temannya, sementara dirinya yang nanti akan menjelaskan pada Mukami dan Sakamaki.

Begitulah jadinya.

* * *

Omoshiro sou da ne : Kelihatannya menarik

Shitsuji kissaten : Butler cafe

Ano kata : Orang itu (panggilan sopan dari ano hito, yang artinya orang itu juga. Ini panggilan Mukami untuk Karl Heinz)

Okaerinasaimase : Selamat datang (lebih sopan dari okaeri)


	12. Chapter 12

Author : *mojok dipojok ruangan dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya*

Yuki : Ukh! *berbisik pada Yui* Ada apa dengan Author-san? Kok aura disekelilingnya nggak enak banget?

Yui : Ahaha... Author-san sepertinya kelelahan. Yuki-chan tau kan kehidupan Author-san belakangan ini benar - benar sibuk.

Yuuma : Sibuk? Memangnya dia pernah sibuk apa selain membuat fanfic aneh nggak jelas ini?

*Sebuah meja melayang kearah Yuuma*

Yuuma : Huwa! tte oi kuso Author! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!

Yuki : Huwa... Author-san, tenanglah!

Yui : Benar kata Yuki-chan, Author-san. Kau harus tenang! *membantu Yuki mencegah Author melempar meja lagi kearah Yuuma*

Raito : Hng... kira - kira ada apa ya dengan Author-chan? Seperti bukan dia saja.

Kanato : Pasti hanya hal bodoh yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Author itu.

Ayato : Itu benar. Author itu kan tak pernah jelas selama ia ada disi- *meja melayang kearah Ayato* Huwaa! Oi kuso Author! Kenapa aku juga kau lempari meja?!

Kou : Kelihatannya Author-chan sedang kesal ya.

Ruki : Atau malah melampiaskan stressnya pada kita.

Kou : EH?! Sore hidoi yo. Memangnya apa yang terjadi sampai Author-chan stress begitu?

Azusa : Hah... aku juga... ingin... dilempari... meja... oleh Author-san...

Ruki : Lebih baik kau hentikan niatmu itu, Azusa

Azusa : Eh? Doushite...?

Shuu : Dou demo ii. *melihat keributan yang dibuat oleh Author akibat Ayato dan Yuuma* Ukh! Setiap kali ketemu dengan Author itu, rasanya tak bisa tenang.

Reiji : *membetulkan kacamatanya* Meski aku tidak mau mengakuinya, aku setuju dengan Shuu.

Subaru : O-oi, apa tidak apa - apa jika tidak menghentikan itu Author? Bisa - bisa tempat ini hancur.

Kou : Jya, Subaru-kun, go!

Subaru : Hah? Kenapa kau menyuruhku yang pergi?!

Kou : Karena... kalau urusan seperti ini, lebih baik diserahkan pada Subaru-kun yang selalu menghancurkan sesuatu.

Subaru : Teme!

Reiji : *Menghela napas* Jika seperti ini terus tak akan ada yang membalas review dari pembaca Author. Tidak ada pilihan lain, biar aku saja yang melakukannya.

Shuu : Tumben kau mau melakukannya, Reiji?

Reiji : *menghiraukan Shuu*

Untuk Niechan Seicchi : Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan terima kasih atas dukungan juga semangatnya. Nanti, akan langsung kusampaikan pada Author.

blue sapphire sophia : Benarkah? Sudah dicek kembali PM nya? Author berkata sudah mengirim ulang saran dan pesan untuk blue-san

fira sakamaki : Terima kasih banyak karena sudah terhibur oleh fanfiction buatan Author. Author pasti akan sangat senang. *mendadak diam*

Ruki : Ada apa Sakamaki Reiji? *mengambil kertas yang dipegang oleh Reiji*

Kou : Apa yang tertulis, Ruki-kun?

*Suasana mendadak hening*

Subaru : *merasa heran* Oi, kalian kenapa?

Kou : Yu-chan... amnesia? Sikapnya berubah 180 derajat?

Ruki : *menghela napas* Kita lanjutkan saja membalas review ini. Untuk fira sakamaki -san, terima kasih atas sarannya. Akan langsung kusampaikan pada Author saran dari fira sakamaki -san.

Subaru : Entah kenapa, aku merasa akan ada hal yang benar - benar buruk, kalo Author itu membuat cerita seperti itu.

Kou : Aku setuju denganmu, Subaru-kun.

Azusa : *melihat kearah Yuki yang masih bergelut untuk menenangkan Author* Yu-chan...


	13. Scarft Exchanged

Author : Ya, Author akui ini memang salah. Harusnya ngelanjutin ato seenggaknya nyelesaiin tuh season 2 malah bikin side story EN. Tapi, mau apa dikata kalo ini diluar kendali imajinasi Author. Tangan ini nggak mau berhenti buat ngetik dan imajinasi ini nggak bisa berhenti buat berbagai macam adegan unyu – unyu, sampe dianggap gila ama keluarga karena sering ketawa sendiri. Tolong harap maklumi Author ini.

Mengabaikan ocehan tak jelas diatas... yap, Author nulis ini side story. Ini pun, harus berulang kali direvisi karena merasa aneh dan rasanya kurang gregetan. Akhirnya, jadilah side story ini. Author ingatkan, side story ini **AU** aka **Another Universe** versi EN. Dengan kata lain, semua karakter DL ini bukan vampire ataupun penghuni Dunia Bawah dengan kekuatan magisnya, melainkan **_Hanya_** manusia. Sebenernya sih, udah dari dulu kepengen banget bikin cerita yang isinya karakter DL itu manusia. Kebetulan dapet ide dari curhatnya kakak sepupu. Ya sudah deh, jadilah cerita ini dengan mereka sebagai manusia. Yah, walaupun Author akui, terkadang Author suka lupa kalo karakter DL itu vampire sampe melihat adegan gigit – gigitan. Rasanya lucu aja gitu, kalo mereka hanya manusia biasa yang menjalankan kehidupannya sebagai manusia.

Oh, hanya tambahan biar nggak bingung. Mungkin minna tahu lewat wikia Diabolik Lovers, kalo Yui-chan itu kelas 2 SMA bareng kembar tiga Sakamaki, Shuu dan Reiji lalu Mukami bersaudara itu kelas 3 SMA, sementara Subaru-kun itu kelas 1 SMA. Lalu, Author juga bikin setting Yuki-chan kelas 1 SMA. Nah, di side story ini, ceritanya semua udah naik kelas. Jadi, mengerti lah mereka sekarang berada dimana hehehe. Lalu, karena side story ini berpusat pada pairing utama kita di serial EN, harap bersabar ya kalo ada yang mau liat interaksi Yuki-chan ama yang lain.

Udah ah. Kebanyakan Author Note malah kagak kelar – kelar dan justru bikin minna penasaran ama side story-nya. Sip, kita baca aja deh langsung. Silahkan dinikmati ya~

Side story ini Author persembahkan untuk **Aya Haruki** -san dan **hikari uta** -san. Terima kasih atas request-nya, semoga terhibur dan terpuaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning : karakter OOC, ada OC, typo, dan segala macam kesalahan yang terkadang luput dari pandangan Author

Disclaimer : Diabolik Lovers bukanlah milik Author, hanya meminjam karakternya untuk membuat fanfiction ini~

* * *

 **Scarf Exchanged**

Erangan halus terdengar meski wajahnya tertutupi oleh selimut tebal. Tangannya terjulur keluar, menggapai alarm menyebalkan yang sudah menganggu tidur tenangnya. Yuki mematikannya dengan cukup kasar, tak memedulikan alarm malang tersebut. Lalu, kembali menyamankan posisi tidurnya sebelum terbang menuju alam mimpi. Demi pai apel buatan kakak sulungnya, ia baru bisa tidur sekitar jam 4 pagi ini akibat menyelesaikan tugas dari gurunya. Sungguh tidak adil hanya karena ia terlambat beberapa menit, beliau langsung memberikan banyak tugas sekaligus. Parahnya lagi harus diberikan di hari berikutnya usai sekolah yang artinya hari ini. Lihat saja, Yuki pasti akan membalas guru tersebut.

Jalur menuju alam mimpi mulai terlihat dan hanya perlu menggapai, entah siapa pun itu, tangan orang didepannya. Namun, sesuatu mengaburkan alam mimpinya dengan perlahan. Iris birunya melebar kemudian menyibak kasar selimut berwarna biru tuanya. Alarm di meja nakas sebelah ranjangnya menunjukkan pukul 07. 08.

"Huwaa! Aku terlambat!" teriak Yuki panik. Buru – buru ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti baju tidur dengan seragam sekolah. Setelah itu, ia menyambar tas sekolahnya tanpa mengecek kembali apakah ada sesuatu yang tertinggal atau tidak.

Mendengar suara teriakan dan kegaduhan langkah kaki dilantai dua, mengundang gelengan kepala dari Ruki yang sibuk membuat sarapan untuk saudara - saudaranya. Yuuma yang kebetulan baru masuk dari pintu dapur disebelah membawa hasil panen sayurnya, memandang ke lantai dua. "Ada apa lagi dengan anak itu?" tanyanya. Ia memberikan Ruki keranjang tersebut sebelum mengambil sebotol air didalam kulkas. "Ini masih pagi, astaga."

Suara gaduh langkah kaki menggema dari arah tangga yang memunculkan si pelaku. Yuki dengan nafas terengah – engah memasukkan tugas yang baru saja ia selesaikan tadi pagi. Ia tak ingin tugas ini tertinggal dan harus mendapatkan tugas tambahan. Surai hitam pendeknya masih sedikit berantakan, pertanda bahwa dirinya tidak merapikannya. "Ohayou Ruki nii, Yuuma-kun!" sapanya begitu sampai di ruang makan sekaligus dapur tersebut. Ia meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja dan duduk untuk memakai kaus kaki hitam panjangnya. Tak lupa mengambil roti panggang yang sudah tersedia disana.

Ruki menghela nafas panjang sebelum mematikan kompor lalu berjalan mendekati Yuki. Jemari panjangnya merapikan surai hitam adiknya yang mendapatkan gumaman terima kasih.

"Kenapa kau berangkat pagi – pagi sekali?" tanya Yuuma penasaran.

"Ahu aha hanhi hengan..."

"Telan makananmu dan bicaralah," tegur Ruki sambil menyerahkan susu cokelat hangat pada Yuki.

Yuki menelan makanannya sedikit kasar hingga ia tersedak pelan. "Aku ada janji dengan Beatrix sensei untuk membantu di perpustakaan miliknya," jawabnya. Ia meneguk susu cokelatnya dalam satu tegukan. Kemudian mengambil tas sekolahnya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. "Terima kasih makanannya. Aku berangkat dulu!"

Yuuma hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kembali pada pekerjaan rutin tiap paginya. Begitu juga dengan Ruki yang mengambil mug Yuki dan meletakannya di wastafel lalu beralih pada pekerjaannya yang tertunda untuk membuat sarapan. Tak lupa ia membuat bekal makanan Yuki yang rencanannya akan ia antarkan nanti siang.

"Ohayou Ruki-kun," sapa Kou. Ia melihat sekeliling kemudian beralih pada Ruki yang saat ini sibuk menata meja makan. Aroma menggiurkan segera menguar di ruang makan sekaligus dapur tersebut, membuat perut Kou berbunyi pelan. "Tadi, aku seperti mendengar suara Yu-chan."

"Dia sudah berangkat," sahut Ruki. "Terlambat."

Alis Kou bertaut. "Terlambat?" ulangnya. Iris birunya menatap jam dinding digital, menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 pagi. "Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah?"

"Dia ada janji dengan Beatrix sensei untuk membantu di perpustakaan," jelas Ruki.

"Yu-chan... lupa... memakai... syalnya..." ujar sebuah suara dibelakang Kou.

Kou menjerit pelan dan segera menoleh kebelakang, melihat Azusa yang memegang syal hitam milik Yuki. "Azusa-kun! Berapa kali kubilang jangan muncul tiba – tiba dibelakangku," protesnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku terkena serangan jantung?"

Helaan nafas kembali keluar dari mulut Ruki. Ia akan membawa syal milik Yuki bersama dengan kotak bekal makanannya nanti siang. Akan sangat merepotkan jika adik perempuan satu – satunya itu sakit, mengingat sebentar lagi ujian akan dilangsungkan di sekolahnya.

Sementara itu, Yuki terus memacu kecepatannya, terima kasih kepada latihannya selama mengikuti klub basket dan jarak dekat antara rumah dengan gedung sekolah, hanya perlu ditempuh sekitar 10 menit jika berlari. Ia tak memedulikan pundak siapa yang ditabrak selama berlari dan hanya berteriak minta maaf pada mereka. Hembusan angin dingin November pun nampak tak berpengaruh karena dirinya terus berlari, mengeluarkan uap putih dari mulutnya. Sesampainya disekolah yang masih terlihat sepi, ia langsung menuju perpustakaan besar di gedung sekolahnya tersebut. Ia terus berdoa dalam hati agar tidak diceramahi panjang lebar oleh Beatrix, mengingat guru wanita tersebut cukup tegas dalam hal disiplin. Pintu ganda yang ada didepannya dibuka dengan kasar, menampilkan perpustakaan mewah dan rapi terawat.

"Sumimasen... Beatrix sensei... saya... Are?" ucap Yuki disela nafasnya yang terengah – engah. Ia baru sadar tak ada orang di meja depan perpustakaan, tempat biasanya Beatrix ataupun penjaga perpustakaan berada. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum meletakkan tasnya diatas meja depan dan berjalan mencari sosok Beatrix. Alisnya sedikit berkerut karena tak menemukan sosok beliau. Tepat ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk memulai pekerjaannya, langkah kakinya berhenti melihat sosok yang sedang mengangkat kardus besar berisi buku. Nafasnya sedikit tercekat diikuti dengan wajahnya yang sedikit panas. Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghampiri orang tersebut yang langsung membeku begitu menyadari kehadiran dirinya.

"Ohayou, Subaru-kun," sapa Yuki, mencoba terdengar riang. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kau tidak punya mata?" ketus Subaru. Ia meletakkan kardus besar itu dimeja terdekat, merenggangkan pundaknya yang sedikit pegal. "Ibu tua itu menyuruhku karena kau tidak datang juga."

Yuki terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tak gatal, merasa bersalah. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, aku yang akan melakukannya," ucapnya. "Terima kasih, Subaru-kun. Ato, gomen ne."

Yuki mulai mengambil buku – buku didalam kardus diatas meja dan membawanya ke meja depan untuk dimasukkan kedalam database perpustakaan. Subaru hanya diam melihat gadis bersurai hitam pendek tersebut bekerja cukup cepat untuk menggantikan waktunya yang hilang. Ia tak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu meskipun sudah satu tahun mengenalnya. Yah, ia juga tak terlalu memedulikan hal itu karena tak ingin berurusan dengan keempat kakak laki – laki menyebalkannya. Tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri jika alam bawah sadarnya selalu merasa penasaran dengan gadis itu. Parahnya lagi, tiap kali malam datang ataupun ia sedang melamun, pikirannya pasti tertuju pada gadis bernama lengkap Mukami Yuki tersebut. Mengingat hal itu membuat pipinya sedikit panas dan ia buru – buru mengenyahkan pikiran gilanya. Lebih baik ia kembali ke kelas ataupun pergi ke atap sekolah, membolos seperti biasanya karena tak tertarik dengan pelajaran. Sungguh ajaib sebenarnya ia bisa naik kelas dengan absensi dan nilai yang lumayan parah.

Iris merah darah Subaru menatap pergerakan Yuki yang kembali membawa tumpukan buku baru untuk didata. Terlihat sekali gadis itu kewalahan membawa buku yang berat. Bahkan ia bisa melihat keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, mengabaikan bahwa pendingin perpustakaan sedang menyala. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya dan ia bangkit dari sandaran di meja. Ia mengambil tumpukan buku itu dari tangan Yuki, memperoleh pandangan tanda tanya dari gadis itu.

"Kau kerjakan saja di meja depan. Aku yang akan membawa buku – bukunya kepadamu," saran Subaru.

Yuki tersenyum lebar, membuat Subaru membeku sejenak sebelum mengendalikan kembali dirinya. "Arigatou, Subaru-kun," sahutnya. "Nanti akan kutraktir kau sesuatu istirahat siang."

"Kenapa pula aku harus membantu pekerjaan menyebalkan ini?" rutuk Subaru pelan.

Mereka berdua mulai bekerja menyelesaikan tugasnya masing – masing. Sesekali melemparkan percakapan ringan yang tentu saja didominasi oleh Yuki karena Subaru bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Terkadang, cowok bersurai putih itu juga menggeram pelan pada Yuki karena masih saja mengejeknya mengenai perebutan Komori Yui dengan saudara – saudaranya. Bukan sebuah rahasia di sekolah ini jika Sakamaki bersaudara merebutkan gadis berambut pirang pucat yang berada di tahun ketiganya itu. Bahkan keempat kakak laki – lakinya pun, ketika masih bersekolah disini sempat mengincar Komori Yui dan menyalakan api pertikaian dengan Sakamaki bersaudara. Meskipun kakaknya sudah lulus, begitu pula dengan dua saudara tertua Sakamaki, Yuki tahu kalau mereka masih berusaha menjadikan Komori Yui sebagai hak miliknya. Mengetahui perasaan Subaru terhadap kakak kelasnya itu membuat dadanya sedikit sesak. Tapi, ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dan menganggap semua baik – baik saja. Ia bukan siapa – siapa Sakamaki Subaru, hanya teman sekelas dan tak lebih. Oh, jangan lupakan juga korban jahilan serta ejekan Yuki karena menurutnya, cowok bersurai putih itu sangat menyenangkan untuk dijahili. Persis seperti kakak ketiganya.

Tepat data buku terakhir dimasukkan, sosok anggun dari wanita muda bernama Beatrix masuk kedalam perpustakaan. Yuki buru – buru menghampiri gurunya tersebut dan menundukkan tubuhnya pelan. "Maafkan saya karena terlambat, Beatrix sensei," ucapnya menyesal.

Ekspresi Beatrix tak berubah, tetap datar dan memandang rendah pada Yuki yang masih membungkukkan tubuhnya. Helaan nafas keluar pelan dari mulut sang guru. "Apa kau sudah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan yang kuminta padamu?"

"Hai! Baru saja selesai," sahut Yuki. "Ini juga berkat Subaru-kun yang sudah mau membantuku sehingga selesai lebih cepat."

Beatrix menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kalau begitu, kalian boleh kembali. Bel pertama juga sebentar lagi berbunyi," ujarnya. "Subaru. Jangan coba – coba membolos."

Subaru hanya mendecih dan mendahului Yuki yang menundukkan kepalanya pada Beatrix sebelum mengejar cowok tersebut. Yuki merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas menyebabkan tulangnya berbunyi. Lelah langsung menyerangnya diikuti dengan kuapan lebar dari mulutnya. "Tsukareta. Sore ni, nemui wa," keluh Yuki. Kedua pundaknya jatuh, mengingat jam pelajaran pertama. "Aduh, pagi ini pelajaran Richter sensei, ya? Menyebalkan sekali."

Cowok disampingnya hanya diam, memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan yang sekarang sudah berisi banyak siswa dan siswi tengah memerhatikan mereka berdua.

"Selain itu, setiap kali melihat Beatrix sensei selalu mengingatkanku pada Reiji-san," lanjut Yuki. "Sangat datar. Eh, apa lebih mirip Shuu-san ya? Dia juga jarang sekali menampilkan ekspresinya, kecuali menyeringai."

Subaru masih diam tak menanggapi, walaupun dirinya mulai merasa kesal karena Yuki tak bisa berhenti bicara.

"Oh iya, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari Tsvaik sensei?" tanya Yuki. "Ah, hari ini juga ada kuis dari beliau, ya? Aduh, rasanya tak yakin bisa menjawabnya dengan benar."

Cukup. Kesabaran Subaru sudah sangat tipis mendengarkan ocehan Yuki yang tak ada hentinya. "Bisakah kau diam?! Kau menganggu, tau!" semburnya.

Teriakan Subaru berhasil membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian dalam sekejap. Sejak awal, mereka berdua sudah diperhatikan mengingat Subaru dan saudaranya cukup populer di sekolah ini. Yuki pun tahu hal itu dan merasa biasa saja akan tatapan menusuk dari para penggemarnya. Ia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu karena keempat kakaknya pun termasuk lumayan populer. Bahkan ia berani mengatakan lebih populer dibandingkan Sakamaki bersaudara. Menyadari arah tatapan yang diberikan oleh siswa lain pada Yuki dan Subaru, cowok itu melayangkan tatapan marah pada mereka. "Apa yang kalian lihat, hah?!"

Yuki menghela nafas panjang diikuti dengan bel bunyi yang pertama. Ia segera menarik tangan Subaru untuk segera masuk kedalam kelas, mengabaikan peraturan tak boleh lari di koridor sekolah dan tentunya protesan Subaru. "Nanti kita terlambat, baka!" ucap Yuki memberikan alasan. "Kau mau mendapat hukuman dari Richter sensei?"

xxx

"Aku tak percaya ini!" seru Yuki frustasi, tak peduli dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh siswa lain. Ia mengembungkan pipinya, berusaha membawa beberapa barang yang akan dipakai oleh Richter sensei dipelajaran berikutnya. "Ini semua salah Subaru-kun, pokoknya!"

"Hah?! Kenapa ini jadi salahku?!" tanya Subaru tak terima.

"Habisnya, kita jadi terlambat karena kau tiba – tiba berhenti berlari!" protes Yuki. "Kenapa sih? Aku kan hanya menolong kita berdua dari keterlambatan saja."

Subaru diam dan berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya tadi pagi, entah sengaja atau tidak, ketika Yuki menggenggam tangannya untuk berlari menuju kelas mereka. Ia sungguh tak pernah mengerti gadis disampingnya yang masih saja menggerutu, seolah hukuman yang mereka lakukan saat ini adalah salahnya. Gadis itu akan mengejeknya tanpa henti kemudian menjadi baik sekali bahkan mendekati perhatian. Jangan lupakan dengan kejahilannya hanya untuk melepaskan rasa bosannya.

"Oh! Jangan – jangan..." kekeh Yuki geli tiba – tiba, membuat kedua alis Subaru menyatu. "Apa kau malu karena aku menggenggam tanganmu tadi, Su~ba~ru-kun~"

"Ha-hah?! Apa maksudmu?! Te-tentu saja tidak!" tukas Subaru. "Fuzakenna!"

Yuki tertawa lepas, puas melihat semburat merah dipipi Subaru. "Tapi, wajahmu merah," sanggahnya menang. "Tak kusangka seorang Sakamaki Subaru malu karena tangannya digenggam oleh gadis. Ini informasi penting untuk Yui-chan."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, onna?" geram Subaru.

"Sebaiknya kau membiasakan diri menggandeng tangan seorang gadis, Subaru-kun," saran Yuki, menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Jika tidak, nanti Yui-chan bisa salah paham atau malah merasa tak nyaman ketika disentuh olehmu."

Dimulai lagi. Gadis itu sengaja mengoloknya karena mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Komori Yui.

Subaru hendak membalas, namun terhalang karena mereka berdua sudah sampai di ruangan kelas berikutnya Richter sensei. Yuki buru – buru meletakkan kotak kardus tersebut dimeja terdekat. Kemudian memutarkan bahunya dengan pelan. "Aku lebih memilih membantu Yuuma-kun di kebun, dibandingkan harus membawa barang berat macam ini," keluhnya. Ia menatap Subaru yang sudah keluar duluan dari ruangan dan mengikutinya, berusaha menyamakan langkah cepat cowok itu. "Oh iya, aku janji mau membelikanmu sesuatu, ya? Mau ke kantin bareng?"

"Tidak sudi," balas Subaru ketus.

"Hng... kalau terserah bingung juga ya," ucap Yuki. "Kau mau roti atau jus?"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak usah!" tukas Subaru.

Yuki tidak mendengarkan karena perhatiannya beralih pada sosok tinggi tak jauh didepan kelas mereka. Beberapa siswa dan siswi menyapa sosok itu yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat tanpa ada niatan untuk membuka mulutnya. Senyuman Yuki melebar dan segera berlari menghampiri sosok itu, mengabaikan tatapan menusuk dari siswi yang mengelilinginya. Subaru tak pernah habis pikir, bagaimana caranya gadis itu bisa kebal terhadap tatapan tajam yang diberikan. Yui saja masih merasa tak nyaman meskipun sebentar lagi ia akan lulus dari sekolah ini. Subaru mendengus dan berjalan menuju tempat pelariannya, atap sekolah. Ia membutuhkan istirahat dari semua hal mengenai Mukami Yuki.

"Sedang apa Ruki nii disini? Ada urusan?" tanya Yuki.

Ruki menyerahkan kotak bekal Yuki serta syal hitam miliknya.

"Ah, aku sama sekali tak sadar kalau lupa memakai syalku," ucap Yuki menerima kotak bekalnya dan tentu saja syal hitam kesayangannya. "Arigatou, Ruki nii."

"Lain kali, jangan lupa. Sebentar lagi ujian akhir semester, kan?" tanya Ruki sambil menepuk puncak kepala Yuki. "Kalau kau sakit saat ujian bagaimana?"

Yuki menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Hehehe, gomen," ucapnya. "Oh iya, mumpung Ruki nii disini, mau makan siang bareng?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku masih ada urusan di kampus yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini," tolaknya halus.

Yuki bergumam panjang. Iris birunya menatap kedalam kelas, tepatnya kearah bangku Subaru yang kosong. Cowok itu pasti sedang berada ditempat pelariannya saat jam istirahat seperti ini. Yuki kembali menatap Ruki yang ternyata mengikuti arah pandangannya. "Yuki. Kau masih sering bersama dengan Sakamaki Subaru?" tanya Ruki tiba – tiba.

"Eh? Un. Doushite?"

Ruki tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengelus lembut surai hitam Yuki dan pamit pergi. Setelah yakin Ruki sudah pergi, Yuki segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Ia tak pernah mengerti, mengapa saudaranya terutama Yuuma sangat melarangnya dekat dengan Subaru. Mereka memang tak mengatakannya terlepas dari Yuuma yang secara terang melarangnya, tapi Yuki tahu hal itu. Tak mungkin jika mereka mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Subaru. Didalam keluarga mereka, Yuki yang paling pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Bahkan Kou yang instingnya sangat tajam hingga dapat membedakan kebohongan sering kali kesulitan menebak perasaan Yuki yang sesungguhnya.

Pintu menuju atap sekolah terbuka dan dirinya disambut oleh angin dingin yang sanggup membuat kucing pun membeku. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan Subaru karena dirinya sedang berbaring disalah satu bangku panjang. Iris merahnya menyalang tajam ketika mendapati sosok Yuki diatasnya, tengah menyeringai lebar. "Apa maumu?"

"Makan siang bareng," jawab Yuki. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping kepala Subaru. "Kau mau? Kurasa Ruki nii tak akan keberatan aku membaginya padamu."

"Tidak butuh," ketus Subaru. "Kau mengangguku."

Yuki tak mengindahkan ucapan Subaru. Ia mengambil onigiri dan menyumpalkan dengan paksa kedalam mulut Subaru. Cowok itu segera terduduk sembari menelan kasar onigiri yang sudah dikunyah susah payah sebelum berteriak kearah gadis itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Kau nyari mati, ya?!"

"Aduh, suaramu kencang sekali," keluh Yuki menutupi telinganya. "Aku hanya membagikan onigiriku padamu. Apa itu salah?"

"Salah kalau kau langsung menyumpalkan dimulut orang, bodoh!" semburnya. Yuki memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi ucapan Subaru yang mendapatkan geraman protes cowok itu. Subaru menghela nafas dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, mendadak lelah menghadapi perilaku gila seorang Mukami Yuki. Hanya ada suara hembusan angin yang mengisi keheningan diantara mereka berdua dan tak ada satu pun yang ingin memecahkan ketenangan tersebut. Yuki pun dengan khidmatnya menikmati bekal makan siangnya, terima kasih kepada potongan besar pai apel yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ruki sebagai pencuci mulut.

"Gochisou sama," ucap Yuki pelan. Ia membungkus kotak bekalnya kembali dan meletakkannya diatas pangkuan. Iris birunya menatap langit yang dibungkus oleh awan kelabu, pertanda salju yang sebentar lagi akan turun. "Pantas saja dingin sekali," gumamnya. "Apa kau akan mengikuti pelajaran siang ini, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru diam, tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yuki.

Yuki menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit merasa bodoh dengan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas sekali jawabannya. Ia menyentuh syal hitam miliknya dan melepaskannya. Menekan rasa malunya, ia melingkarkan syal hitamnya dileher Subaru dengan susah payah mengingat cowok itu sedang berbaring. Tak ayal, dirinya juga harus bergulat sejenak dengan Subaru yang jelas sekali menolak disentuh Yuki. Ia tahu akan kalah mengingat tenaga cowok didepannya ini hampir sama dengan kakak ketiganya. Oleh karena itu, ia mengeluarkan kartu ampuhnya untuk meluluhkan Subaru. "Kau tidak ingin Yui-chan khawatir kalau kau jatuh sakit, kan?" ucap Yuki pelan.

Subaru terdiam. Yuki tersenyum lebar dan melilitkan syal hitamnya dileher Subaru. Kekehan pelan keluar dari mulut gadis itu. "Kau seperti vampire. Tak pernah merasa dingin padahal angin berhembus cukup kencang loh disini."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hai hai, terserah dirimu, Subaru-kun," ejek Yuki. Ia berdiri untuk pergi ke kelas, menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai kedinginan. "Baiklah, sampai nanti. Ah, tidak. Sampai besok, Subaru-kun."

xxx

Akhirnya, satu hari penuh dengan siksaan berakhir. Yuki mendesah panjang, lega karena ia bisa pulang dan mendapatkan jam tidurnya yang terganggu sampai makan malam nanti. Ia buru – buru merapikan bukunya dan keluar dari kelas setelah bertukar sapa dengan teman sekelasnya. Pikirannya melayang pada sepotong pai apel dan cokelat hangat buatan Ruki, membuat perutnya kembali berbunyi. Namun, mengingat jadwal Ruki hari ini ia segera membuang fantasinya. Setidaknya, ia bisa beristirahat ataupun bermalas – malasan dirumah tanpa ada yang menganggunya. Manik birunya melebar ketika melihat sosok Subaru yang bersandar diloker sepatu, tepat disamping loker sepatu miliknya. Kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada dan matanya tertutup, terlihat seperti sedang tidur. Yang membuat nafasnya tercekat adalah ia tetap memakai syal hitamnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghampiri cowok bersurai putih tersebut.

"Ada apa, Subaru-kun?" tanya Yuki sembari memakai sepatunya. Ia tersenyum jahil. "Rasanya tidak mungkin kau menungguku. Benar, kan?"

Iris merah darah Subaru terbuka, menatap Yuki yang balik menatap dirinya. Ia berdiri tegak dan mulai berjalan. "Ikut aku," ucapnya tegas.

Yuki hanya bisa terbengong, namun tetap mengikuti Subaru. Percakapan ringan mulai dibuka oleh Yuki tanpa peduli dibalas atau tidak oleh cowok disebelahnya. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, mereka sampai disebuah kios kecil yang menjual bakpao daging. Yuki menatap Subaru yang arah pandangannya tak lepas dari kios tersebut. Seolah mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh cowok putih disampingnya, Yuki buru – buru pergi ke kios tersebut dan membeli 2 bakpao daging.

"Eh, tidak. Aku beli 3 buah, bibi," ucap Yuki cepat sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Aromanya menggiurkan dan aku berani jamin pasti enak sekali."

Bibi penjaga kios tersebut membungkuskan 3 bakpao daging dan memberikannya pada Yuki. Saat Yuki ingin menghampiri Subaru yang menunggu tak jauh dari kios tersebut, bibi itu mengembalikan sejumlah uang pada Yuki. "Eh? Rasanya uangku pas untuk 3 bakpao daging."

"Diskon khusus untuk pasangan imut seperti kalian," goda bibi itu geli.

Yuki yakin wajahnya memerah dan ia buru – buru pergi setelah menyangkal bahwa mereka bukanlah pasangan. Beruntung Subaru berdiri cukup jauh sehingga tidak mendengarkan ucapan bibi penjaga kios tersebut. Menutupi rasa malunya, ia memberikan bakpao daging bagian Subaru dan mulai berjalan kembali. Kehangatan langsung menyebar tubuh Yuki yang sejak tadi menggigil kedinginan, meskipun dirinya sudah memakai jaket tebal.

"Hangatnya. Lalu, enaknya," ujar Yuki bahagia. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Subaru-kun ternyata suka bakpao daging."

"Kau janji mau mentraktirku," sahut Subaru pelan.

"Ah, benar juga. Kukira, kau benar – benar tidak ingin ditraktir," sanggah Yuki. Ia mengunyah potongan bakpao daging terakhirnya sebelum kembali mengambil yang baru.

Alis Subaru berkerut sebelum berganti menjadi senyum mengejek. "Makanmu banyak juga," dengusnya pelan. "Hati – hati dengan angka tambahan ditubuhmu."

"Kurasa itu tidak masalah. Habis, dirumah aku selalu dipaksa membantu Yuuma-kun dikebunnya," tukas Yuki. "Lagipula, bakpao ini enak dan hangat."

Kini Subaru tersadar akan sesuatu. Iris merah darahnya menatap gadis disampingnya yang masih asyik melahap bakpao dagingnya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada syal hitam dilehernya, tak ia lepaskan sejak istirahat siang tadi. Setebal apapun jaket yang dipakai oleh gadis itu, menghadapi angin sore bulan November yang ganas ini memang mustahil. Terlebih lagi dengan tubuhnya yang kurus, mengabaikan bahwa gadis itu sebenarnya anggota klub basket putri disekolahnya. Subaru berhenti melangkah yang membuat Yuki menirukannya.

"Ada ap-!"

Pertanyaan Yuki terhenti ketika menyadari sesuatu yang hangat dilehernya. Aroma mint sarat mawar putih memenuhi indera penciumannya, seketika membuatnya tenang dan senang. Buru – buru menepis perasaan itu, ia menatap Subaru yang masih sibuk melilitkan syal putih panjang dilehernya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya melihat semburat merah dipipi cowok itu. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, bingung harus mengatakan apa. Yuki berdeham pelan dan berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah dikedua pipinya, walaupun itu cukup mustahil. "A-arigatou, Subaru-kun," ucapnya. Kekehan pelan keluar dari mulut Yuki dan sebelum Subaru protes, ia segera menambahkan. "Padahal, kau bisa mengembalikan syalku daripada harus meminjamkan syalmu."

Manik Subaru melebar dan ia merasa bodoh karena tidak memikirkan hal itu. Ia menggerutu pelan. Kemudian tangannya menyentuh syal hitam yang melilit lehernya, bermaksud untuk mengembalikan pada si empunya. Akan tetapi, tangan kecil membungkus tangan besarnya, mencegahnya. Yuki tersenyum lembut yang membuat nafas Subaru sedikit tercekat.

"Ii yo," ucapnya. Ia menarik tangannya kembali, berhasil membuat Subaru sedikit kecewa. Mendadak bungsu Sakamaki bersaudara itu menginginkan kehangatan tangan gadis itu, menggenggamnya erat dan tidak melepaskannya. "Lagipula, aku suka syal tebal dan hangatmu ini," lanjut Yuki. "Kuberitahu kau satu hal, Subaru-kun, warna hitam cocok untukmu."

Subaru menggerutu pelan demi menyembunyikan rasa malunya yang menoreh tawa pelan dari Yuki. Perjalanan menuju rumah dilanjutkan. Tak lupa ditemani oleh pembicaraan sepihak dari bungsu Mukami bersaudara. Terkadang, Yuki sungguh berharap waktu dapat dihentikan sehingga ia dapat menikmati lebih lama waktu berharganya dengan Subaru. Meskipun, Yuki sering mengganggu Subaru dan lebih memilih bersama dengan cowok bersurai putih itu dibandingkan teman sekelas lainnya, sangat jarang ia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Ia bisa melupakan kenyataan pahit bahwa Subaru menyukai gadis lain.

"Rasanya waktu berjalan cepat sekali ya," ujar Yuki terkekeh. "Tanpa tahu kalau ternyata kita sudah sampai."

Mereka berdua berdiri disebuah rumah berlantai dua milik Mukami bersaudara. Rumah itu terlihat kecil dari depan, namun sebenarnya cukup luas dan belum ditambah dengan kebun milik Yuuma dibagian belakang rumah. Rumah ini pun diberikan oleh wali mereka dan akhirnya diserahkan kepada Ruki karena menganggap cowok tersebut sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengurus semuanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Subaru-kun," lanjut Yuki. "Aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah padamu. Rumahmu jauh dan biasanya kau selalu dijemput oleh supir pribadi Sakamaki. Gomen nee."

Subaru menghela nafas, mengeluarkan uap putih dari mulutnya. "Aku yang mengajakmu untuk mentraktirku. Ingat?" tukasnya. "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf."

Yuki terkekeh. "Ternyata, Subaru-kun memang baik ya. Imutnya~"

"Kau mengejekku, hah?!"

Tawa Yuki semakin keras. Ia pun segera membuka pagar rumahnya dan masuk, membuat pembatas antara dirinya dan cowok itu. "Karena tak mau menjadi sasaran tinjumu, aku akan langsung masuk," elaknya. "Lain kali, kita makan bakpao daging bareng lagi ya, Subaru-kun."

"Terserah," gerutu Subaru, membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat menuju mansion agar dirinya bisa lepas dari angin sore bulan November ini. Mengabaikan rasa senang dan tak sabar untuk menagih ajakan gadis itu.

* * *

Ato, gomen nee : Lalu, maaf ya.

Tsukareta : Capeknya.

Sore ni, nemui wa : Selain itu, ngantuk banget.

Un. Doushite : Iya. Kenapa

Gochisou sama : Terima kasih makanannya

Ii yo : Nggak apa kok

* * *

Authot : #tertawa bangga. Nah, bagaimanakah kesan pesan minna mengenai side story ini? Jangan ampe kayak Author ya, senyam senyum bahkan ampe ketawa sendiri dikira orang gila karena bikin side story ini. Kalo ada yang ingin request silahkan langsung aja meninggalkan jejak di kotak review ato PM ya. Author akan menunggu. Oke, mari kita lanjut kecerita utama.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa lagi minna~

P.S. Author sengaja bikin tempat tinggal Mukami bersaudara itu, rumah biasa tapi punya taman yang lumayan luas buat kebunnya Yuuma. Pengen buat sesuatu yang kesannya emang homey dan cocok buat mereka berlima mengingat mereka itu kan dari panti asuhan. Yah, namanya juga cerita AU. Intinya dan mengingatkan kembali, yang punya request silahkan langsung bilang Author ya. Author akan berusaha sebaik mungkin buat bikin cerita sesuai permintaan minna.

Ini benar – benar akhir kata, sampai jumpa lagi~


End file.
